Frozen Music
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: Akatsuki find a girl encased in ice but what are these strange ties she has to Konoha that she can't remember and who are these people calling her name. Not to mention her memory is slowly coming back and just why was she frozen in ice?
1. Chapter 1: Frozen Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…Kishimoto does. T_T

Clamor: I DO OWN MY OC!

* * *

It was cold; the room was just one of hundreds in the old hide out that was long abandoned. Figures lurked in the shadows, inspecting everything in the hide out cautiously. The only reason to be here was to find a ring that was taken years before. The leader of this group was stopped as he came to a huge computer with the screen lit up. Skimming it over and finding nothing he wanted he was about to walk away when another of his members moved forward and when leaning against the home board pressed a button.

**UNFREEZING MODE ACTIVATED**

They heard the computer voice speak out and they moved quickly to find the source that was becoming 'unfrozen'. It didn't take to long, the room was glowing with the steam only dry ice could make. The source was in a tube totally encased in ice, thick ice.

"There's someone inside there." The raven haired one spoke his red eyes analyzing the ice. A look of recognition passed his face but disappeared as soon as it came.

"Should we take it, hmm?" The blonde of the group asked hoping to just get out of this creepy place quickly.

"Leaving it here could be worse we'll take it back, perhaps information also." The orange haired leader stated and together they lugged the frozen tube back to their hide out.

* * *

It was dark where I awoke and I felt numb to the core, just there yet not. I couldn't move and my head was in shambles as I tried to think but nothing came to mind. A shadow loomed over me and any emotion I should have been feeling just wasn't present. I wasn't getting anything, something was wrong why wasn't I feeling? I was a person right, so I should be able to feel, right?

"Holy shit, your right, she's frozen solid!" One voice yelled loudly, the voice filling up the empty space. Wait…FROZEN! Mentally she couldn't feel the panic but she knew it should be there.

"Try Itatchi." Another voice ordered, also male by the sound. Suddenly there were sparks of red and orange yellow around her but she couldn't feel the heat of the flame. 'What the hell is going on here?' She mentally asked herself.

It was awhile later that they stopped trying to do whatever they were doing. The thing was is that she was able to move her eyes by blinking slowly and hesitantly. It was painful at first, like her eyes had been glued open for a very long time.

Someone came in and saw, hollering for other people to hurry their ass' up and get the hell in here.

"What is it Hidan?" A female voice asked and walked over to the girl and looked down to see her eyes moving around. The blue haired girls face changed to surprise then a small smile, "Blink once if you understand me." The pale girl blinked, squinting to not confuse her with a normal blink. "Can you move? Blink twice for no."

Two squints.

"Can you talk?"

Two squints.

It went on with yes or no squinting answers for awhile until the women -Konan- sighed and seemed unsure of what to do about the problem. Turning her attention to another person she said, "We'll have to wait until the ice melts on its own."

* * *

Raingirl: YAY! My first Naruto story has begun! Please be nice & NO FLAMES but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is encouraged.

Oc: We don't even know MY NAME yet.

Raingirl: Next chapter!

Oc: You're enjoying this aren't you.

Raingirl: A little, besides I had to change the original around to this. We get awesome FLASHBACKS though! :D

Oc: What if they don't like flashbacks

Raingirl: They can deal, they'll be ok….I think.

Hidan: JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!

Raingirl: SHUT UP! HEY…my sister watching the new ghost Adventures on Tv, that show isn't to bad really.

Oc: -Facepalm- We are leaving NOW! Please review you wonderful people out there.

Hidan: Please just make –Not allowed to say author's name after trying to sacrifice her- shut the fuck up PLEASE!

Raingirl: SHHHH! I is watching!


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Greetings

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto because IF I did then none of the Akatsuki would be DEAD!

Raingirl: OK! New chapter!

Oc: -rolls eyes as she plays card game with Hidan and kakuza- What ever, we get my name this time AND a TITLE! Right?

Raingirl: -stares at oc- You're not supposed to move yet.

Oc: -sweatdrop and beats Hidan and Kakuza in cards. Now shuffles for the next round- I'm on break thank you, It's hard to stay immobile for so long you know.

Raingirl: Whatever…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

It had been slow at ,the ice was slow to melt. It was a week before she was able to regain feeling back in her nerves and that wasn't a walk in the park it hurt like HELL to tell the truth. It was another week until she was able to slowly talk and all the time before that she was only able to drink fluids poured into her mouth.

She was introduced to many of the members, some normally and others…not so normal.

**FLASHBACK**

I was able to blink and form small words since my jaw hadn't completely unfroze yet. I was just lying on the cot when the door suddenly slams open and a guy enters. He quickly slams the door and locks it. This guy had blonde hair, a side bang fell n front of one eye and his eye was blue. Of course she didn't know that until he moved back into her vision since she couldn't move her head yet.

"Oh shit, oh shit, hmmm!" The blonde muttered over and over again. He seemed terrified and there was a bang on the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Another voice yelled from the world beyond the door, obviously pissed beyond belief.

"OH SHIT, hmm!" The blonde muttered and then hid inside the closet just as the door was busted in.

"GET OUT…oh sorry but did you see a blond come in here?" A guy asked a mask over his mouth with a cloth over his head. The eyes he had were turquoise with no pupil.

After contemplating her answer for a few seconds she answered.

"No."

"Thanks, sorry…I'll get duct tape to fix the door later." He said now having calmed down a little. "I'm Kakuza, I'm looking for Deidara, and you see he took money from my wallet to buy for stupid damn art supply. For wasting money he must pay."

With a new spark to find and slowly torture the blonde Kakuza ran out of the room, only stopping to too pick up the door and lightly put it back to how it used to be.

The blonde she assumed was Deidara sighed as he came from the closet with relief. "Thanks, you saved my ass, hmm."

"Yeah."

"I'm Deidara, an artist of explosions."

"Interesting." She stated and saw the mouths on his hands, how peculiar.

"Lacrimosa but you can call me sol." Sol stated having spoke the most in days.

"Strange name, means Tears right?"

"I guess."

**Flash Over**

That was how she met Deidara and Kakuza all in the same day. Konan and Pain had normal introductions as did Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu but Hidan, Itatchi, and Tobi had an interesting way of being known.

**ANOTHER FLASH BACK**

Once again I'm just laying there with nothing to do when AGAIN I hear running frantic footsteps. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" A childish voice yelled and sadly it moved to open the door but since Kakuza never fixed the door it fell on him.

"TOBI GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" an angry voice yelled as new heavier footfalls rampaged down the hall toward them.

"Please Sol-chan help Tobi." Tobi begged as he put the door back in place. "Hidan-san is scary when angry."

Yeah, her name spread to the members when Deidara came by every day to talk and Konan did the same but brought a quiet stotic guy to analyze her. So it was some what normal now when they called her by her nickname. This guy just didn't seem right but didn't want to get on his bad side she said nothing.

The voice was screeching and suddenly a three bladed scythe lodged itself into the door and effortlessly broke it in half. Tobi screamed and hung onto Sol's limp arm yelling apologies to the angry Jashin worshipper.

"I'll SACRIFICE YOU TOBI!" He yelled and tried to drag Tobi away but he wouldn't let go on Sol. The three somehow ended up on the floor with Hidan cursing rather loudly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sol yelled at the two. Irritated at being stuck on the floor and not able to move, only lucky to not be prone but close enough. The two stared at her and it suddenly clicked in their minds.

"Hurry pick her up before Konan realizes what happened!" Hidan yelled and jumped up, tossing Tobi into the wall. The only thing scarier than a lot of things was Konan's anger. When girls were pissed off it was hell on earth. He scrambled to pick her up but once standing he heard a voice, calm and controlled speak.

"What are you doing, Hidan." Itatchi stated and his question didn't sound like a question at all.

"Uh…" Hidan started but was at a loss.

"He was going to take me to see Konan. That one -points to Tobi- just happened to show and piss Hidan off." Sol said as she quickly made something up.

Itatchi seemed to at least buy it since he didn't say anything. "Yeah, Itatchi what she said! Just chill dude."

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

Those were some weird times. Weirdest she could remember so far. It was funny because out of the whole Akatsuki group she liked Deidara, Itatchi, Hidan, and Konan the best.

The light seemed to fade as her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Raingirl: Not to bad but not actually satisfying.

Sol: You were watching the Barbie channel while writing this! I was surprised it didn't have sparkles in it.

Raingirl: Thinking* Remind me to add that to my potential list and I couldn't help but watch it was hilarious!

Sol: -facepalm- Anyway now you know my name is Lacrimosa! YAYZ! My nickname is Sol and you'll find out later why it's so.

Hidan: Just END this!

Raingirl: FINE! But thanks to all who reviewed this story that has only been up for a few hours! Sadly I am sneezing like hell and my Grandmamma has just died so I'm not certain when I will update next. Feel SPECIAl 2 chapters in one..ano since it's almost 1AM I guess two days.

Hidan: Just review.

Sol: If you have questions just ask! We'll be thanking reviewers next chapter…if Sava doesn't forget. (P.S. Blonde and blond are the same but Sava's mum argues over the spelling saying there's an 'e', just a warning.)

Raingirl: shut up Sol, night readers! PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen Dream

Disclaimer: I no ownth Naruto T_T

BUT I own my oc :D….l_l

Raingirl: Now to my lovely reviewers!

**LOVELY REVIEWERS CORNER!**

RandomNinja239: Thank you, I hope you continue to like this story!

Ria-The Ninja of Time: Hope you continue to read, sorry it's vague and I'm trying to write longer chapters now.

The Girl Born From Dolls: I am complying!

**OUT OF REVIEW CORNER**

Sol: I think they get it, on with the story! We get to see what I look like.

Raingirl: YAY I gave great consideration to your looks! Also we start this chapter off with a dream!

Sol: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Hidan: JUST START ALREADY!

Raingirl & Sol: Oh shut up!

* * *

_The sky was murky and black with little to any light. The thick fog was wafting, slowly swirling as the pitter patter of rain descended from the sky. A small hut stood out in the waves of fog but just barley visible under the thick blanket._

_Where am I? Sol thought as she watched. Footfalls caught her attention and she turned to the noise but found only fog. A bird flew from its perch upon a tree branch, cawing into the open air. The sound echoed for miles as it flew away._

_What's going on? She asked but words would not for. She was inaudible in this gray world. She was unable to move either. It seemed to slow now, the fog swirled but not as quickly._

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Sol turned to find the source. It was coming from the gray path, a shadow in the fog. The lyrics continued to repeat the __sound was_ _of a child's. The shadow came through the fogged ghost path and there skipped a small child. _

_Before she could decipher and looks or traits she was sucked into the air and the fog thickened beneath her, a type of barrier she couldn't see through._

When Sol woke she was panting and sweat was trickling down her brow but she was not able to wipe it away. It aggravated her that she couldn't move anything but her eyes, mouth, and she had only last night found she could wiggle her ears. Her nerves had come back but only for the parts that were movable. Itatchi had told her that it was a slow process and no outside forces would be able to help for some unknown reason. So she was stuck lying in the same bed that she couldn't tell was comfortable or not, staring at the ceiling or anything else in her vision without moving her head.

Deidara's art was plastered on the ceiling though, they'd talked a few days ago and after telling him of her boredom of the ceiling he decided to decorate. Konan made origami cranes, flowers, moons, and stars for her and Hidan drew some weird symbol from his religion.

Still even with all the funny doodles, origami, and weird symbols it was still unnerving to be stuck in the same position.

* * *

**In Another Room**

Itatchi was standing in leaders meeting room; the darker lighted room was perfect for hiding his expressions. He knew why he was here before he was even called. The other Akatsuki members were present also but dared not say anything since Itatchi was the one being asked.

The question was, "Is Lacrimosa important to us?" Really most of the members had found comfort in Lacrimosa, she was different since she seemed to radiate an aura they couldn't describe but it wasn't something they could describe.

In truth Itatchi had seen something of importance when he first saw her encased in ice. "Yes, you've all sensed something about her that's different. I believe it's what kept her alive in the ice for so long, it's abnormal that anyone would survive in that type of cold."

The Leader nodded, that was the most Itatchi had ever spoken in a meeting. This must have been important. "So we'll wait until she unfreezes more and retains more memories." Pain stated and dismissed then.

Once all the members were gone Konan went over to Pain. The blue haired criminal looked at the ginger with a leveled expression. "Pain, what have you sensed from her?"

"Why does it matter?" The multi pierced ginger spoke.

"When ever I'm near her I feel calm and like a mother watching her child." Konan confessed, "The other members feel something to, that's why Zetsu tries to avoid her whenever he can."

Pain rubbed his temples as he processed the information. In truth he was filled with hope for his dream when near Sol. It was difficult to say this to anyone else, even Konan who was always by him.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Deidara asked as he walked into the room which Sol inhabited.

"You know, starring at the ceiling…like always." Was Sol's reply to the stupid comment. Deidara seemed to notice his mistake but shrugged it off, "Anything interesting at least?"

Sol debated if she should tell him the dream, after twenty seconds she spilled the story. By the end Deidara seemed pretty interested but complained for the lack of color. It was interesting to tell Deidara things since if it wasn't artistic sounding or about food he'd go on and on about it.

"I mean your hair is stark white but your eyes are also, maybe that's why." Deidara went on; he wouldn't shut up for ten more minutes. He would have gone on if Hidan hadn't told him to 'Shut the fuck up or I'll rip your throat out blondie!'

That statement resulted in the both bickering. It went on for a good five minutes before Sol began to yell,

"Shut the hell up!"

Both ignored her.

Anger was boiling with the irritation following. The final straw was a door fragment sailing to hit her in the face. Her head snapped toward them and her eyes narrowed, her glare caught both boys' attention and they froze, each holding the others shirt and their fists poised to punch the other.

Silence.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR HEAD MOVED, HMM!" Deidara yelled and Sol froze and realized he was right, she gaped in astonishment.

"Well this was shit! Pansy couldn't put up a fight anyway." Hidan stated since he didn't want to admit to being a little freaked at Sol's glare.

Deidara and Sol rolled their eyes at the Jashin worshipper. They knew he was lying, he wasn't the greatest liar around them but then again they were more observant than the regular human, well Deidara was anyway.

"What's the ruckus about?" Konan asked as she stepped threw the doorway but stopped when she saw Sol, "I'm going to find Itatchi." With that she turned around and dashed off to find the emo like Uchiha.

The three left in the room looked at each other and shrugged, well Sol couldn't so she just raised an eyebrow. "Well see ya later." Hidan stated and trudged through the remains of the door.

"I should bolt also." Deidara said since they were only lucky that Konan had been to distracted to notice the door was in shambles on the floor. He was going to stick around with both Konan and Itatchi coming back. "I'll see you later, hmm."

* * *

Raingirl: Didn't like the ending

Sol: Yeah.

Raingirl: Anyway, ANNOUNCEMENTS!

Sol: Oh no, here we go.

Raingirl: Shut up Sol, So as not to confuse anyone I will let you know that…..um.

Sol: You forgot…didn't you?

Raingirl: O_O Maybe, but it was important.

Sol: Just review you lovely readers and you'll earn a food of your choice (Virtually of course) So be sure to add what you want or you just get skittles…maybe cookies.

Itatchi: Let's go.

Sol & Raingirl: Where's Hidan?

-Hears slapping sounds and Konan yelling about doors as Kakuza yells about the prie-

Sol & Raingirl: *sweatdrop*

Sol: Ok…BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Frozen Fog

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I wouldn't be here, I'd be else where partying. BUT I own my OC and my Dragon Knight volumes I bought last year! :D

Sol: *sweat drop* Great disclaimer there.

Raingirl: shut-up my throat hurts, on with the story.

-Hidan appears-

Sol: No need we're starting.

Hidan: SHIT! I had a good line.

Sol: maybe at the end or next time.

* * *

Itachi and Konan came back only minutes after the two boys bolted to as not to get in trouble because of the door. Itachi was just analyzing her with his red eyes then blinked. The silence seemed deafening and Sol was about to lose it with her nerves when Itachi finally said something.

"It's going quicker now." Then the nin just disappeared.

"Well that's good." Konan said, "Fire really didn't work and we were…hey are you ok?" Konan asked once she saw Sol's face blank out.

* * *

_There was open grassy plain in a clearing through rows of trees that has clustered to make a forest. The wind whistled a tune that was familiar as it caused the grass to dance. There was a child standing in the middle wearing a small blue sundress with a straw hat to match. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shone down, creating shadows in the trees. _

_That small child was laughing. It was strange since she was all alone and seemed to be talking with someone. Then the scene changed._

_It was the foggy forest again but the song was the same; _

'_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me' _

_She turned to the path where the fog swirled to yet again see the shadow child that was skipping. You could tell since they seemed to bounce as they moved toward her. _

* * *

When Sol came to later on she had a headache but also memories of such strange things. Konan hovered above her asking if she was alright, that she suddenly blanked out and had this look on her face.

"Sorry Konan but I have to tell you something."

Konan was surprised at what she had just been told. She then left to tell Pain. Once gone Sol smiled slightly, she used to be a ninja and the memory she had were of jutsus. It was an array of different kinds that just flew back into her head but something bothered her, something at the edge that kept gnawing at her mind yet unable to attain. It was irritating to say the least.

It seemed as if she'd never get better and the dream she had was rather difficult to explain into words. In truth she had two dreams but she didn't want to tell Konan or really anyone of the skipping child. It seemed better just to let it go and wait it out to see if it got anymore detailed.

Sounds of yelling brought her attention to the present time and she listened as Deidara and Sasori argued about art. It was often funny to hear them bicker about it. Sasori preferred puppets while Deidara wanted things to explode. In truth art was anything you wanted it to be but she wouldn't tell them that.

It seemed it would never end but good old Hidan started yelling and sadly was dragged into the fight when both boys said something about Jashin. It went on for another twenty minutes until my new hero came in, "Shut up or I'll rip out your tongues." The boys shut up as Konan continued in more detail in a very low voice that Sol couldn't here.

It worked like a charm and then Konan came to Sol and picked her up after asking if she wanted to go outside. Their hide out had faded lighting in the halls and after a series of hand signs courtesy of Konan they stepped out. The day was foggy Sol realized when her eyes adjusted to the dull but bright light.

"It's raining." Sol said and watched mystified as the droplets fell to the ground. Konan didn't reply as she too watched the rain as she held the handicapped girl in her arms. It seemed like forever they watched before Konan broke the silence, "This is Amegakure, the Land of Rain."

Konan went on to tell that Pain could make it rain but also stop it. It rains every Sunday or when Pain had to leave the village. Pain was like a god and would be one day soon. The conversation was one that didn't need an answer to it, only one to listen and remember. After the conversation ended they resumed watching and Sol couldn't help but feel safe with Konan. It was soon time to go and Sol was sad to have to leave.

Konan had dropped Sol off into her room and could still feel her maternal instincts lingering. Sol may have been months from fifteen but her body has stopped aging at around thirteen due to being frozen and in that ice some bones had contracted, making her smaller so she was only around five feet and one or two inches.

Konan walked into the Leaders office where he sat looking at paperwork with an unfeeling expression to regular people's eyes but Konan had known him long enough and could see he was stressed.

"Konan, I've had an idea."

"What is it?"

"As you know time is almost up." Pain stated, "Are last spy in Konoha will be found out soon and we still need to know the land. I've given it much consideration and I believe we should send new spies but not in the ninja ranks."

"How will we do this?" Konan asked.

"We know someone. We'll send a member or two in disguise on a long term mission to know the area better." Was Pain's reply, "Right now we should be focused on moving and gaining allies…maybe other things also."

"Right." Konan stated as she closed and locked the door from the inside.

Raingirl: -sadistic smile-

Sol: Oh no, someone help US! She's gone mad!

Raingirl: *whistles as she walks over to sit in a chair*

Sol: -nervously shifts from one foot to another- What have you done?

Raingirl: Nothing…ANYWAY! Next chapter we'll be giving out food to our reviewers, if you haven't requested food then you get cookies or maybe I'll spin a wheel and you get stuck with whatever it lands on! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sol: AND!

Raingirl: Fine fine, also we'll be answering questions if you have any.

Sol: AND!

Raingirl: -cries in corner- I was spelling Itachi's name wrong! T_T BUT! Thanks to the lovely reviewer who told me and I'll try not to make that mistake again!

Sol: Constructive criticism is appreciated as are regular reviews and questions. BUT NO FLAMES! We'll find you and make you watch the Barbie channel!

-Hidan enters-

Sol: Save it Hidan you're to late.

Raingirl: BYE!

Hidan: Review so I CAN TALK DAMN IT!


	5. Chapter 5: Frozen Hell For Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING but my OC OK! Back up lawyers! I OWN pocket knives!

Sol:…interesting there.

Raingirl: It was the butcher knife from the kitchen and it WORKED.

**REVIEWER CORNER!**

**Ria- The Ninja of Time**: Here's your SKITTLES X2 since you review a lot :D

**Sasunarufan101**: Thank-you for correcting me with Itachi's name! Now we've spun the spinner and….! CHERRY PIE is your prize!

**Reviewer Corner Over**

Sol: On with this story.

* * *

The Akatsuki members were pretty used to Sol now and only a few minded carrying her around since she still couldn't move most of her body. Sometimes she'd get a tingle in her spine which gave her and most others hope that it would be usable soon. The only time she could remember walking was in her dreams when they weren't being vague and irritating.

Life with the them was actually fun but now they were moving hideouts so they'd have to lay low in another village not far and move slowly. Hidan seemed more than a little pissed off about something but wouldn't tell and no one else seemed to know why either.

It was rather weird since Hidan had to go buy her clothes but whatever he bought Konan blew up about it and left to get clothes herself and return the other ones. It must have been bad since Deidara and many other members were on his case about it. Konan later came back and helped her change into a pair of pants, socks and flats, and a long sleeved black dress shirt. Konan seemed to like it and Sol gave no objection to the clothes.

They actually hiked to a smaller village that was a great distance from the Land of Rain while Deidara and Sol rode on one of his clay birds. The world was huge and Deidara loved to be a show off, twirling and doings loops in the sky. The two were the first to arrive at the house they'd live in for a day before setting off again.

Konan, Pain, Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan arrived next and could hear arguing from inside. They opened the door to see that Deidara had put Sol in a wheel chair and she was yelling at him, both totally oblivious to the other ninjas.

"NO! I'm not that handicapped that much!" Sol yelled and it was then they noticed the others when Pain cleared his throat.

"Hey, I'll make you a wheel chair if you stop complaining." Sasori said with a shrug of his shoulders. Deidara quickly included himself, not wanting to be over shadowed by Sasori.

"You don't know true art!" Deidara concluded and they both began to argue as Sol watched. Hidan at this point disappeared upstairs to do who knows what. Konan and Pain walked around them and up the stairs to sleep. Itachi rolled Sol away after she grew bored of the two artists' fighting.

The group had left again, bringing the old ratty wheelchair that looked ready to fall apart at any moment. Deidara and Sol rode on a bird again and the latter promised Konan and Sasori not to push the wheelchair off the bird so there was no worries there. Sol though had never promised to try and catch it if it fell (She still couldn't move anything below the neck) so she prayed it would fall on its own accord. Lady luck wasn't with her.

It was one week seven houses later when they stopped at a village near Fire country. Most of the group would stay here for awhile but Kakuza went off to bounty hunt and Zetsu was doing something, Tobi was somewhere but most hoped he wouldn't show up during their stay.

The first two days were normal; Hidan collecting people for sacrifices, Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Itachi doing unknown things, Pain doing paperwork, and Konan showing Sol the sights or with Pain. Inside his office. With the door locked.

So today Sol was stuck sitting in her crummy wheelchair at the table where Hidan had forgotten her twenty minutes ago. So far she'd glared at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that lay just out of her nonexistent reach. Pain and Konan had their door locked, again, and the others were gone for the day leaving no one to help her.

Her stomach growled from neglect and she stared at the sandwich in desperation. The piece of food was taunting her, lying right there at the edge of the table, just sitting there. Sol glared harder at it knowing it was laughing at her and making fun of her. It wasn't an arm length away just there!

The clock ticked and tocked for what felt like hours until she tried to bend over and it stung like –what did Hidan say…something about an 'f' and mother- what Hidan said the other day when he walked into a wall, now the house was one wall short. Yes it hurt but now it was just right in front on nose.

"I hate you." She growled at the sandwich and for the next thirty minutes focused on moving up an inch or so. Finally she moved up a little and smiled in triumph as she used her teeth to bite the sandwich and used her tongue to keep pulling it forward.

After finishing the sandwich and successfully getting peanut butter on her face she practiced moving her spine. She was so excited that she was able to move her spine that even if Hidan were to show up she wouldn't yell at him. But she decided to get even.

**-Elsewhere-**

Hidan had just finished his ritual and was in a good mood when he realized something.

"AH FUCK! I forgot the fucking kid!" Hidan yelled and took off toward the house. He'd left over six hours ago and didn't even feed that kid, if the others found out he was TOAST! He may be immortal but he was still a guy, and every guy had genitals.

He ran into the house and to the kitchen to see Sol still sitting there, where he left her. "Hidan." She said and before he knew it last nights takeout soared into his face. "What the fuck?"

"I practiced while you were gone, watch." Sol stated and sucked in a breath and blew the jar of peanut butter at him. "Ok, I'm done. Guess what!"

Before Hidan had a chance to start cussing her out he froze. Eye's widened and he just starred. "Where's Konan?"

"Upstairs, she hasn't seen."

Evil smiles lit their faces.

* * *

**That Evening**

The group was all eating take out again since the leftovers from yesterday had disappeared. It was normal with the usual bickering but it was Hidan's night to help (The calendar said so.) feed her but instead he left it at the edge of the table and waited. In the midst of conversation Sol bent down and caught the ends of the noodles and slurped them up as she sat up.

All conversations dropped the moment she bent forward. People around the table had looks of surprise but Itachi covered his up in seconds. Hidan started laughing his ass off and even fell out of his chair at some point.

"How..? When..?" Deidara asked.

"This morning when –glances at Hidan- he left me all alone in the kitchen to chase a squirrel!" Sol lied but Hidan wouldn't get that much in trouble if he sucked it up and said a ninja squirrel. Hidan was the idiot and denied it but when asked his story he wasn't sure what to say.

Conversation started up again as Hidan was sent to the corner of shame.

* * *

Days passed and passed with more fun then the next, Hidan and Itachi taught her how to do dangerous things with her wheelchair which hadn't broke yet. Itachi was there to correct whatever Hidan messed up, which was A LOT, and make sure they remained mostly unscathed.

Deidara and Sasori showed her art, often talking about each other with extreme criticism. Sasori let her watch him make puppets and explained each piece while Deidara would take her to some forest a few miles away and blow things up after making them. The fires these creations created were pretty to her and seemed familiar.

Konan took her shopping and taught her the names of certain origami, took her for a hair cut when it reached below her butt, and did other motherly things, but made Pain explain Hidan's religion and ground her when she broke some random vase, she swore it was an accident and that she wasn't trying to make it fall and hit Deidara. Pain also helped train her with the wind trick she could do, patient when she wanted to try something out, and many other things. BUT if it was a girl subject like make-up, period talk, and such he was gone. But it happened once when he had to watch Sol.

They had gone to this new store called, 'Target' to get lunch. So after they decided to look around; in the food section they loaded up on gummies and poptarts, walked right past furnishings and the toy section, and halted at the pet section.

"Didn't we have a cat?" Pain asked as he tried to remember days ago.

"Mittens, he ate Deidara's bug remember? That was why he was cussing about since he had to clean the.."

"Well let's keep going then." Pain stated as he remembered Mittens. That cat shouldn't have eaten Deidara's bomb, it was a mess.

Most sections they stopped at for a minute or two before leaving but suddenly she told Pain to please turn down the isle. He did and didn't notice the make-up until it was too late.

"Hey can you please take the red one out?" She asked as she moved her head to indicate the red eye liner. Pain held it up for her, took the cap off, and even made a line on his skin so she could see the 'true color' when she asked him to. After three HOURS his hands were covered with eyeliners of all colors, arms a rainbow of colors from the eye shadow section, and his nails were each a different color from the nail polish section. In those three hours he had gotten so many pity stairs from other men and fathers.

The clothing section was next and that took FOREVER! Pain reminded himself that next time some kid showed up at the organization to teach them fast shopping and not to let Konan take them shopping. When Konan does THIS happens.

"But the shirt doesn't match the wheelchair." Sol argued or it was, "Konan told me I shouldn't wear that type of clothing." A few times it was, "That's not a skirt, it's a top."

Pain was very confused at the styles, how could this skirt looking fabric actually be a sleeveless top was beyond him. After more pity looks and giggles from the women who were near with their own children he was about to give up.

BUT he managed to get out with the little sanity he had left, fifteen shopping bags, and a smile that made it all worth it but didn't cut the fact that he didn't want to EVER NEVER EVER do this again.

"Hey what's up with your arms and stuff, hmm?" Deidara asked but turned and moved away after the glare he got.

When Konan saw she had to excuse herself for almost twenty minutes since she couldn't stop laughing at what happened. She agreed to be the one to do the clothes and make-up shopping unless Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, or Hidan wanted to. At dinner the guys all yelled 'no' even Itachi seemed afraid of the idea. Konan called them wimps and left the room after finishing.

Raingirl: Oh poor Pain. My mother and Father know your pain.

Sol: -rolls eyes- You love being difficult when shopping.

Raingirl: NO! I'm just that one word that means I just can't decide.

Sol: Or you love to just do that.

Raingirl: Well it IS a little fun. Hey wait where's Hidan?

Sol: Ria-Ninja of Time out cussed him. Why?

Raingirl: Lol, he's letting Rai-chan (Hope you don't mind Ria-Ninja of Time) scare him? She gets extra skittles.

Hidan: NO FUCKING WAY AM I BACKING DOWN! I'll slice her up

Sol: -Hidan ranting in background- He's ranting again.

Raingirl: I got it.

-Hidan is heard cussing and yelling as a few bangs follow until silence-

Raingirl: -appears as she drags Hidan by his ankles- Well that was fun.

Sol: Well he's out cold. Please review and we give you food! REQUEST FOOD OR YOU SUFFER THE FOOD WHEEL!

Raingirl: We're making it gross now!

Hidan: -snoring-

All (except Hidan): BYEE!

Raingirl: WAIT!

Sol: What?

Raingirl: Ok, tommorow I have school and since i've been out for two and a half days i'll have MAJOR homework and over Thanksgiving break (starting Tuesday) from Wednesday to about next Sunday or Monday I will be in North Carolina for food :D and a funeral :'( so I won't have access to a computer most likely. I will try to get one more chapter up before I leave but chances are updates will be slower since I share with two other sisters, my Mother, and the cat who loves this chair. Also because I have projects to finish and I have to pull up my math grade (I HATE U MATH!)

Sol: Anyway we'll see ya soon!

Raingirl: REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE YOU GO SHOPPING WITH Sol!

Sol: I'm looking more more eyeliner and gifts for the others!


	6. Chapter 6: Frozen Horror Eyes

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Hidan wouldn't be in the bottom of a whole. T_T

Sol: OK EVERYONE WHO CALLED ME A GIRLY GIRL!

Raingirl:- Adding food to the wheel of Food- Ria-chan but come on the eyeliner was totally lol.

Sol: Some of it was for Konan and some were for Sasori. I only bought nail polish since no one will share! -_-

**REVIEWER CORNER**

**Olivia1998: **Wasn't sure what you ment but I'll take it as a compliment. NOW! The FOOD WHEEL! –spins food wheel, looks like one from the price is right only darker colors- AND….! PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHE IS YOUR PRIZE!

**luchia-no-baka: **Thank you and for you we give apples.

Sol: she didn't catch that Hidan had messed with the wheel, you were to be sacrificed but we quickly corrected it.

**Ria-The Ninja of Time: **I always laugh at your reviews but Hidan MINE for now, HERE'S YOUR PIE! With whipped cream.

Hidan: On with the fucking story.

* * *

It was a rainy gloomy day in the house but Sol could only sigh. No one else was around yet again since they were attending some stupid meeting. It was calming to look at the rain and she would have enjoyed watching if she wasn't stuck lying on the ground, Hidan had of course tipped her wheel chair over and was gone before he could notice, which was an hour ago.

It ticked her off to be stuck on her back and a few feet from the chair since it was a piece of crap. While staring up at the open sky, she was on the porch, she couldn't help but wonder of her dreams. They had gotten slightly more detailed but she still couldn't make the features of that child. The song was also puzzling, so familiar yet just out of reach like a lot of other things.

A sharp pain in her side brought her back to attention feel quick, "Hey watch it I just got that back!"

Looking up she saw a guy around thirteen standing over her, "You alright there?"

"Yeah, just one of my stupid brothers left me out here after tipping my wheelchair over by mistake, I think." Sol lied -but then again didn't really lie- and watched as this brown redish haired kid picked u the wheel chair and then her and set Sol down in the chair.

"Whoa, you're really light."

"Compliments get you nowhere." Sol stated then introduced her self, "I'm Lacrimosa A."

"I'm Keith Tumoyo." He replied, "I'm here to find.."

"Sol!" Sasori called and Itachi, Hidan, and him self appeared in the doorway. "Who's he?" Hidan asked with suspicion, eyes going back and forth between the intruder and sol.

"Keith Tumoyo," Sol sated then went on to say, "You left me on the porch and knocked the chair over, he was nice enough to help me out."

"Anyway," Sasori started after sending a glare at Hidan, "Konan needs you."

"Alright, would you please give me a hand?" Sol asked and Itachi was the first to move, once out of hearing range Sol whispered to Itachi.

"I don't like him."

"Neither do I."

Satisfied with the small talk she fell silent and let Itachi take her to the origami loving Akatsuki member. Said member had needed Sol for measurements and a regular check up and small talk about kick ass girl things like what Konan will wear with her 'dinner' with the leader. It was then said leader came in, "Who was the kid from earlier?"

"Keith Tumoyo, I don't like him. Something's off about him." Sol stated. Pain nodded at her answer and accepted it. Sol wasn't one to lie to him or Konan, maybe Hidan once in a while. It's just that 'Keith' had claimed to be looking for his cat –Pain hoped it wasn't Mittens, since he didn't want to explain- and then he just left.

* * *

Later That Day

It was still a rainy day only it had gotten worse. The lights flickered now and again but Pain and Konan still left for their date. Some how Hidan had left and brought back movies that had blood on the cases but no one asked guessing his newest victim had been packing since there was also microwave popcorn.

The boys and Sol gathered into the living room; Sasori occupied the only arm chair, leaving the other three to sit on the couch where Sol was placed in the middle as a barrier line really since Hidan and Deidara would most likely try to kill each other at some point. The movies were Saw, Halloween, and Paranormal Activity.

They watched Saw first after fighting for fifteen minutes and sat down to watch. Deidara wouldn't shut up about the beginning and the dead guy on the floor in the movie. Sasori remarked about the trials the people went through which called Deidara commented on and they got into a fight. Sol told them both to shut up and didn't get the movie by the time it ended due to all the talking that took place.

Halloween was next and the only one to talk was Hidan saying Michael Meyers must have been a Jashin worshipper since that girl stuck knitting needles –Hidan's words- into the guys fucking neck but he just pulled them out. Everyone was annoyed with Hidan by the end.

Next movie was Paranormal Activity. No one talked, their eyes were glued to the screen and Deidara even jumped multiple times and Hidan was oddly quiet and Sasori jumped a few times but hide it well. Sol was happy she couldn't move since she would probably have jumped twenty feet in the air and fall behind the couch. Hidan was shoveling cold popcorn into his mouth and spitting out kernels every few minutes.

Once it was over they tried to make jokes about the movie and were surfing the regular TV channels when Hidan put on 'The Strangers' the beginning stated it was based on real events but it may have been lying. Through out the movie Sol was nervous about the whole thing while Deidara was screaming and at one point his bowl of popcorn went up with him when he jumped, spilling on Sol's head, shoulders, and lap as a few landed on Hidan who blew up about it but then settled down. Hours passed and they all fell asleep on the couch.

When Sol woke up she wasn't on the couch anymore but lying on the floor of the kitchen with a killer head ache. After a few minutes she remembered that they all had gone upstairs to bed but Hidan of course dropped her on accident which explained why her head hurt. "Damn you Hidan." She growled out as she tried to fall back asleep. Luck wasn't with her as she got a full dose of the noise the house made that one usually wouldn't notice until moments like, well, these.

It was taking forever and she began to wonder where Konan and Pain were since they would have noticed her sprawled out on the floor. Well unless they were busy 'making coffee' as Sasori called it when ever a certain subject was brought up. Now she had mental images and wanted a cup of cocoa the way Hidan made it. For such an 'evil' guy he made a mean cup of cocoa and had whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, and some secret recipe she didn't want to think to hard about. As she was picturing the smell and taste she heard a noise to her left.

She moved her head to the side to see a shadow figure looking through something. Thinking it was Konan or Pain coming to save her she whispered, "Hey what are you doing?" The figure jerked up to attention and whirled around to look at her.

Sol got an uneasy feeling as she watched the shadow walk closer to her and stand over her. It was to dark to see what they looked like but they suddenly picked her up in a choke hold before she could scream. Their grip tightened on her neck and she could no nothing to stop it, the air caught in her throat rendering her air trick useless. The edges became blacker than usual and were spreading across her vision with scared her; she was being chocked to death.

It was nearly over and she was feeling tired when her eyes pierced into his and she saw something. It was like a door was opening and it was one that led to survival. Sol reached out to it with her eyes and something snapped inside her. Words flew from her mouth as she saw another world only it was summoning large stone spikes in a calamity of panic. Her eyes felt like exploding and she felt something hit her hard but couldn't comprehend what it was that hit her. It was horrible. She could hear herself singing;

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell_

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it  
You better believe it.

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen  
Haven't you seen  
The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen  
Haven't you seen  
The ruins of our world

* * *

Sol stopped and stared at the body that lay only several feet away, prone on the ground with a pool of blood coming from beneath him and growing. Her eyes stung but she couldn't bring herself to notice. There was a dead body in the kitchen, where they eat and cook, rarely, food and sometimes clay for Sasori's puppets.

It was seconds later Konan came running in having heard screaming from halfway down the street. Her amber eyes fell upon the dead body as she flicked on the kitchen light, traveling to see Sol up against the far wall with an indent in the wall from where she must have hit and she froze as she saw her eyes. Pain came seconds after Konan and surveyed the scene and also looked to where Konan was staring at in aghast. Sol's usual white eyes where different, the area around the pupil was swirling as the other part of the eye was a fiery color with small lines of white. In that same moment the swirling stopped to reveal small blue and ice white drops, five in total around the black pupil.

Sol's eyes landed on the two before she passed out.

* * *

At Meeting Early That Morning

Pain and Konan had told the others about what they saw and waited for Sol to give her side of things. So Hidan dropped her in the kitchen –Hidan receives murderous glares- and she blacked out. When she woke up she heard noises from the other room and thought it was one of the Akatsuki so she called out to the person. It wasn't though and she realized it a second too late but before she could do anything he chocked her. It was just chance when she glanced in his eyes and saw something and so she reached out to it. Next thing she knew a song was coming from her mouth and she hit something –the wall- but when she blinked all she saw was his dead body on the floor that had been a random burglar and mercenary.

Hidan by the end was literally buried in glares since it was his fault he dropped her. Pain was even glaring and that was worse. He was going to be sure to do something good for that kid to get on their good side.

Pasin spoke, "I have an idea, Hidan you know the mission but it's not believable enough so you'll be undercover with Sol."

'Well that explains why Hidan hasn't cut his hair in a long time.' Sol thought as the others jumped up and tried to persuade Pain to take it back.

"The person Hidan has to be will acquire him to live with someone outside our organization and Sol's memory proves she used to be a ninja so she will go, also to make the story more believable."

"When?" Deidara asked.

"A few months, I won't send sol in without training and Hidan needs to work on his acting skills. You'll be on a long term mission in Konoha to survey the land and find information on the nine-tailed beast that lives there."

Seeing they wouldn't be able to argue all agreed except Itachi who had gone to find Kisame to carry out a mission and thus wasn't present. After the meeting Deidara and Sasori took Sol to the puppet masters' workshop room and Deidara covered her eyes as Sasori brought out her new wheel chair. Sol was ecstatic and thanked them again and again. The chair was painted blue and tricked out with a carrying thing underneath and a leg buckle AND it had brakes along with a hypo drive. There was even a small box behind one of the wheels that could hold a variety of things. Now with a grin on her face she asked them for another favor.

* * *

Outside That Evening:

Deidara was trying the last cord before backing up and going to sit on the porch with Sol and Sasori. The puppet master used an old puppet to light a match and throw it. The flame caught and within seconds the air was shrill with the sound of fire works and bright colors as the long hated wheel chair was blown up for the big final, a wheel soared through the air and left a trail of blue. Deidara and Sasori watched as the dynamites and fireworks were used up in a huge array. The others came out to watch in curiosity.

* * *

Sol: YAY Fireworks!

Raingirl: YUP! I like the ending! Good bye stupid chair and HELLO new one.

Sol: Anyway next chapter will begin my mission!

Raingirl: ALSO sorry for the horror just couldn't help it.

Sol: KK well REVIEW people!

Raingirl: I'm leaving in two days so I may not get a chance to update tomorrow which gives ya plenty of time!

Hidan: Go away and review so they'll shut up!


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen:Arrival & Dream II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thank you Mitzzi,HYPERLINK ".net/u/2569379/" \t "_new"Olivia1998, and Neko-Renku for adding this to your alerts!

**REVIEWER CORNER:**

**Ria-Ninja of Time:**I will do that soon! Just wait a chapter or two so it's a surprise! Also here you can have….ICE CREAM! The spinner broke thanks to Hidan. :'(

**Haik**: Thank you and NO! Deidara can't steal my cookies and Hidan HAS TO SHARE HIS COCOA! Here are some donuts for you since –sniffle- Hidan broke the food wheel until further notice. Also I was worried about Sol's character since she's going to be –spoiler ish- powerful and I was getting worried, any ideas would be lovely if you have any!

**The Girl Born from Dolls**: No problem, hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and about Pain/Pein's name, well many people spell it each way but I'll go back and forth between the two if I can remember. Hope you don't mind! .

**REVIEWER CORNER OVER~**

Sol: Well it's about time you got back to writing!

Raingirl: Shut up all during my trip I was mostly thinking about this story and hit a dilemma between two possibilities I could have happen.

Sol: Ano…how will you decide?

Raingirl: -shrugs- Whatever happens.

Sol: *Sweatdrop* Hey what about what you got at the South Point Mall?

Raingirl: *!* OMJJ! I got Naruto volume 36, when Hidan kills Asuma so I know the fight better and the NEWEST D. Gray Man volume, though I've already read it online.

Sol: On with our mission!

Raingirl: NOTE FIRST! There's a time skip to about four or three months later, so basically I didn't want to bore any one with the training AND it's a surprise. Also her eyes are back to normal, white and all. SO ONWARD!

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as the morning haze had yet to dissolve. The breeze was light as it stirred the leaves that named this area with pride and power. The huge village was adorned with buildings of all shapes, sizes, and colors that gave it even more color than it already had, more color than The Rain Village had in so long. From atop the Hokage's mountain two silhouettes could barley be made out in the mist. One stood tall as the other sat near the edge of the 2nd Hokage's head and was looking out into the village that was still sleepy with the morning still needing to rise.

"So, this is Konoha huh." Sol stated to herself as she took in all the colors and oddly familiar atmosphere. Hidan also watched from further back, his hair was grown out and had spiky bangs that hung in his face since it wasn't gelled back like it usually was.

"So, we're to live with Haru Satoshi for the time being." Sol said again to herself as she recalled what Pein had told them days ago. "You are going to be a traveling journalist and researcher, who set that up?"

"Shit if I know!" Hidan yelled, annoyed that he was picked for the job. Sol was here too and many threats had come his way if he let her get hurt or blew their cover. Sol had gotten a warning also but only about blowing cover and they each were given a code name to ensure that Hidan wasn't recognized.

"Oh come on, 'Creed' isn't that bad." Sol said, it was true, the name fit him well.

"What ever little bunny." Hidan retorted; Sol's code name was Rini which was picked by Konan after much debate.

Pein wanted Soul, Zetsu suggested Anzu, Kisame wanted Nishi, Tobi wanted to call her Tobi Jr. (That one was instantly tossed aside), Deidara wanted Blaze, as Sasori suggested Amara, Hidan argued for Hild, but Itachi came up with Lyn which made it to the final round but was one vote short since Kakuza was bribed to vote for Konan's idea.

Needless to say Itachi was silently angry at losing the vote but got over it after Sol said that he could call her Lyn during her mission and maybe even as code. Sol was the one to decide Hidan's code name after looking a little more into religion and came across Creed which just seemed to fit him but it was tied with Silas. Pein eventually broke the tie and ordered it be Creed.

"We should get to the gate soon to be let in." Sol stated as she looked to Hidan who walked over and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. Over the months of training Sol had gained movement back into her left arm (Which was suck-ish since they found out she was right handed) and learned to use it again, her right arm was slower since she couldn't move her hand yet but could lift the arm part, just not very well. Both legs still refused to budge but the right would tingle once in awhile.

They disappeared with the leaves and mist to appear in the forest, entering the regular way that most 'regular' people are supposed to enter, through the front door. The gaurds at the door checked their passports and asked their business.

"I'm looking into research for my latest novel and decided to meet up with an old friend, Haru Satoshi, who will be helping me and letting us live with him. This is my sister Rini, are parents died in an accident which left me to take care of her." Hidan stated just as he'd practiced with the others, which always lead to the Jashinist cursing and ranting.

"Hey there, how old are you?" One of the ninjas asked Rini, his voice soft and amusing.

"Twelve." She stated, also as practiced since in truth she was fifteen but only looked small due to her much earlier predicament. The ninja smiled and once Hidan –er- Creed explained about that in the 'accident' that killed 'their parents' Rini was saved but somehow her nerves were shot and was still gaining them back, both guards looked sympathetic. How awful it must be to watch your parents die then be paralyzed due to things you can't control. They were granted entrance and once out of ear shot Hidan said,

"Holy shit, that was easier than expected."

"Keep it down Creed ninjas are crawling all over the place. You never know whose listening."

"I fucking know that!" Creed retorted as he began to look for the address.

* * *

After almost an hour of yelling and arguing they stopped for directions. The house was actually an old closed bookstore; it was identical to all the other building except it had a yard and backyard, and also it wasn't exactly in town but close. They knocked on the door and no sooner did it fling open and reveal another man just inches shorter than Hidan with long brown hair swept back into a ponytail with glasses adorning his tan face and making his blue eyes pop. His clothes consisted of kaki pants, fingerless gloves, old sneakers, and a short sleeved vest (Like Shikamaru's) over a black shirt.

"HEY!" He said warmly as a huge grin lit his face up, "I'm Haru Satoshi, you must be Creed that sent me all those letters." Creed noded, Pein had really sent them. All they said was about research and wanting to help on his newest discovery in order to write some novel.

Haru landed his gaze on Rini and smiled, "Hey there, you're Rini right? I've heard a lot about you in your brother's letters. I'm very excited to meet you."

Rini nodded, "Same here ."

"ARGH!" Haru yelled, Hidan tensed, ready to fight but Haru went on, "Please I'm not THAT old, call me Haru."

The two slightly relaxed but still kept their guards up after the outburst. The inside of the house was slightly normal, a living room, a kitchen, a den, a huge study, a bedroom, a bathroom, a staircase that led to a hallway that consisted of two more bedrooms, another study, another bathroom, and a veranda.

Rini was given the down stairs bedroom because of her 'issues'. She didn't like to call it a 'disability' and after winning the argument with Itachi's, Sasori's, Deidara's, and Konan's help of course.

Their stuff had arrived earlier that morning and was waiting in the hall; happily Rini was set in her awesome wheel chair that Sasori and Deidara made her. Haru seemed intrigued by the added effects but Creed signaled that it was better not to ask. In truth having a terrorist and puppet master make you a tricked out chair and help blow up your old, ugly one didn't mix into their story to well. It was better off left alone and not asked about.

Haru had half helped Creed unpack Rini's things. Half because Rini had to lure him out of the room so Creed could put her weapons and scrolls in a secret spot in the room. She was able to keep him occupied by asking about his rare plant fossil pictures. Creed was even able to unpack all his dangerous things before coming to save her from more talk about fossils.

"Hey Haru, listen we have to talk about some stuff." Creed called and Rini knew it was about staying out of his room, ignore any screaming from inside his room, and some stuff about her. It was fifteen minutes later and Rini could only wonder how Haru had accepted all this since he walked past her calmly, a smile on his face.

The time seemed to pass by quickly with all the events, big or small, that occurred. It was evening before they knew it. At dinner they ate ramen which came from the store but Rini didn't eat and retired for the evening. It wasn't even seconds after hitting the pillow that she fell asleep and began to dream.

_There was open grassy plain in a clearing through rows of trees that has clustered to make a forest. The wind whistled a tune that was familiar as it caused the grass to dance. There was a child standing in the middle wearing a small blue sundress with a straw hat to match. The sky was bright blue and the sun shone down, creating shadows in the trees. _

_That small child was laughing, sounding giddy as she spun in circles. It was strange since she was all alone and seemed to be talking with someone who wasn't there. Yet she swirled and swirled. Then the scene changed._

_It was the foggy forest again but the song was the same; _

'_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me' _

_She turned to the path where the fog swirled to yet again see the shadow child that was skipping. You could tell since they seemed to bounce as they moved toward her. The small child emerged wearing a gray dress and carrying a gray parole that swung back and forth in her small hands with each step. The fog kept her hidden as she walked up the crooked, gray steps that led into the small stone hut._

_The small child opened the screen door and then the gray looking other door. She walked inside and the door closed the screen one with a loud bang. The fog started to turn and churn, lifting until it disappeared. She eyes closed as the fog rushed her, sending shivers down her spine. The gusts of wind almost threw her back but she remained, covering her face with her hands in an X like stance. _

_The sound of the screen door banging was heard far off and the wind wouldn't let her open her eyes, the shrill wind seemed to cry as it pushed against her. Then it was over. Looking up she saw she was in a room, a small dirty room with an old beaten couch, a small coffee table that was rectangular, and a fireplace with a mantle that held an ample amount of objects but a small box caught her attention. She walked over to the box which was about the size Konan's origami flower she wore in her hair everyday. The case wasn't a box it was circular with dust chocking it but before she could touch it she heard a thump from above._

_She slowly and cautiously moved to investigate, passing a kitchen that had barley anything in it. The stairs were by the kitchen, small rickety stairs that were in need of serious cleaning. The window at the landing was dirty, the glass broken as the curtain blew wildly. Ignoring this for some reason she stepped over the glass fragments on the ground to step onto the next set of stairs, there were only four steps after the bigger staircase, that led up to a hallway. _

_The first door on the floor was broken in, reminding her of Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Kakuza who had all broken her door again and again. The room was barley furnished and small in size with pink wallpaper and a rickety old floor that had carpet a top it. It smelled like it had been closed off awhile and there was something staining some of the wooden shelves but before she could move to analyze it she heard another loud bang._

_The next few rooms may have had different wallpaper and flooring but were intriguing since each held little furnishings with some strange residue on it but the loud, volatile bangs would always stop her and she'd go to room after room to find the source._

_In one room she had found nothing but things wrapped in sheets. The walls were covered in long sheets that didn't even give a glimpse of what lay underneath it. Wandering around the room she came to a table covered by a huge sheet but objects poked up the sheet here and there. She was about to rip it off when she heard feet pound past the door at a rapid pace._

_She whirled around and ran out of the room but stopped in the doorway as she heard sobbing. It was near yet distant but it sounded from the room next door. Slowly she moved to the door and gripped the doorknob with cold, sweaty hands. Hesitantly she turned the knob and opened the door._

_The room was of a medium size with a wood floor and a blue wall with drawings and words written on it in red sloppy writing. The words were mostly sentences that ranged from little child sentences to complete poem like sentences; some were faded like old epitaphs on an old grave. Before she could read the words she heard loud, angry footsteps. She couldn't tell where they were coming from at first, not from the hall she knew. Then she looked up._

_A small outline of a rectangle was there and those footsteps were approaching it. She panicked and her eye caught the door to a closet, not wasting a moment to she ran inside just as the latch gave way and the new staircase hit the floor with a thud. From her view in the dark closet she watched a woman descend the stairs and looked towards the door and within seconds she walked out of the room._

_It was seconds later that Sol crawled out of the closet and stood and looked both ways in the hall before walking down the stairs, wanting out of the house. The screen door banged closed as the lady must of left. Cautiously Sol made her way to and out the door, catching the door before it banged and letting it lightly click into place. The outside was foggy and it wasn't surprising anymore, slightly freaky but that would have been okay in any other situation._

_She walked around to house to the back without reason but it felt right. In the back she saw a small shed but as she walked closer it seemed to get bigger and it was like a smaller version of a barn. The large left door was slightly ajar, letting her slip in but a huge gust of wind knocked her back, right on her butt into the fog that was slightly clearing._

_Screams filled her ears, causing her to hold her head between her knees and try to plug her ears. The sound was painful, full of sorrow and pain. It was the worst type of scream. After several more seconds it ended but the sound still rang in her head for much longer. It was a yell that caught her attention as the older lady came out from some back door, yelling like a mad woman who'd been off her rocker a very long time. The things she said were lost to the wind as the sky turned darker than it already was, the clouds almost the color of deep charcoal. It was then smoke filled her nose and she saw flames licking the barn from the inside, the wild colors of the fire stood out in the gray world like the illumination of the full moon to the night sky. The flames danced and consumed the barn as she spotted blue. _

_The small child stood at once was the barn door as it burned. The flames wild and dancing as bright red sparks fell around her. It was then she noticed something off about the child whose back was to her. Her eyes widened to what must have been saucers when she realized the once blue dress was stained with huge patches of blood. _

'_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far' _

_The singing child was slowly turning to look in her direction when suddenly she was thrown from the dream. She reached a hand out to the child as the black tendrils gripped her and yanked her farther away into a world of black. _

* * *

Raingirl: Please review

Hidan: Where's Sol

Raingirl: Dumbass! She's still sleeping! DUH!

Hidan: Fuck...-stops as raingirl holds metal bat-

Raingirl: Do NOT make me use this!

Hidan: REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8: Cussing and Pie

Disclaimer: I would love to own Hidan –dazes off at all the evil things she could do- but SADLY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO thus not owning Hidan –cries in corner- Now go away!

**REVIEWER CORNER!**

**Ria-Ninja of Time: **NOT THE ICE CREAM! Itachi's so kind to ~hug~ you. Here's your NEW ice cream, be careful not to trip! XD

**REVIEWER CORNER OVER!**

Sol: O_O

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK!

Raingirl: -in corner laughing-

Hidan & Sol: On with the story!

* * *

It was strangely funny to watch Hidan be dragged off to go on some dig, even funnier when he was scolded for cussing by Haru. It was around seven AM when they were woken up and went to eat. Hidan wore long black pants, sandals, and an open sleeveless vest. Sol had made fun of him after he was reminded by both Haru and herself that he needed a shirt. Hidan got back at Sol by making her wear a plaid skort with a light blue jacket over a white tank top. Also she had to wear her knee high socks to cover the bandages and he of course picked the ones that were exotic colors. At least he picked the black buckle dress shoes over the pink sneakers.

Haru gave her outfit a look, curious about the socks really. "Creed picked them." Rini said with one of those my-brother-doesn't-get-fashion- tones. The boy laughed as Creed looked at them strangely but shook it off. That morning they ate toast though Creed was dragged off with the toast still hanging half out of his mouth

"By jello," She said with surprise, "Those acting lessons should be permanent!" With no reply from anything or anyone she finished and used one arm to roll herself over to the sink to dump the dishes. She smiled to herself as she headed toward the door; it was now her part to do. Rini slowly wheeled down the road, taking everything in and noting key places and things.

People stared at the girl in the wheelchair but did not say anything or offer to help and Rini was content with that. Less people in her way and if she needed help she would ask. After analyzing some of Konoha she grew bored and after a few minutes found a clearing with a river, a ridge connecting one side of the river to the other.

She watched the water move, slowly and then fast. Fish swam down or up the river as small frogs went back and forth from a rock to the water. It was a shame that she didn't have the arm strength yet to lift herself into her chair and out of it. She wanted to touch the cool water that seemed so magical but dangerous, it made the ice. She shook her head and from the bag attached to the seat she brought out a sketch book and began to draw.

* * *

Her dreams were getting somewhat clearer, the woman and child's features were still a blur as were their words but the song was clearer and the scene in that room would change slightly. The music box was less vague and everything wasn't so gray. But each time that shed would burn and before that kid would turn around she was thrust from the dream. She once told Konan and Sasori about it after first seeing the fire. Konan believed it was a mix of memories that were trying to sort themselves out while Sasori said that her mind was trying to tell her something.

One dream was all about a field, just a plain field with wildflowers and bright, warm sunshine. A song was playing, a music box one where a person had to hum the song or sing it. The field was mystical in an unknown way. The sound of running footsteps would then be heard, voices yelling, "SOL!" in a friendly way. The voices were familiar in her sleep but upon waking she'd forget what they had sounded like.

The sound of water splashing snapped Rini from her trance and she looked to see a stone skipping over the surface of the water. She looked to the bridge to see three people who looked around her real age. Two were guys and one was a girl, the girl had pale lavender eyes and black hair that brushed a bit past her shoulders. This girl wore sweatshirts and dressed like a ninja. One of the boys was lazy looking with brown hair and the other guy had dark brown hair with his hood up, he looked wild…like an animal.

A huge white dog bounded toward her and studied her. He barked once then as the three came rushing over, except the lazy looking one who laggard behind. "Akamaru, don't run off like that." The dark haired guy scolded the white dog.

The only girl apologized for Kiba's dog as Shikamaru –as the girl had called him- muttered about the dog being 'troublesome'. The girl then introduced herself, Hinata Hyuga.

"I'm Rini Lyn." Rini said, she added Lyn on impulse since they all introduced themselves properly and even out of code she couldn't remember her last name. "I just moved her with my older brother Creed the other day."

"Why come here?" Kiba asked as he absently petted Akamaru's head.

"My brother is working with some architect for this novel he wants to write." Rini explained, "I'm only here since our parents died in an accident."

"I'm sorry." Hinata sympathized as Kiba then seemed to notice the wheelchair but decided not to ask about it. "Well we'll see you later we have to report to the Hokage." Shikamaru stated, even his voice was lazy like but filled with stress.

"It was nice to meet you all." Rini said and waved good bye to the three until they were out of sight. She noticed the sun was lower in the sky and sighed, her thoughts had taken up her afternoon once again. She put the sketch book and pencil back into the bag before wheeling herself through town, angry at Creed for not giving her lighter clothing. She stopped at a bakery and browsed over the treats. The female chef sighed as she looked at her ruined dessert, the crust was too moist and the filling was too big. Rini noticed and an idea hit her, she offered to take it.

She wheeled home with her dessert, looking forward to having it eaten.

* * *

Creed and Haru finally arrived home; Creed wanted to kill someone after listening to Haru and had to be careful and quiet. It was a fucked up day to say the least and he couldn't wait for tomorrow when he was going to make a sacrifice.

No sooner had he entered the door way Rini called out, "Hey HEADS UP YA ARSE!"

Something flew at Haru, who ducked so it smacked into Creed's face. The dish slowly slid off his face and on to the ground, revealing it had been a cherry pie with whipped cream. (AN: XP for Ria-chan) There was a five second period of silence as Haru moved away. Creed blew up.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BIT…OWWWW!" He yelled as Haru whacked him on the head with a heavy newspaper.

"No swearing in my house!" Haru yelled, Creed pointed at Rini who looked smug and innocent in her chair. "She substituted so they were about PG."

Creed tried to form an argument but gave up after seeing he wouldn't win and let Haru chastise him. "You do not call your sister the 'B' word and don't say the 'F bomb', it's inappropriate."

Rini watched on until leaving after Creed was sent to his room by an upset Haru. In truth the day had been funny but a familiar feeling swept through her, it was a peaceful feeling at least.

* * *

Raingirl: YES! It's OUT!

Sol: WAHOOO!

Hidan: -glaring in corner-

Raingirl: Oh come on it was for Ria-chan!

Hidan: -Glares- What ever, you're all just lucky it was cherry.

Sol: -hesitantly- ….Why?

Hidan: Blood

Sol: I knew I shouldn't of asked, my bro is a blood addicted nini!

Hidan: I'm not your real brother! Besides you act like such a !

Haru: NO SWEARING Creed! How could you call your own sister that!

Sol: -whispers to Raingirl- Why is he here?

Raingirl:-whispers back- O_O IDK…XD lol

Sol: -whispering 2 me still- At least he sisn't here what we said before.

Raingirl: ANYWAY! –Haru still yelling at Creed/Hidan is background- This is important, my sister was telling me that Akamaru is bigger in the Shippuden series and I explained that it's actually months before Naruto comes back. ALSO! I only had one review last chapter so if you all want another chapter I would love 2-3 reviews and so please review.

Sol: Sorry folks but we have lives to-well MY life is this story..so if it were to stop then…..O_O Then I'm considered….dead. OMJJ! –faints-

Raingirl: REVIEW! We yell at Hidan, I take requests! ^_^

PS I made a Naruto Video using the song Bottoms Up on Youtube, you can find it there, my screen name is the same as on here. Thanks Youz! I may but the link on my profile sometime!


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen: Pein & Konan

Disclaimer: It's been nine chapters I think we all know I don't own Naruto or –cries- Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Kakashi, or D. Gray Man T_T

Sol: Why is D. gray Man in there?

Raingirl: I hope to start a D. Gray Man story soon but I'm working backwards on it, slightly.

Sol: Oh, with **** (It's a secret)? Very interesting!

Hidan: Hurry up!

**REVIEWER CORNER**

Ria-Ninja of Time: Lol, I always love your reviews. Here are your skittles!

The Girl Born from Dolls: XD Its ok, I was going to post this chapter anyway when I saw your review and I was all 'YAAYZ! The second reviewer!' Now since are food spinner is still in repair –glares at Hidan- I have an extra spinner that gives out songs you should listen to if you haven't and it's…! OMJJ! The song is Duvet, the opening song from serial experiments Lain.

**REVIEWER CORNER OVER**

Sol, Hidan, and Raingirl: To the Story! (hidan added the 'F' word and is now being beaten up by Haru)

Sol: Also does anyone like Haru? If so please let us know ^_^

* * *

It was hot, hot hot HOT! Konaha was having some type of heat wave and the people were suffering due to it. Rini sat by the bridge again, leaning on a small tree that grew close to the edge of the bridge and river. Hidan of course had left her here this morning since he had to go off with Haru, again! It had been two weeks and each day she was left some where.

Leave it to Hidan to pick out the whitest frilly dress she had with a white sun umbrella, her shoes were white buckle dress shoes with long socks that were frilly at the top. A pinkish purple blanket that was light in color was what she was seated on and her wheel chair was folded up next to her. Rini had a book, a sketch book, and a few pencils out to keep her occupied but grew bored after the first three or four hours she'd been sitting in the hot sun.

Rini hoped Hidan was suffering on his dig and that Haru was yelling at him for cussing. Grumbling to her self wasn't working but did pass the time. She began to draw again, her mind off on other things. Hinata and her talked on a regular basis and introduced her to a few others such as Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, Neji Hyuga, Ino, Sakura, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi, Shino, and Asuma along with the Hokage, Tsunade.

Shikamaru was another she saw on a day to day basis, they'd watch the clouds or he's teach her to play Shogi. Often times she'd watch Shikamaru and Asuma play but she never once beat them. It was always fun to hang out with Shikamaru; he was lazy and never ran ahead or was in a rush. It didn't make her feel awkward since she couldn't walk. If anything Kakashi and Asuma were very helpful and offered to try and teach how to walk when/if she gained more nerves back in her legs.

If she ever was with Sakura or Ino they'd talk about girl stuff, which is what she needed since Konan wasn't there, and she was living with two guys. Sometimes they'd stay at the flower shop to talk about well, flowers. Shino was quiet and Rini barley saw him but when she did Hinata was always with her or kiba was. Akamaru was adorable, Kiba often joked about her spoiling him.

Neji was a bit rude and so antisocial but seemed like a good person at heart. Hanabi was pleasant to be around but where Hinata lacked skill she made up with friends, which her sister didn't seem to have many of. Once Hanabi had taken her to school where she met Iruka sensei and passed the day by watching the class. After class let out Hanabi and her talked about the lessons, Rini found it some what difficult to keep from explaining what people were doing wrong. She was to remain like a normal girl with little training in the shinobi arts unless it was a last resort.

Most of the time they would find her wherever Creed had left her, like in the street or by some random training ground. It was only days ago when she told him about this place and this morning he dumped her here on impulse? Well he had better hope so or she'll find someway to kick his ass. Sighing she looked at what she'd drawn and was surprised to see it was a symbol.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

The forest was filled with shadows and very little light. It came off as eerie and wicked; the village not far from the area called it the 'Witch's Forest' due to its strange aura. People didn't dare to go through here, in fear of the legends that surrounded this place.

Two people did, not seeming to really care about the legend or some curse. The eerie aura did secretly creep them out but they were Ninja, and ninja aren't scared of a forest. Besides they had good reason to be there.

"Konan, are you sure it's here?" Pein asked as the sun that broke through a patch in the trees made his nose studs sparkle. Konan held in a laugh at the scene, Pein…sparkling? It was never going to get old.

She nodded, "She even drew a picture and the people around town called it the Witch's house." Pein nodded, he remembered the people freaking out and looking scared. Konan and Pein decided to check it out after hearing some of the legends but one old lady told them to come back to her house if they came back from the forest. This lady had information, valuable and all she required was something that belonged from the house.

So with their wits, some pieces of Sol's sketchbook, and some extra necessities they'd set out. It was hours later when they came to a clearing, weeds choked the ground and it was all gray. Konan looked at one of the drawings and walked around, analyzing everything.

"This is one of the drawings, only it was much prettier in Sol's drawing." Konan said and was surprised to hear a voice, only it wasn't Peins.

_Sol, Sol, sunshine girl._

Pein was by Konan in an instant, aloof and calculating. They didn't hear anymore. "What was that?" Konan asked in surprise and an idea came to mind.

"Do you know Sol?" She called out, her eyes analyzing the smallest change in anything.

_Sol, Sol, where is Sol?_

"What are you? Where are you?" Pein called, his voice was calm but firm.

_Sol knows where is Sol? We miss Sol, the missing Sol._

"We're friends with Sol, can you help us?" Konan asked but hurried on, "We came to find a house, one she lived in."

"Missing?" Pein asked in confusion, "She isn't missing. You make it seem like she ran away."

_Missing, Sol is missing. _

There were no more answers but Konan caught a sound, a creaking sound and the sound of feet. She took off in that direction with Pein by her side. They came to a small over grown path ten minutes later. Following it they were wrapped in fog but came to a house also covered in fog. Konan scanned another picture and looked back at the house, "This is it."

They cautiously walked up the uneven stone steps of the open porch. There were two doors; one was a screen door that was in desperate need of cleaning and the house door that wasn't any better than the screen door. The main door was unlocked and even slightly open, allowing then access without fret. They were extremely careful and on guard as they entered the stone house.

The inside was littered with dust but surprisingly there wasn't a bug in sight. Konan studied the drawings in her hands and moved around the room before stopping at was once a den where an old beaten couch, a small coffee table that was rectangular, and a fireplace with a mantle where. Pein looked around the room before coming to stand by Konan who was at the mantle, holding a round object that was covered in dust.

"This music box was one she often described to Sasori and me." Konan said and slipped it into one of the pockets in her Akatsuki cloak. They studied each room; the kitchen didn't have anything in it besides some dishes, expired canned food, and silverware. The living room had a table that was missing a leg, and don't get them started on the bathroom.

Konan went upstairs while Pein was still looking around the ground floor. The window on the landing was broken yet there were no bugs crawling around. The first room had a busted in door, the wallpaper was pink, the floor wooden with a carpet covering it. There were shelves in the room that held random things like glass, old bandages, boxes, ropes, curtains, flowers seeds, matches, and cages. A few even held books but she glanced over those until she noticed stains on the shelves. Walking closer she realized they were blood stains, most likely from bugs or snakes that were killed when the house was still used.

She surveyed a few more rooms that were barley furnished and had small stains on the floor. She felt uneasy as she went to the next room where everything was wrapped in sheets.

Pein was surveying a weird substance on the carpet when he heard something from upstairs shatter. He was by Konan in seconds but she was just starring at something in her hands. Pein saw the thing in her hands was a book and in that book were photos. The photos were of Sol at a smaller age of three through five or six, the only there was something different about each photo and caption but each had one thing in common.

Sol was dead.

* * *

In each picture was a way she died and each had a caption, 'Poison Snake Venom' was one and underneath were the words, 'Failure to Die'. Every photo had those last words and the writing seemed angrier as it went on. Then Pein noticed the table, it had weapons like knives, maces, pins, and vile upon vile of different poisons. Even Pein was a bit disturbed by it all and felt sick at the photos but his partner was shacking with unveiled anger.

Pein took the photo book and snuck it into his cloak, he would burn it later. Konan moved hesitantly to the next room, pausing outside the door. "In her drawing this room will be filled with words on the wall."

She said it like a warning to herself, and then she stepped inside the door. Pein followed, he wouldn't admit it but the place was beginning to taunt his nerves. Walking in he saw Konan was right; the walls were covered in words. But it wasn't right, the writing was in red, some marker but most was in blood by the looks of it.

Konan was reading the walls carefully, he started to also and found the words to be down right out freaky while some were cheerful and the writing of a five year old others were in the same handwriting but written with grown up words. One sentence caught his eye the most,

_-Then the light shall drown in the red tears that Hell's angel's cry- _

Konan was scanning over the words and sentences that were long ago written. Her emotions a mix of confusion and sorrow but now rage at who ever could have done that to Sol. After being with Sol for awhile she felt like her mother and that meant protecting her. The other Akatsuki members felt the same way; Sol had found a way into each one of their hearts. Even Kakuza who only seemed to love money had a soft spot for her. Zetsu and Tobi were still a mystery but seemed to like her well enough since Zetsu didb't try to eat her and Tobi was kind when ever he saw her.

A sentence then caught Konan's eye and she reread it three times to make sure she had it right.

_-That which was frozen and still shall break to find the key. The key that will be the light or death.-_

Konan committed the two sentences to memory and looked at the next sketch, the burning shed. The two walked out and around the house to the backyard. They saw weeds but not a snake or bug as they walked.

"Have you noticed there hasn't been a single insect, snake, or animal since we got here?" Konan asked as they walked.

"Yes, it's very odd." Pein replied then added, "Maybe that elderly woman knows why."

"We'll have to stop by her home before we leave."

Pein was the first to notice the ground they stood on was no longer weeds or grass but debris and remains of burned wood. Konan then noticed and backed up until on the weedy grass. "This is where it once stood."

Pein and Konan looked at the ground where the shed once stood, all that remained were the remains of decaying wood. "This is getting weirder and stranger. Let's just go back to town and ask that lady."

"Agreed," Konan replied and moved away from the area to go back to town.

* * *

-At Clarissa's Home-

The elderly lady was named Clarissa but asked to be called Clara. She had short graying green hair with wise brown eyes that seemed not at all surprised to see Pein and Konan at her door. After serving tea and sitting down at her table she offered a smile.

"You found the house I presume." It was not a question, she knew they had.

"Yes, we've brought an item as you asked." Konan replied and took out the music box as Pein took out the photo book. They laid them on the table for her to see and Clara picked each thing up with her wrinkly old hands. At the photo book she sighed as she looked through it and with the music box she smiled softly as if it brought back a memory.

"Before we begin do you have any questions regarding that house or maybe something that happened there or around it?" Clara asked.

"We saw not a thing of life around the house." Pein answered, "There was writing on the walls, blood, and fog. Everything was withered, no wildflowers or any plant besides weeds."

"There was a voice in the clearing, it appeared to know something." Konan added, on the way back the ninja had agreed to tell this lady what happened but if she tried anything they would kill here.

"I'll start at the legend then; it may clear some things up for you." Clara told them then began.

"It was many, many years ago when the news spread. The ones living in the forest were thought to be wonderful people but one night a towns men went to tell them of a meeting when he heard screaming, curiously he looked into a window to see the older lady doing what he summed up as 'witch craft' and was murdering the child. Filled with horror he ran away and told the story but wasn't really believed since the next day the child was in town, healthy and fine."

"The man went back several times and each time he always saw the child be murdered but was never believed. He told his wife who had doubts at first but agreed to go one night to the house to see if it were true. What she saw shook her up but after a bit she decided to do something. So she went to the clearing where the child went almost every day. The small child seemed to be talking to no one but always got an answer. Approaching her she called out and after a long conversation she managed to find out that the lady wasn't home. Tricking the child to letting her in the house she looked around and found every weapon. Up stairs she asked about the writing and the child said that the people in the clearing would appear at the window and spell the words out as she wrote."

"It went on for awhile until one night, just before dawn the man and woman saw smoke lift from the forest. They ran there and along the way found all the plants withering away, at the house a fog was setting in and as they hurried to the burning shed but they stopped. There was no longer a shed and later Ninjas were hired to sort through the remains but found not a bone. The fog though stayed and plants died away, the animals or bugs were believed to be gone since something else seemed to be going on."

"Once, just days after the fire the wife went to the clearing and begged to know what happened. All she got was a crying voice that said, 'Gone, she is missing.'"

"So, who was that lady?" Konan asked, "The one believed to be a 'witch' as people say."

"That was the child's mother." Clara said and the two ex-nin felt sick at the information.

"It seems you know the child of whom I speak of." Clara said and looked at them, "I will be less vague now. My husband saw and showed me, we tried to help but weren't believed. One day they disappeared but I think Lacrimosa finally snapped and lit the shed."

"But I don't get that if she's been killed then how is she still alive."

Clara had a soft, tired smile. "That is a secret of the unknown."

Suddenly Clara threw something at Pein and hit him dead on, he sat up from where he'd fallen as Konan laughed softly as she picked up one of the many small objects that hit him and poped it in to her mouth.

"There Skittles, you all just seemed so tense that I couldn't help myself, my deepest apologies." The old lady laughed in good humor as Pein sighed, offering a nod to her and a small glare at Konan who was still chewing on skittles and laughing at him.

* * *

Raingirl: Ah, yes the comic relief at the end.

Sol: Just couldn't handle how serious this chapter was?

Raingirl: A little and it was requested by Ria-chan and it just sorta happened.

Hidan: The plot thickens!

Sol: NOOO! You stole my line!

raingirl: I loved how we ended with the symbol for sol/Rini then the skittles for Pein and Konan.

Sol: You were going to stop with the photo book with the words 'Sol was Dead' weren't you. -_-

Raingirl: YUP! Then I got the idea for the skittles and just sort of couldn't stop.

Sol: So give them a preview of next chapter.

Raingirl:...

Hidan: -laughing- You have no idea!

Raingirl: What ever! I always wing it but we'll be back to the mission with Creed and Rini.

Sol: Great! So when's Naruto coming in?

Raingirl: Soon, very soon. BUT anyway reviews are lovely and I may change the summary a little!

Sol & Hidan: See you all next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen in Water

Disclaimer: I would love to own Naruto but as you probably know I don't so no accusing.

**REVIEWER CORNER**

**Rai-Ninja of Time:** I know it was serious last chapter but I couldn't help it. Haha that's hilarious. Please enjoy this chapter!

**REVIEWER CORNER OVER**

Sol: Happy chapter ten!

Raingirl: Trust me, this is an accomplishment for me. My Nabari No Ou story was I think 18 chapters and it took me a year and I believe a month to finish.

Sol: Anyway we're aiming bigger numbers if we can!

Raingirl: Hopefully. Anyway Hidan/Creed isn't here this fabulous morning that I'm sick. Blah.

Sol: So on with the chapter!

* * *

It was another hot day and Rini was stuck in the same outfit as yesterday (look at chapter 9) and exactly in the same place. Worry was her emotion, the night before Creed had been so stupid. He sacrificed a ninja which means people are going to be looking for their missing comrade. Sometimes she wondered how they haven't been caught yet with his big mouth. Haru remained oblivious to the weird way Creed acted which made her wonder.

The sketch she was drawing was of some koi fish she saw in Haru's backyard. He had a little pond with a few regular fish but three koi, one was silky white with pink and purple patches so she named it Tama. The other was golden with a few black patches near the snout/mouth so she called him Gin. The last one was all black on one side but all pale on the other, after much debate Rini named him Yu.

The three fish were so cute and always swam together but Yu sometimes was left alone. When that happened she liked to talk to Yu so he wouldn't be all alone. It may seem weird that she was talking to a fish but she found it calming and some times she would just sit in her chair and draw the fish.

It was afternoon when a shadow blocked her light, looking up she saw Rei. This guy was fifteen with black hair that was like Pein's hair only longer and more annoying. Rini had met him a week before and he claimed the bridge area was his, that unless you needed to just pass through you weren't allowed.

Rini glared up at the guy and wished she could punch his face. He loved that she was short and never stood up but she had a mouth. He snatched her sketch book and looked through it briefly.

"Koi fish? What idiot wastes time drawing Koi fish?" He replied and tossed the book down.

"The same type of person who is telling you to get a life." Was the reply.

"That's your comeback?"

"Sorry, my brother told me not to do that with strangers." Rini replied with a half smile on her face, Creed had taught her that one.

"Whatever, just get off the land!" He said, "You're not using it for anything important."

"I am actually. I have to wait for my brother and his friend." Rini stated and went back to drawing with her left hand. "They should be here in a few hours."

"Hours!" He said.

"Are you deaf? Yes, in a few hours." Rini restated. "Is that a problem?"

"Hell yeah it is!" He yelled, "You are in the way. My friends and I want to go swimming."

"Ok, then why don't you? Me being here isn't stopping you."

"We don't own swim clothes."

"Boxers were invented a long time ago."

"Were not going to leave spares for you to see."

"I live with guys. I sometimes have to do laundry. I've seen boxers and if you want to swim go ahead, I'm drawing."

"You're a weird chick." Rei sighed then suddenly smiled, "Maybe you should cool off." Rei pushed her into the river then as she screamed.

* * *

On impact she felt the cold through her clothes and furiously moved her left arm but couldn't swim up. She tried to move her right arm as panic got the best of her. She wasn't fond of the cold since it was like being frozen in the ice again, the numb feeling as you slowed and froze over. The ice caused her pain, headaches and memory loss that was slowly coming back.

Before she was ever able to move anything it hurt, her neck had cracked when ever she moved it suddenly, her spine had gotten stuck and she had to will herself to move it, and during training she went through pain to get feeling back in her left arm and hand. Each time it hurt more and if she wasn't careful she could shatter the bones that were still frozen. That pain was back and she couldn't tell from where, it all seemed to just blend in as she choked for air.

Rini was aware that something was in the water and pulling her up to the surface but all she felt was the burning pain. Her eyes were closed as they broke the surface and she choked on the air after spitting up water. She heard her code name over and over along with shouting voices in the background. She recognized the voices, Shikamaru who must have pulled her out, Kiba was yelling at someone, as Ino and Hinata huddled around her.

Then she heard that voice, the same one who always did such stupid things. His voice was loud and angry, his footsteps heavy as he ran forward. Rini knew something was wrong and didn't open her eyes as she said, "Creed, I want to go home." Her voice was small but easily heard and no sooner was she picked up bridal style by him. Creed was saying something about her things and one was a threat to Rei about slowly killing him. They were walking then but it seemed like a blur of colors.

"How'd you know?" Rini asked in a small voice.

"You have one hell of a scream, heard you all the way over." Creed stated, "Konan and the others are going to kill me for this."

It was then he noticed she was shaking. "Hey what's wrong?"

"My right arm, it burns and my right leg is in pain." Rini stated, "Is anyone around?"

Creed closed the door of the house, "No."

Rini opened her eyes and Creed frowned as he saw that her eyes were a fiery color with small lines of white with small blue and ice white drops, five in total around the black pupil. "Your eyes activated, shit."

"I don't know when they could have but look." Rini stated and slowly moved her right arm and her right foot but nothing else budged. Creed set her down on the couch and left the room, came back, looked around, and said, "Holy fucking shit, this is fucking screwed up! I can't fucking believe this happened, god I want to fucking sacrifice him!"

"…Creed." Rini said as Creed went on his mini rant but suddenly stopped, "Haru's behind me isn't he?" Rini nodded as Haru started yelling about cussing but at the end told Creed that he was a good person to be threatening Rei, then walked out of the room after making sure Rini was okay. Thankfully her eyes went back to normal only seconds before Haru showed up.

"Ow." Creed groaned from the floor as he slowly got up, "Da..rn that hurts."

"Well I guess its karma getting back at you for swearing." Rini replied and snuggled into the couch, "Hey will you teach me to use my right hand."

"You're right handed naturally; it was hard teaching you how to use your left hand." Creed said as he got off the floor, "You better hope it's not as difficult or I'm out."

"You should help her anyway!" Haru called from the kitchen, "If not I won't even let you say a PG cuss substitution without getting beat up."

"Grr! FINE!" Creed called back, annoyed at the brunette. As Rini fell asleep to their arguing, having a dream with a field and voices calling her name, her real nickname and she turned to the two voices, one had black hair.

* * *

Sol: -looks around and see's no one- Uh...Review?


	11. Chapter 11: Frozen: Warning

Disclaimer: its chapter 11 I think we know this by now.

Raingirl: Two chapters in ONE DAY! Feel special!

Sol: Also….Sava (The authoress) will be posting a new D. Gray Man story soon so if you like it go read it!

Hidan: Just shut up and begin, I don't like this chapter!

Sol: -rolls eyes- Whatever, I like it! –Evil grin here-

Raingirl: ONWARD!

* * *

**Day 1**

Rini watched as Hidan wrote the words 'Jashin is law' on a piece of paper and then handed the pen to her. She scribbled, 'You're a Jashinist of course he's your law' but it came out looking like shit.

"This is SHIT!" Creed yelled, Haru wasn't home since he was at a dig.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING!" Rini yelled back and kept trying until throwing the pen at Creed, it splattered all over him and Rini froze.

"Wow that should happen more often."

"WHAT THE FUCK! Holy SHIT! This was one of my favorite shirts!" Creed yelled as he stared down at his red shirt that said, 'I'll Kill You for Skittles if I Have To' Now the t-shirt had blue ink all over it.

Lessons Ended since Rini had to go hide until Haru got back.

**Day 2**

Today they decided to try opening objects like an umbrella.

"Damn I can't get it." Rini swore and tried yet again to use both hands to unfold the parasol. Sasori had taught her to do it one handed with a dramatic sweep of the umbrella.

"You can do this, just fucking hurry up and not think about it!" Creed said as he sat on a lawn chair.

"GRR!" Rini yelled and after an hour finally got it open, only for weapons to shoot out at Creed.

"You idiot this is the weapon umbrella!" Rini yelled as Creed yelled "CLOSE IT!" Rini tried to close it and after a few minutes managed to. The rest of the day she practiced moving her right hand by picking all the needles out of Creed.

**Day 3**

Due to his injuries Creed was excused leaving Haru to help her but after almost lighting the kitchen on fire he dropped her off at Shikamaru's where they played shogi and watched the clouds.

**Day 4**

Today Creed took her to the training grounds so they could practice her jutsus and weapon training. So far that went better than anything else. Back at Haru's house they tried to cook dinner but ended up burning and ruining most things BUT the corn survived.

Haru almost died laughing when he came home, the two were covered in (anime) brown smoke. That night they went out to eat and Rini got stuck cleaning with Creed when they got back.

**Day 5**

It was a break day for Creed so he dropped Rini off somewhere in the street. Rini got back at him later by throwing rotten cheese at him. Then watched as Haru yelled at Creed for language then she got in trouble. Rini promised not to throw rotten cheese in Haru's house again.

This didn't mean she couldn't still throw it.

**Day 6**

Rini mastered opening the umbrella and throwing knives….and other stuff. Her writing was still poor but she would work on it. There was a package addressed to her and inside was a violin and a card from Pein and Konan.

_We happened to spot this and just picked it up, it was a good deal. Any songs can be played and there's a music book included along with a manual._

Rini smiled, in truth it was code. It should be written;

_We were killing a target and found this violin on him. You can use chakra when playing a song to use it as a weapon. There's music included along with a list of jutsus that can be used._

That day she practiced one song and found it difficult but after telling Hinata about learning to play she (Hinata) gave her a card to a shop in town that would teach her.

The cost was pretty good and she borrowed Creed's most of the time anyway, it was a trade really for all the shit he does. So the lady, Ame, taught her how to play one of the songs.

That night she played for Creed and Haru, the latter clapped excitedly as Creed slowly clapped so Haru wouldn't hit him. Later that night Rini heard noises from Creed's room and sighed, he was doing sacrifices again.

**Weeks Later**

Rini had learned three songs and practiced applying jutsu to them whenever she could. Ame wasn't a ninja so Rini allowed herself to like her a little, really Ame was nice and smiled a lot but could be headstrong also. This lady had light skin, blonde hair, and green eyes that were firm and kind all at once. Ame played multiple instruments like the Violin, harp, flute, and drums.

Sometimes Ame would talk about her own daughter, Lily, who died on a mission. Ame's husband had lost both legs and was in a coma. Rini let her talk on and on without interruption. Sometimes she'd play the harp and teach Rini along with the cello when in a sad mood or if thet finished early.

Another thing that was interesting about Ame was that she didn't trust Haru or Creed much. She'd often ask about them and Rini would always say how Creed was an idiot but good, Haru was an enigma still but seemed to be nice on the outside.

Ame would nod and listened; sometimes she'd drop her off at home and linger to talk with one or both guys. The guys seemed to take whatever she said lightly or maybe they took it serious but just didn't show it. Rini had no idea she barley ever got to hear the words they exchanged since she was always expected to go inside and wait.

Today was different. Ino and Sakura had dropped her off for her lesson since they had all been at the park just talking and eating lunch. Sakura mentioned someone named Naruto who would be coming back soon.

"Why did he leave?" Rini had asked in curiosity.

"He left to train so he can be stronger." Sakura had replied, "It's like Ino and me training to be better medic ninja."

"Medic ninja?"Rini asked as she thought of Kakuza and his string.

Sakura gave a brief explanation about ninja who specialize in medicine like Tsunade. Sakura and Ino offered to teach her sometime and she gladly accepted the offer.

* * *

At her lesson Ame seemed distracted by something. Rini stopped and asked what was wrong.

"Rini darling," Ame started, she always added darling to Rini's name. "How did you end p in that wheelchair?"

Rini stared for a moment before answering, "In an accident that killed my parents. My nerves were shot and I'm slowly gaining them back." She half lied, it was the same as Creed's story.

"I know you're lying Rini dear." Ame said and sighed before continuing, "I'm not stupid nor will I report you." Her words rung true, in her eyes were this look of honesty and hope.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Then tell me only a bit, be vague. I'm not going to rat you out, I swear to god."

"Well, I don't know who I used to be. I only know my name which I can't tell you. Creed and some of his family found me and took me in awhile ago. I sometimes remember things, vague things that don't make much sense. Haru is just a pawn that they are using for our story."

"I see, do not trust Haru. I wish not to alarm you but there's something off about him." Ame replied, "Whatever you say here will not leave the room."

Ame took her home again that evening and something was different also. Ame talked to Haru and he seemed angry when he came back in. While cleaning dishes that night Haru asked about Ame.

"She's my music teacher, really nice and plays a lot of instruments like the cello." Was her reply then asked, "Why?"

"Be careful Rini, I don't trust her."

Haru walked out and Rini stared at the dish in her hands. Both Ame and Haru said for her not to trust the other but then who could she trust? If she told Creed the matter than he'd find out she'd told Ame the vague truth which would piss him off, and he might kill Ame. So she kept quiet and couldn't stop thinking about it.

That night she couldn't sleep so taking her violin she lifted herself into her wheelchair and went outside into the backyard. She came to the pond where Tama and Gin were off together, leaving Yu alone in the corner. She stopped right before the pond and smiled down at Yu who looked up at her from the looks of it.

"Hey Yu, I've learned to play the violin. Will you listen?" Earning to reply she began to play a melody that was low enough so she didn't wake anyone up. Yu flipped in the air after she finished the song and Rini laughed softly at the Koi's antics. Tama and gin had swum over to hear now and she played another melody Ame had taught her.

It was an hour later when Rini fallen asleep outside.

It was another hour later when she woke up to someone pushing her wheelchair forward. She fell out and into the pond the last thing she saw was Yu swimming toward her.

The Next Day

Hidan awoke early which was strange since he always had to be dragged out of bed. He put on his disguise as Creed; which was not gelling his hair back, actually wearing a shirt, no scythe, and leaving his head protector off. Once somewhat ready he walked out and down the stairs to Rini's room. He kicked the door open but was surprised to see that Rini wasn't there. He had a bad feeling about this and began to look for her. He happened to pass a window when he saw her wheelchair outside. Cursing under his breath he went out back. The violin was in it's case but on the ground and he realized something right then.

Rini was in the pond.

He saw her body, just below the surface. The Koi fish had caught his attention which led to the discovery. He hauled her out and checked to see if she was breathing but she wasn't. Her lips were blue and she was ice cold.

"Oh fuck!" Hidan yelled as he freaked out. It was then something strange happened, something he wasn't expecting.

Sol's eyes opened and they weren't the white eyes, they were the other. Her face regained color as the five drops around the pupil moved. Then Sol coughed and her eyes stopped moving, she sat up and rubbed her head. "OH CREED!" She yelled as said guy was hugging her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you were dead!" He then let go and so not to ruin his image added, "Now Konan and Pein can't harm me and Sasori won't poison me to the brink of unshared pain."

"Right," Rini said, "Anyway someone pushed me into the pond on purpose."

"I'll kick their ass!"

"I don't know who it was."

"Fuck, Jashin will have to wait then."

"We have BIGGER problems!"

"I know!"

"We need to watch out more, this was a warning for I think you."

"Why me?"

"I don't think they expected me to survive."

"Well do you remember ANYTHING!"

"It's slowly coming back." Rini said and sighed then gasped as she remembered something but kept to herself, it wasn't about what they were discussing.

They went on with their normal days like usual. After a morning music lesson with Ame she headed over to Kakshi, who happened to be at the book store, when she heard a loud voice yell, "I'M HOME!"

"Naruto's back." Kakashi stated and closed his weird book.

* * *

Sol: Next chapter we meet NARUTO! ^_^

Raingirl: HEY! That's MY LINE!

Sol: YOU DROWNED ME! You owe me!

Hidan: Just shut up I want to just find the guy and sacrifice him to Jashin already!

Raingirl: It could have been a girl too ya know.

Sol: any way review!

Raingirl: We give you food and songs to listen to! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Frozen: Just The Start

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto but I own Rini/Sol! HAHAHABWAHAHAHA

Reviewers will be thanked next chapter!

* * *

The sun seemed brighter as the word of Naruto's return spread like fire. People were gossiping and just ahead Rini spotted Shikamaru and Temari. Before she could call out to them Kakashi jumped up on to a roof ninja style and kept moving.

"Hey, what's so special about this Naruto person?" Rini had asked in curiosity, everyone seemed to know this guy and liked him a lot.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself," Kakashi stated, being vague again as usual, "but I'll say this, a long time ago there was another here and no one thought anything of them. Then they found out who they were after proving themselves to the people, even after people respected them for what they did, not a heritage."

"Really?" Rini asked, "This Naruto is the one in your vague story?"

There was no reply.

It was minutes after they landed that she was able to see Naruto and couldn't believe this was the person people spoke so highly of. This blonde haired and blue eyed teenager was loved by everyone? How strange but at least he seemed friendly and didn't seem like a bragger. His observation skills needed work though; he didn't notice her at all.

"By the way, Naruto, this is Rini." Kakashi introduced.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki." Rini greeted with a smile, such was her part of a small child.

The boy seemed surprised and aghast at something but covered it up quickly but it didn't go unnoticed. "It's good to meet you Rini."

"Rini's out there!" Shikamaru could be heard yelling, he appeared at the window with Sakura. "Rini that's dangerous!" Sakura called. Naruto looked stumped and probably didn't understand what they were talking about. "Sorry, be right there."

Kakashi picked her up and walked into the room though the window. Shikamaru grabbed the folded up wheelchair and opened it so Kakashi set her in the chair. Naruto was surprised to say the least but covered it up and the Sannin, Jiraya, analyzed her carefully. Tsunade sat at her desk, totally cool with everything to some degree.

* * *

"So, that's her?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi as Temari, Shikamaru, and Sakura began to speak with Rini. Kakashi nodded, "Yes, that's her, didn't expect that though."

"No, in letters you all never told me about the chair. " Naruto stated, over the time he was gone he was sent letters toward the end of his training most of them had mentioned Rini at some point.

"I have to go." Rini said, waved goodbye and rolled out of the room. Shizuna got up to help her home though Rini said she needn't had to. Then they were gone.

At Haru's Shizuna and Rini departed, once inside she looked at Creed, "I saw your sign, what is it?"

"It's begun."

Rini's eyes widened, "Where?"

"The Sand Village." Creed replied with a sigh, he knew the next question.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Sometime in two weeks or a few months." Creed stated. "You're to remain in order to gather information if I have to suddenly leave. I haven't told them about you drowning either."

Rini nodded as she began to think, the Akatsuki were going to begin to round up the human hosts, beginning with the Sand Village. Then they'd scatter out and gather them, Hidan would have to leave in order to help Kakuza, she would be left here where someone tried to drown her (succeeded to) and something was going on.

"Hey, where is Haru?" Rini asked suddenly, catching Hidan off guard. "Is he near?"

"No, he's on a dig. I got a message from Pein and Konan by shurikan." Hidan stated and got a pissed off look, that shurikan must of hit him. He then watched as Rini's eyes changed from white into the unsual red ones with white lines and the five blue and white drops around the pupil. To be honest at first glance her eyes were scary but give some time and they're not really scary, unless….Hidan shivered at the memory.

"That's much better, they've been aggravating me for awhile." Rini stated and sighed, "So, what are we to do now?"

"Fucking wait until the next message." Hidan spat, Rini sighed again, Hidan was much too impatient but at least he hadn't done anything stupid. Yet.

"I guess we will have to," Rini agreed, "Now will you PLEASE go get me new pencils and a sketch book?" Creed was about to say 'hell no' when Rini gave him a stern stare and he zoomed out the door. Rini's eyes were threatening like that, angry, and Konan had taught her well.

In the store he bumped into some teens and asked them about sketch books and pencils since he didn't want to get Rini the wrong thing, she could be as scary as Konan at times. The teens picked some stuff out and without looking he just bought it, he didn't know enough to check it anyway.

"Hey didn't he look familiar?" One teen asked the others. Shikamaru shrugged as Kakashi was absorbed in his book, "He does seem familiar. Naruto it's time to go."

* * *

Raingirl: OHHHH!

Sol: What will happen now?

Hidan: Trust me, the next chapter will be up right after this one. Don't bother trying to think to hard about it.

Sol&Raingirl: SHUT UP HIDAN –NO-BAKA!

The two Again: REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Frozen: Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime/manga, please move on with your lives.

**REVIEWER CORNER!**

Ria-Ninja of Time: I always crack up when I read your reviews, It's true, my sisters are witnesses! Also YAYZ Sherlock Holmes! XD

Mariah Lee: I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me anything i've done wrong on or need improving.

**REVIEWER CORNER OVER!**

Hiadan: -Silence- WHAT? No comments?

Sol: -runs over and drags Hidan by ear- Shut the frick up and get off the stage! We need to start this thing!

* * *

It had been a few days since some Ninja left for The Sand Village and word was that the Kazekage was captured. This meant Sasori-Danna and Deidara were going to be chased after and Kakashi had gone with the Konoha ninja. Every night Rini prayed to anything listening to keep Sasori and Deidara in good graces. Those two were like her family, brothers or perhaps uncles to her. Actually Pein and Konan were like her parents and the others were ranged from uncles to the little person no one really liked such as Tobi.

Rini was yet again playing for Yu and this time during the day. She was wide awake, searching for any chakra that was to close to her. The Koi seemed in a dreary mood and truth be told Rini wasn't feeling too great either. It all began that morning when she woke from a nightmare that shook her up. During breakfast Haru seemed to be in an unusual angry mood while Creed was neutral like almost always. One of the dishes broke this morning after Creed left, to go ahead, and Haru was mumbling. Rini realized that Creed must have done something yesterday to piss Haru off this badly.

"What's the matter?" Rini asked cautiously from the doorway.

"Don't worry about it, Rini," Haru said not looking at her, "Tell me...what Ame has told you?"

"We talk about music, instruments, food, and here." Rini replied.

"The last one, what type of things do you say or that she says?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Forget it, we'll talk later." Haru said with a sigh and left.

Once he'd gone Rini sighed, Haru was always bringing this up and Ame was doing the same thing, such confusing people those two were. They hated each other and made it obvious so that even idiots see it. Rini could only wonder why.

* * *

Rini was waiting for Ame in her store when she felt worse then before. The last thing she remembered was staring as the floor rose to meet her head on. Then all she saw was splatters of blood on rock and moved forward step by step until coming to Sasori, lying prone on the ground and beaten.

"Sasori…" Rini said in almost a whisper as she began to cry. The puppet master turned to her, his eyes wide, "Sol, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know Sasori, I fell and now here I am." Sol said, "What happened, you need help, where is Deidara? Why isn't he here?"

"S...Sol, listen this was just meant to be, Deidara has a host and I stayed to fight but I am beaten, Sol don't cry." Sasori said as he watched her strangely colored eyes fill with tears and escape.

"I'll end it." Sol's eyes widened, she looked at the owner of the voice and said, "Sakura."

"You know her then? She's from Konoha."

"Sasori, she doesn't see me."

"I know. You are here in spirit somehow." Sasori declared with his now gravely voice.

"What…Sasori…" Rini started when he cut her off, "Look away Sol, I do not want to you to see."

Rini was panicking now as she watched until she bent down, gave Sasori a hug and said 'I can walk here. In reality I've only regained control of my right arm. Hidan isn't patient like you are enough to teach me to write with it."

"I see, of course. Please, hit Hidan for me." Sasori said and then said, "Goodbye, Sol."

* * *

When Rini woke up she lay on a bed, not one she recognized. She sat straight up and was barley aware that she was crying, her eyes returned to normal. She couldn't believe it, she felt so numb, Sasori was dead, he was gone. The one who killed him was Sakura, the same girl she'd found herself to be friends with. A person she was friends with who killed an important person to her, she began to sob into her hands. If only she had her memories, there may have been something to help her, tell her what to do or at least.

She was still crying when Creed appeared in the doorway, he seemed alarmed that she was crying. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Sasori is…he's…" Rini cried and at that moment allowed herself to be Sol, the Akatsuki's Ice Princess as Itachi, Deidara, Kakuza, and Kisame sometimes called her. "Hidan, I saw him…he was dying and I spoke to him and he replied but…but…he…"

Hidan seemed to understand and awkwardly patted her head, "It's alright, you can be yourself, be Sol. But damn I can't believe Sasori was killed…" Sol started crying again and Hidan made a quick and panicked mental note to not say 'Dead' and 'Sasori' in the same sentence for a VERY long time.

"Uh…anyway Ame went to get me, said you fainted when she got there. I guess we know why now but you gave her quite a scare and Haru is worried about you also." Hidan stated and Sol knew he was leaving himself out to keep his image.

"I just want to go home."

"Well then let's go…"

"No, not back to Haru's I mean back to Pein and Konan, back to the hideout. That's home Hidan, a home I remember." Sol stated as Hidan sighed and rubbed his neck.

"You know we can't."

"Something is going to happen soon, I want to see them again." Sol said then sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I know we can't leave until needed or if we are caught."

"Good, let's go now. I'm hungry." Hidan stated and picked her up.

"Of course you are you bottomless pit of an immortal. We must lie now, you to be Creed and I Rini, we are lies of people." Rini then stated as Hidan lifted a brow.

"When did you get so…so..poetic?"

"I don't know, it's just another mystery of my unknown life I once lived." Rini said with a shrug and almost bitter tone. They left then to go to Haru's and resuming their lies as the two people known as Rini and Creed.

* * *

Sol: Such a serious chapter again.

Raingirl: Yeah, well, I had problems writing this one BUT it also gave me knew ideas. Sorry there short!

Hidan: You're just thinking of new ways to torture us!

Raingirl: NO! I'm thinking of this story and the D. gray man one I'm trying to write.

Sol: You rewrote the first chapter almost THREE times!

Raingirl: I STILL DON'T LIKE IT!

Sol: -sighs- Anyway, review please!


	14. Chapter 14: frozen: Careful

Disclaimer: You know the drill already.

Sol: No reviews for the last two chapters.

Raingirl: -shrugs- Oh well, anyway I hope you had a wonderful Christmas/Muhamad-mas!

Hidan:…Muhamad-mas..?

Raingirl: My friends are Arabic and Bosnian. I made them a holiday so they can celebrate also!

Sol: That's…unusual. On with the story….WAIT! Thank you to all you added this to their alerts and favorites!

Raingirl: You guys rock but maybe review once in awhile too please?

* * *

It was sunny and really warm today. The birds would chirp here and there as they passed by, oblivious to what they couldn't see. Rini stared out the window, watching them fly so freely, something she couldn't do. Her mind went back to almost a week ago when Hidan left, the other members were moving also. She was to stay here and keep surveying, send summons every few weeks to check in and give the information she gathered. Pein and Konan had come up with a legitimate reason for Hidan leaving and for her to stay that satisfied Haru enough.

A few days ago Naruto's team and Gai's team came back from their mission, Rini couldn't face them especially Sakura. She avoided them for the first two days but Naruto eventually caught up with her. They ate lunch at some ramen shop that Naruto loved and had a long discussion. Rini had started it by asking what to do when people you love are fighting against other people you hold dear. Naruto mentioned a friend he used to have but didn't use their name as he explained that they hated each other, but became best friends. He must have noticed that she didn't completely get it so he used another example.

"When I was still in the academy I had a mutual friend with my rival. They were nice, the go between for us but one day stopped showing up. Later we were told that she had moved away suddenly and after class I snuck out and ran to where she lived. It was there we met up again, we searched around but never found anything." Naruto had told her with a sad expression.

"Then what? Did you three ever meet again?" Rini had asked, entranced by the story.

"It was a long time later, after team 7 had been assigned. It was awhile after the chunin exams, we had just finished a mission in the land of Snow when we met on the ship. We all came back to Konoha and she lived here again. Due to a mission we were given later on she was emitted into the hospital. Then she went missing." Naruto's face had looked grief stricken and Rini guessed that suddenly disappearing wasn't the full truth. The blonde was leaving things out, other events after the hospital. She didn't push; obviously it was a sore spot.

* * *

Ever since the discussion they had she slowly began to mix with the two teams again, well not really Gai…he was just weird. Now she mostly visited Kakashi, he was in the hospital and was reading his books much too quickly.

Rini frowned at the sky; Naruto's new team member was a really pale, a real so pale it's like paper pale, and he had attacked Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji plus her earlier today. It turns out that he was also Naruto's new member and a guy named Yamato was the new leader while Kakashi was in the hospital. Team 7 had already left for there mission and wouldn't be back for days.

"Hey, don't you have practice with Ms. Ame?" Kakashi asked as he continued to read his book.

"Oh, yeah," Rini replied, surprised at how late it was. "See you later Kakashi."

"Be careful out there, Rini." Kakashi advised as she slide the door shut behind her. Kakashi didn't realize that his words would lead to something.

* * *

Rini arrived a few minutes late but Ame dismissed it as ok, and then began the lesson. Rini observed that Ame was uneasy and kept fidgeting every few minutes. The lady was very impatient toward the middle of the lesson, ridiculing when Rini would mess up slightly and at one point she was sure that Ame was going to beat something with her bow. By the end Rini was glad to leave.

She wheeled herself around town for awhile, stopping to look in clothing shops. She looked at all the open toed shoes that she would probably never be able to wear, the sleeveless tops that she couldn't wear without a jacket, and things that would expose her back or bandages. It was months ago, during a check up by Itachi and Konan when they told her never to expose her bare back to any one besides them. It confused her then and still did now, she wasn't able to see her back since she was basically frozen and just recently she began dressing herself, which was embarrassing.

After leaving the store she went back to Haru's, he wasn't home yet. She headed toward her room, put her sketch books away and went to the bathroom to change her bandages on her legs and shoulders. She stared down at her legs with a heavy frown, normal reaction, the reason she wore them was because her legs were a little blue in color and covered in some marks that were healing. Her shoulders were the same only they weren't blue. After smearing a special cream on her shoulders and legs she bandaged them up.

She left her violin in the bag attached to the chair and went outside. By now it was dark and stars were shining overhead. She began to name several constellations that Pein had taught her, yes Pein knew astrology. After a few minutes her mind began to wonder to other things, it was then she tensed.

Something was out there.

She could make barley make out the breathing noises but they were there. She carefully wheeled over to the edge of the yard; hands fingering the blades hidden just next to the wheel, out of sight, then a chill ran up her spine as the trees swayed, leaves blew from the trees ominously. The night seemed to freeze as she paused just before the edge, then she peered over the fence. Nothing was there.

Sighing she wheeled backwards and the spot erupted into explosions of flames.


	15. Chapter 15:Frozen: Gains and Suspisions

Disclaimer: We all know this already!

Raingirl: Happy New Year!

* * *

_It was like being hit in the stomach over and over again. This dream or perhaps it was a memory of the lost times. In it was a field and a kid, their name was being called by two voices that drew closer. But before she could turn to see anything she'd wake up._

_Not this time._

_This time Sol was standing in the middle of the field. Her real name was being called over and over as the two voices drew closer. She turned to find the source as their pounding footsteps ran up to her. There was a blade in her hand, she whirled around and impaled the person. Blood pouring to the ground and the smell of smoke would have made her cringe. There were sounds of battle not far off. Looking up her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

_Naruto. _

_His blood pooled on the ground. He stared with wide frozen eyes, he pointed behind her. He coughed up blood and Sol moved back, dropping the blade. He collapsed to the ground and looked up at her, _

'_Traitor'_

_The word seemed to echo, filling the space between them. The words stung and were true, so true it was sickening. _

'_You're a traitor…' _

_Sol cringed back and felt tears in her eyes. Those words, those cruel words that made her feel sick. She opened her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_The words just hung there and she felt like she was being pulled back._

"_I can't stop!" Were the words she cried out next. _

_Then it was all black. _

"..ini!"

It was slow, the words seemed to call her but sleep was comforting. So quit, no hassle, nothing.

"Rini!"

It was louder. Why couldn't they just shut up? Why can't they go away?

"Wake up! Please, Rini!"

That voice was familiar. A face appeared in her head, Shikamaru. Why was he yelling? He sounded worried and panicked, it wasn't like him.

Then she knew something was wrong, Shikamaru was worried. She tried to wake up but couldn't grasp consciousness. It wasn't normal, why was she not waking? Panic was gripping her, the last time she was completely immobile was when the Akatsuki first found her.

She was barley aware of the noise around her as she slipped further into nothing.

* * *

-Beep, beep, beep-

There was a small light and then it expanded into a blinding one. She shut her eyes again and blinked as she adjusted to the light. The first thing she noticed was a throbbing in her head and then the pain in her left leg.

Wait, pain in her left leg? That wasn't possible, the…

Then she remembered the explosion. To try and get out of the way she jumped from her chair and landed on her left leg. By now her eyes adjusted and she moved to stop that annoying beeping sound. There was a tug on her arm, an IV. She would have fainted at the sight but Shikamaru came into view then.

"Thank god," He said under his breath, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? How did I get here?" Rini asked instead of answering.

Shikamaru frowned before scratching the back of his head, and then sighed.

"Someone saw the smoke and we were called. Found you in the backyard, bleeding and injured but it could have been worse if we hadn't gotten there from the other one…"

Rini cut him off, "What other one?"

Shikamaru frowned again, looking off to the side. "Ame was killed in her apartment. Then we got the call about Haru's house. The two are connected in my opinion, I'm not sure if it was Haru or you they were after."

Rini sat up and looked down at her hands. Ame was dead, she was almost killed. Her teacher had warned her about Haru, who just happened not to be there when the two were attacked. Could have it been Haru? He didn't seem to like Ame. They seemed to hate each other.

"Sorry to ask but we need to know what happened. Including with the last time you saw Ame." Shikamaru interrupted.

Rini told him how Ame was nervous during her lesson, how she began to criticize her mistakes, and how Ame was out of character. Then began to tell him how she stopped at some stores then went home. She put her sketch book away then went outside, heard noises and went to take a look but found nothing. Then the explosions went off and how she somehow moved and then told Shikamaru how she could feel her left leg.

There was surprise on Shikamaru's face when she told him the last part. It turned into a smile and then he was called out from a ninja at the door.

Once he was gone she moved the covers from her legs and sighed in relief, the bandages hadn't been changed. Her clothes were though which bothered her since Konan had told her to never let others see her back. Then she turned her attention to the window.

* * *

"Thank you Shikamaru." Tsunade said after the ninja finished telling her what Rini had told him. She sighed and folded her hands together as she began to think.

"I don't think this was just a coincidence. Someone wanted Ame dead and it sounds like Rini was also a target. Rini hasn't been here that long which makes me wonder." Tsunade turns to Ibiki, "Have an ambu find anything they can about Rini and her family, background, past friends, anything that could be useful."

"Yes ma'am." Then he was gone.

"Tsunade, we also have another problem." Shikamaru started, gaining Tsunade's attention.

* * *

Rini was released that very day. Haru picked her up and thankfully her wheelchair hadn't been damaged to severely. Kakashi had waved from the window and she waved back before disappearing in the crowd of villagers with Haru. On the way they met up with Sakura and Naruto who were with Shikamaru's team and that Sai guy. She got permission to go eat with them and they headed off to eat barbeque.

Rini noticed that Shikamaru had left to do something but Choji was more than happy to take his share. Ino slapped his hand away and began to talk about how they should introduce themselves to Sai.

Choji was drooling, literally, as he introduced himself. Naruto suddenly jumped over the table and covered Sai's mouth, whispering that the F-A-T word was off limits with Choji. Next was Ino and Sai seemed to think, Naruto told her that earlier Sai had called Sakura ugly when trying to give her a nickname. Finally he seemed to get one, "Beautiful."

Sakura had a fit and started beating Sai but thankfully Ino and Naruto held her back. Then it was Rini's turn.

"Rini Lyn."

Sai seemed to think, once glancing at the wheelchair that lay near their shoes. He was about to say something when Rini interrupted, "If you dare say disability I will personally see your demise"

Sai closed his mouth, thought more and then opened it again, "I'm not sure."

"Just say are names then." Sakura pointed out with a glare.

After they all finished they parted ways except Rini and Sakura who were heading the same way. "What did you want to ask?" Sakura asked, having calmed down now.

"I want to learn how to heal." Rini said, "That way I can heal myself so I don't worry anyone and those dear to me."

Sakura stopped and seemed to be thinking, "We can ask Tsunade." Then they headed off to the fifth Hokage's office.

After a long discussion Tsunade agreed for Rini to learn. She would start tomorrow with Tsunade and Sakura bright and early.

When Rini arrived at Haru's she put her things away and began to write her report for Konan and Pein. Once finished she was about to go to bed when she noticed her sketch book was on the floor in the corner, odd, the day before she had left it on the bed. She picked the drawing book up and looked through it.

Some of the pages were missing.

* * *

Sol: Two chapters in one day...you're on a roll.

Raingirl: I feel bad, I haven't updated in awhile since i've been watching Naruto Shippuden.

Sol: O_O You haven't finished it?

Raingirl: Nope. I watched a few here and there but now I'm really watching it, episode 57 I believe. Not to sure about the filler arc that's coming up though. In the manga it went right to when -SPOILER- Hidan and Asuma, one goes X.X -Spoiler done- Anyway, see ya'll next year!

* * *

_~Silence~ _


	16. Chapter 16: Frozen: Shadow Games

Disclaimer: A new year, a new chapter, a new Taco…but shall I ever own Naruto? Most likely not.

Raingirl: The first new chapter of 2011!

Sol: The world will end in 2012

Raingirl: How many times must I tell you, Mum was friends with a Mayan and he told her that they stopped at 2012 because yes it was a celebration but also because most Mayans died of a plague or some thing.

Sol: Pshh…details.

Itachi: Just get the chapter started.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rini started training with Tsunade and Sakura. The training was difficult and she was required to read every night, once she was even given an assignment to make a potion. It did the opposite of what it was supposed to do. Instead of making one healthier it shrunk the person, poor Naruto he was smaller than Rini for almost two days before it wore off. Ever since Sakura or Tsunade would watch her while she made something.

In the first week she successfully made two health potions, the other twenty-three were backfires but interesting at least. By the second week she learned to channel the chakra for healing (Sasori had actually taught her how) and healed bruises and scratches, this week they were going for more full scale wounds and more potions.

Everyday that passed Rini became more and more suspicious of Haru. He was always gone but would just show up whenever Rini would wonder to close to Creed's old room or his. Sometimes he would watch her eat like he was waiting for something. It began to creep her out and frankly her suspicion were growing, but was Haru guilty? Was she just over thinking things or maybe just wanting to pin the blame on someone? It was so confusing!

That morning she went to the backyard to feed Tama, Gin and Yu some left over bread. The yard was scorched and ripped up where the explosions had gone off, she hadn't been in the backyard since then. The koi fish gobbled the bread up and went back to swimming. Only Yu remained near, staring up at her with his fish black eyes. Rini thought she saw color flick in the black eyes but shook her head.

For the next few days she focused on training with Tsunade and Sakura. It occupied both her time and mind from thinking of the 'what if's' that would surely be the death of her if she thought anymore on them. Tsunade seemed to notice a change in Rini's behavior and during training would work to reverse it. Most of the time it worked but sometimes it seemed Rini was just too lost in thought, so Tsunade would pull the big guns out.

Sakura watched as Tsunade taught Rini the same way she had been taught. Only Tsunade went easier on the balls of powder and explosives since Rini couldn't walk. While Rini was in the hospital Tsunade had tried to heal her legs when she was out. It ended in failure, but Rini had her left leg moving again. Only it wasn't Tsunade's doing from what Sakura was told. It also seemed Rini was a quick learner, she knew how to channel the chakra to heal even before they discussed it thoroughly. Sakura wondered if someone had taught her healing before…well at least some healing since Rini's potions were failures.

**HUGE** failures.

By the end of practice Rini was exhausted and covered in a mix of things like powders and twigs. She had to find ingredients to some potions in the woods, not an easy task but she managed to at least accomplish it… by cheating. Well it was fair game, no one ever said she couldn't use jutsu to help her and Tsunade wasn't supervising her.

She had handed over the needed materials to Tsunade, was scolded for how much time it took her, and assigned thirty nine pages to read from the text book. Rini wanted to quit, but she didn't. This was a challenge and she's always been facing a challenge, getting herself unfrozen, training with the others, solving things, and figuring out the past. Each was a daily challenge and if she had the will then she would find her way, medical jutsu was just another stepping stone to overcome in order to find answers.

Once at Haru's she headed to take a bath, showers weren't a possibility at that time, grabbed a spare pair of clothes and left them on the sink counter before starting the water. The water was warm and relaxing; steam rose from the water and fogged the mirror in its mist.

After awhile she dried and redressed but as she was towel drying her hair she spotted a few things wrong. She had opened the door a crack so the air could escape and the light down the hall had been on, now it was off. Another was that her door was slightly open but she could have sworn that she had closed it. The last thing was a few black strands in her hair, you couldn't see them since they were underneath and at the ends of her hair but a few were there, which made no sense…which led to noticing the other things.

Silently she moved to lock and close the door. Then did a hand seal to summon a small bird, "Kuku please scout the surrounding area, and see if anyone is in the house."

"Yes mistress." The bird squawked before sliding through the wall. Rini wasn't sure why but she felt like her eyes would have been useful if she activated them but shook her head, only if Kuku found something. It was a few minutes later that the bird came back, landing on her shoulder, "Something was there, it left. The scent is weaker."

Rini froze up at the words the bird squawked out. Someone had been here, it wasn't her imagination. Something was out there. Then she pulled herself into her chair and wheeled quickly into her room, flipping on the light. Nothing was out of place; everything was how she had left it. Maybe she had left the door open on accident, or maybe someone had been here but found nothing they wanted. Haru wasn't home.

Typical.

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura observed Rini's attitude and actions the next few days. Rini couldn't make a decent potion to save her life but was greatly advanced in healing with chakra. But it seemed she was also distracted, worrying, and tense. In order to find a way to cheer her up Tsunade instructed her –from a thought she came up with the night before- to create a potion that was poisonous and would kill who ever drank it.

At the end of the lesson Rini presented the potion and Tsunade brought Naruto to try it out, the blonde was injured on a mission he just got back from, and reluctantly he drank it even as Rini was panicking. Naruto smiled then and removed the bandage from his hand. There wasn't even a scratch there.

"It healed him?" Rini said surprised, Sakura was shocked also. Tsunade nodded like she knew this would happen, which she didn't. "It seems that you (Rini) make the opposite potions of what is asked of you. I'm not sure why but that's the case, congratulations you made a healthy potion."

Just to celebrate Naruto took Sakura and her out for ramen. Tsunade had declined the offer for ramen after Shizuna came into view. At the ramen stand they met up with Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi.

The older ones talked as Rini and Hanabi talked with each other, sometimes breaking their conversation to answer something directed to one of them. The time seemed to fly by as they talked and teased one another. A couple times Rini would be teased about how she always hung around Naruto, Kakashi, or Shikamaru. Each time everyone would laugh as she became flustered and would try to answer.

Then it was time to go.

Rini went home by herself since no one lived near her anyway. The others walked in a group toward their dwellings, splitting up as they went on their way. Then the three Hyuga's were the only ones left.

"What's the matter Hanabi?" Hinata asked her little sister who looked worried about something. Neji stopped to look at them both, "What is it?"

"It's Rini…something's wrong. While we were talking she would dodge anything dealing with Haru or his house." Hanabi started, worry and confusion in her eyes, "I..I think she's in danger."

Hinata and Neji shared a look then took Hanabi back to the compound.

* * *

_HaRu'S _

Rini hummed a random tune as she went inside, closing the door behind her. Haru wasn't home yet but having planned for it she had left the table lamp on so it wouldn't be pitch black. She wheeled down the hall and into her room, picked some clothes to wear and went to take a bath. She planned to train tonight in the woods; she wanted to work on her jutsu and new techniques.

She finished blow drying her hair and put on a pair of black shorts that were hidden under the green kimono top that went to the lower thigh, then she put on thigh high ninja shoes, she had to cover the bandages.

Rini bent over the tub from her chair to pull out the plug so the water could drain the water when she felt the presence behind her.

She was thrown into the water and held under by her neck. There was pain as something hit her again and again, she saw blood. There was so much that it was changing the water red and she couldn't hold on. She was drowning.

* * *

They watched the water turn red as they stabbed the girl over and over all over her body. There was struggling from her but then it died away, limp. Smiling they let go and turned around and began to search through the wheelchair.

It had to be here.

That girl was with them. To bad they only realized it a few weeks ago. They had let two of them into their house, had let them do whatever they wanted but now it was time for revenge. They were attached to her; it would deal a blow for her to die…just like how they killed them.

They searched the upstairs places then headed back down to search that girl's room. There was a dripping noise. Sighing they went to find the source, the kitchen was fine and the upstairs bathroom was fine. They went to the downstairs bathroom and stopped, there was bloody water everywhere from the struggle it seemed. It was dripping from the sides of the tub. They turned to walk out and flipped the lights off.

There was another noise like dripping coming from the bathroom once the door was shut. They opened the door and walked in again, grabbing a cloth they wiped at the drops dripping from the tub. Once done they went to the mirror. "Serves them right." They said as they surveyed the bloody scene. Then looked back to the mirror then froze as they saw from the corner of their eyes a shadow figure rise from the water.

Taking a kunai they lunged and stabbed at the thing then threw it on the floor. Stepped out of the room and locked it before going to the living room. They began to search again and heard the sound of giggling. They jumped to their feet, went back to the bathroom and dragged the body to the living room.

There was the sound of giggling again. Childish giggles that then turned into a darker childish giggling. They turned to the girl they killed and froze, then screamed as they was captured by the eyes. They were in blackness then giggling as a man appeared with a child.

Still screaming they gripped a kunai and stabbed themselves in the throat over and over until they dropped to the floor, dead. But before they heard the ending of a song then the man and child smiled cynically, ~__

_Good night, Ame~_

* * *

Sol watched her old music teacher rip her throat out as she was entranced. Poor woman, if she had lasted only another minute. It wasn't even Sol's intention to kill her but it just…happened. She could feel the blood drip and would have moved to wipe Ame's blood from her face but cringed at the move. She had received new wounds from Ame, the ones before she drowned had healed, and she needed to treat them. She concentrated on what Tsunade had taught her and her hand was surrounded in green chakra, healing chakra. She wasn't advanced like Sakura and was feeling faint so she focused on the worst wound, a deep gash in her abdomen that was bleeding a lot.

The healing made the wound shallow and less of a life hazard but still there was so much blood. Then exhaustion hit her but she focused on staying awake, she tried to drag herself to the door and got half way there before collapsing, as one last option she summoned another bird, only bigger.

"Kuk..u…," Sol said in a raspy voice.

"Mistress, another is coming, enemy!"

"Fly," Sol instructed, "G..et…help."

The bird went through the wall and only a minute later there was the echo of footsteps and clapping. "Well done Ame, well done!" They said happily, "Fulfilling your position as a diversion, weakening the target, and even leaving her immobile."

Sol wanted to punch this guy, ever since she met him at the bridge she hated Rei. He stood there smiling and nudged her with his shoe, "Hey, I know what you are. You were hard to track down though, if I hadn't seen 'Creed' the day I tried to drown you I never would have guessed. You remember the day Ame 'died'?" He didn't wait for a reply, "You'll never believe it but we switched Ame's and Haru's bodies. Haru actually died and Ame pretended to be him from that point on!"

"B..astard," Sol choked out, Rei kicked her which sent her into the wall.

It was a mistake to do so.

Rei swore and covered his eyes, "Damn it, Orochimaru never told us about your eyes." Sol froze when he said that name it sounded familiar but had a bad feeling to it, a horrible feeling.

"Why?" Sol asked, referring to why he was here, after her.

"Obviously I am going to capture you, take you back to Orochimaru and get my reward. Don't ask me why he wants you…but I now it has something to do with you being frozen."

Sol then remembered, Konan had told her that they had found her in one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs. This guy had answers but hell if they thought they could kidnap her! She had trained with S-ranked criminals for Pete's sake!

"Rini, why don't you.." Sol cut him off then.

"My name is not Rini and you may never use my nickname if you happen to know it, EVER." Sol warned and focused all her anger at him, she did a hand seal with one hand.

"Secret art; fire barrier." A ring of fire formed around Sol before covering her in a ball of fire. She could hear Rei curse as she felt herself losing focus but forced her eyes to stay open.

* * *

Kakashi was walking home when he ran into Hinata and Neji who were on their way to check on Rini. Then they heard a screeching noise like bird, "HELP! HELP HELP!" It squawked loudly and flew right to Kakashi but before it could get the message across it disappeared in a puff of smoke. They all heard it say RinI though, Kakashi summoned one of his hounds, a pug who sniffed at an object that Rini had given Hinata.

The pug took off, as they got closer he yelled about a strong stench of blood. Both Hyuga's activated their byakugan and scouted ahead, "I see them." Neji reported, "One is dead, there are two…Rini and…that looks like the one who pushed Rini into the river."

Kakashi broke down the door and saw Rei, he was standing but wouldn't move and Rini was against the wall, in a ball of fire.

"Damn bitch! Orochima…ARGHH!" Rei yelled and gripped his head as the fire shield broke, in the dark they only saw her eyes and the blue and white that was swirling. Rei screamed and gripped a kunai and went to stab him self when Hinata yelled out for Rini. She stopped, her eyes stopped and Rei collapsed, shaking.

Rini coughed out blood and her eyes seemed to fade back to the color they all knew.

* * *

REVIEW! Next chapter I'll be thanking all who reviewed!


	17. Chapter 17: Frozen: Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so shut up and read. O:)

**REVIEWER CORNER**

IcanHazCheeseBurgerRawr: Thanks you, I'll try to hurry and update.

Girl Born From Dolls: Sorry! Anbu…I always press the 'm' for some reason. Thank you yet again! You're a grammar hero!

ReaderWorm101: Thanks, you shall now find out!

O'chibi-

blueicefire4: I'll try but I hope you will still enjoy the story. Also I'll explain last chapter, but I didn't find it confusing….Mostly/maybe because I'm writing it I guess.

_Lastly_

Ria-The Ninja of Time: Listen to Kakashi (note: Author literally squealed when he called her Rainbow-san) more Ria-chan. Also using FMA terms I see but don't kill Sai just yet, he'll be important. Also it is getting serious but sooner or later it will get funny again.

Maybe.

**REVIEWER CORNER OVER**

Thank you to all who added Frozen Music to their alerts and/or favorites. :3

Now back in chapter 16 this is what happened. (Overview (Skip if you want to))

* Rini/Sol can make potions but only the opposite of what's asked. Ex. She meant to make a poisonous potion but instead made a healthy one.

*Sol/Rini can summon birds, in that chapter It was one names Kuku.

*The black in her hair will be used later and the things that weren't right were just a setting up of the later scene.

*Hanabi and Sol/Rini are friends but at the Ramen place Hanabi notices a change in her behavior, how tense she is and all. Then she tells her sister and cousin, who agree to go check it out.

*Rini/Sol went to drain the tub when she was attacked and drowned.

*The 'They' part was just for mystery. Basically it was Ame, she found who Creed and Rini really were. She knew of the organization and hated them.

*The dripping…well water drips. The shadow figure…I'm not going to spoil it. The giggling…it's a type of genjutsu that will come into play later, so, then basically Ame dragged the body into the living room so she could find where the laughs were coming from, you could say she was getting paranoid. The man and child were her dead husband and daughter…the cause of ripping her throat out was because *Spoiler*

*Rei, he was I think in chapter nine, the one who pushed her into the river that one time. So when Hidan left Ame died only it was set up to look like Ame, it was actually Haru who died.

*Rini/Sol was found in one of the snake's labs frozen, that's how the Akatsuki found her (first chapter), Rei and Ame work for Orochimaru. Also the fire barrier is just something I made up after ten minutes of brainstorming.

*Basically Rei saw Sol's eyes at the end and almost killed himself…go back to the chapter Horror Eyes.

*The chapter was called Shadow Games because it was like a game that they were playing in the dark and not all the pieces are yet on the board.

Hope that explains some of it, other stuff will be found out later so I didn't want to give to much away. Enjoy the chapter, review also.

* * *

Sol found her self isolated in a room with bars on the windows and door. A cage, it was like a cage, where others could get in but she couldn't get out. She didn't bother to try either. It seemed tiring and how would she make it out when she couldn't walk with her right leg. Besides she felt horrible, for being caught or being a traitor…she wasn't sure anymore.

Tsunade had found out. There were no records on Rini, that name didn't belong to Sol and Tsunade eventually put two and two together. They figured out that she was with the Akatsuki after linking Hidan's and Creed's similar looks, treated her wounds to an extent, and then locked her up. That damn Rei got out though, ran away at the first chance he got. He made it out.

Everything she had was confiscated to be searched and might be given back to her. Probably a deal if she cooperated, like hell she would rat her family out. But the disappointment hurt, Tsunade was angry at being fooled…everyone was. Shikamaru wouldn't look at her, Hinata would look down nervously, and Sakura had slapped her so hard that there was still a huge bruise on her face. It hurt to make them angry, to betray them, she deserved that slap and the scorn. Sol wasn't sure if she could face Naruto though. Her dream was plaguing her thoughts; she had (In the dream) stabbed Naruto then the words started.

'_Traitor, traitor, you're a traitor' _It had been chanted through out the dream and she was. It was true, and just like in her dream she felt disgusted at the fact.

'Are you really a traitor? They never asked about Akatsuki, they never asked if Rini was your real name, never asked if you knew the ninja way, -they asked _nothing_' Another part of her mind argued, which was true but why would they ask? Sol had played her part as the small girl who lost her parents and was just getting feeling back in her legs and arms flawlessly.

She got attached. That's why she played the game, the act so well. She had taken a liking to them, viewed them as friends, as people she could trust. Trust, what a funny word, Sol did trust them but only to a certain extent because she also trusted the Akatsuki. She trusted each one but on different levels, but Konoha felt like something else. Something was here that drew her in, something about the people and colors, even the sunshine.

It seemed so nostalgic, so familiar yet so far away.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in, Sol didn't turn her gaze from the sun patch on the floor. This was another try at interrogation, the other fifteen times were over the span of two days with ninja she knew who questioned her, angry at her. Sol never answered them. They didn't understand her, the pain, and her feelings. Call her a bitch, call her an asshole, even a piece of shit, but call her heartless and she wouldn't be able to take it. Heartless was one thing she wasn't, she couldn't be…right?

Tsunade looked at 'Rini', the small patch of sunlight on the floor had the girl's attention. The attempts at information were all futile and she wouldn't answer anything. She looked sadly at Rini, or whoever she was. She had been targeted, attacked, and then caught. She took another step in, putting on her strict face as she said, "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Tsunade didn't expect an answer, Sol didn't give one.

Tsunade sighed, "You're making this difficult you know."

No response.

"Well I brought someone to see you." Tsunade looked at the video camera in the high corner and nodded, a few minutes later she opened the door to let Naruto in.

Sol didn't look up, she didn't care who they brought. That's when she felt eyes and slightly looking up saw the blonde, she froze in the low chair. Naruto looked to sad and disappointed, he was frowning and looked deeply angry but mostly distressed. He took a step closer, "…hey."

"What is it?" Sol asked as she avoided his eyes.

"Why, you…we _trusted _you. You were our _friend_, why did you betray us? Why are you with the Akatsuki, _who _are _you?_" Naruto asked, his eyes pleading for the answers.

Sol wanted to look away, on the outside she may seem lethargic but inside there was a storm rampaging around, arguing with her self. Naruto and Tsunade waited for a few minutes before Tsunade shook her head, Naruto headed toward the door.

"I'm sorry." Naruto turned around, Sol was crying as she apologized.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, my mission was harmless. It was to just survey the land and make the cover story believable; I didn't expect to make friends. I don't even know who I fully am. The Akatsuki are my family, my important people, and I just want to remember," Sol said as she wiped her eyes and calmed down, "That's all I can tell you. Do you remember that discussion about people against people?" Naruto nodded, he remembered.

"That's why I asked, I like you guys but I also love them. I don't want to betray either of you, especially you Naruto…by the way I'm fifteen, not eleven so treat me like an adult and not some child." Sol stated, not liking to be looked down on.

Sol saw Naruto's eyes widen at the last part and started saying these words that were mere babbling sounds, "WAH? Wat..uh..naaaa!"

"Listen, whatever you do please don't kill them, but l have a question for you now."

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Tsunade seemed to listen in also.

"Who is Orochimaru really, and I ask that you kill him." Sol requested, dead serious with ice in her tone.

It was then some ANBU came into the room and dragged Sol from the room, behind her she could hear Tsunade and Naruto argue with someone on her behalf. It was alright though she got her message out, now there was only a month left before the Akatsuki would show up. Sol couldn't help but get the feeling Naruto was involved in their plans and that something bad was going to happen soon.


	18. Chapter 18: Frozen: Cussing & Forgiving

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own this ;D

Itachi: You're planning something aren't you?

Raingil: YEP! :D

Itachi: Where's Sol?

Raingirl: O_O No where important…STORY TIME!

* * *

Konan and Pein were at the hideout, awaiting Sol's annual update that was two days late. All the Akatsuki members were out on their designated missions at the moment and it wasn't long before Hidan busted through the door, cursing up a storm. He walked into the room, yelling behind him at Kakuzu.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE WAS CAUGHT! FUCKING SHIT THIS IS FUCKED UP! WE CAN'T LET LEADER OR KONAN KNOW! THEY'D FUCKING CUT MY THROAT OUT," Hidan was yelling as Kakuzu sighed, "…They're right behind me aren't they?" Kakuzu nodded as Hidan whirled around to see two deadly faces meet him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Konan asked in a way only a woman could, by being calm and scary as hell. She tapped her foot against the stone floor as she awaited the answer. Pein had his arms hanging down, hands closed into fists as he stared at Hidan.

"Well you see we were fighting these Konoha ninja and one recognized me as being Creed, then he went on to say that Rini, which they know is really not her name, was captured after being attacked by one of Orochimaru's guys but she whooped his ass and killed the other one. Now some old guy named Danzo has her imprisoned, the kid seemed worried about this Danzo person."

Before Hidan could continue a shadow jumped at him and held him in a chokehold, "Itachi, hold on," Pein instructed before looking at Hidan, "Did he reveal anything she may have told them?"

"Yeah, they figured she was with the Akatsuki, she told them that her mission was harmless and she didn't know are intensions, and she doesn't know who she really is. Kept the whole thing vague and unsure. NOW GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF…GAH!" Hidan yelled as Itachi tightened his grip on his neck.

"Pein, you know what we found out about her. This could be dangerous if they discover it," Konan said, speaking vaguely then turned to Itachi, "What did you see that day we found her that you were so stricken by, what is with her back all you've said is that it was dangerous for others to see it."

"It's a tattoo, except it's not ordinary. It's an ancient symbol and it seems to grow with her, she's melting quickly now and soon she'll know the answer, signs will begin to appear." Itachi answered, and then Hidan yelled into the silence,

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE BEING TO FUCKING VAGUE!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu demanded hitting Hidan with a metal case as he began to think.

* * *

Naruto walked around Konoha slowly as he was in deep thought. He didn't know what to do about 'Rini', he still thought of her like a friend and yeah, people were still angry at being deceived by her but he couldn't just give up on her. In ways it wasn't 'Rini's' fault that she was with the Akatsuki, if what she said was correct then it just happened that way but there were still so many holes in the story. To make it all worse she'd been taken away and Tsunade had tried but no one was listening to her. Shikamaru and Kakashi seemed to have forgiven her though and Sai seemed to worry a little but Sakura was still really angry.

Well Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, Choji, Lee, and Ino seemed to forgive her after Naruto explained what happened and the only one's still really pissed about the whole thing was Sakura and Neji. Well that's the only two he could think of that still may have been angry.

That's when he spotted Sakura standing on a bridge and looking down at the water, the same bridge Rini would usually be. He walked over and stood next to her, she was going to hit him he knew but had to get it out, "Sakura why do you hate her?"

Sakura looked over at him then at the water and bunched her hands into fists and Naruto could only hope she wouldn't give him a concussion when she hit him. The hit never came which was surprising.

"I don't hate her. I'm angry that she lied, that she was able to play innocent the whole time, that because she had a disability we didn't question her, that _I trusted _her, that she _fooled ME,_ that…I spent so much time with her and she may have been _using me._" Sakura stated as she furrowed her brows and looked at the water.

"I don't think she did, Sakura, I think no I believe she thought of us as her friends. When we questioned her she actually cried and I don't think it was an act. She became attached to us and that's why she spent too much time with everyone, she loved us but she also loved them. I don't know why or how that came to be but it did." Naruto said, using his softer reasoning speech tone. Sakura smiled, her hair creating a curtain so he couldn't see.

That's when Naruto went flying into a tree and Sakura stormed off but took her friends words to heart. Naruto was usually right on these things, maybe it had to do with Sasuke and their friendship, maybe it was intuition but if Naruto was right then she shouldn't give up.

* * *

Itachi: Cheesy towards the end.

Raingirl: Shut UP TACHI! My head hearts and I'm having writters block on EVERYTHING. I usually have like 18 different ideas just swimming around in my head but now it's like…blah. My ideas for this story were written it's just getting there.

ALSO I have another Naruto fanfiction out! It's called Aoi Cho, and it's a HinataXNaruto one that I wrote years ago and during this writers block I reread it and decided to rewrite it, and post it! Please check that one out to!

Itachi: Done yet?

Raingirl: Well…I was going to talk about Facebook and to find me there and –knocked out by Hidan and Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: That's for putting a cliff hanger at the end of last chapter. Your welcome DemontaDark, it will only cost you 2 million american dollars plus intrest.

Itachi: We are leaving. Now. Also review. NOW.

Hidan: AWWWW! He WUV Sol!

-Hidan is beaten up by Itachi-

Kakuzu: Review and I won't add the intrest rate for this side entertainment.


	19. Chapter 19:Frozen: Dark Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own 'that' Naruto, I own 'THIS' one though….wait I mean THIS story! BACK OFF LAWYERS!

Itachi: Since I seemed to knock Raingirl out a little to hard I will be hosting this.

…Where's the remote?

Oh here it is, yes now shut up and watch.

* * *

Sol stared at the ceiling, the dark stone one that looked like something from a horror film. Hell she felt like she was in one. She had lost track of time on numerous occasions, and there weren't any windows to give her a clue if it was night or day.

She didn't bother moving; she was chained and strapped down to the cold stone slab table by her ankles, wrists, neck, and torso. As she stared at the ceiling she could make out a dark substance all over the walls and most likely the floor.

Her dried blood.

She remembered first being strapped down and these men in white coats surrounded her and were whispering of what to do first. Then an elderly man stepped forward, he had bandages on one side of his face and had this type of cane for him to lean on.*

He told her that for betraying the leaf she would be dealt with their secret forces; simply she would be their lab rat. Disgusting and in the most gruesome ways but Sol found a little comfort in the fact that no one knew, Tsunade had no idea about any of it so she focused the little strength she had on hating Danzo. And doctors, evil scientists like doctors that is.

They injected her with liquids, she remembered one had been some deadly venom from a type of snake and yeah it burned like –ahem, cough, cough- hell, but she survived. Another time they simply beat her to death, another time was a shock treatment, and so many other things that she lost count. Lots of times she just wanted to give up and die, and then she would remember all the Akatsuki and some of the people she came to know well in Konoha. Most of the time if she was in pain she would remember Hidan and his crazy, ambitious antics and his super obnoxious laugh when he was being masochistic.

Then other times worry would grab her, were they still alive? Was Konan worried because the messages hadn't arrived? Would she even survive and then why am I still alive? Sol wasn't stupid; she knew that any normal person would have been dead a long time ago but then again she was far from normal.

Sol redirected her attention to the door, she had managed not to expose her eyes to them but sometimes it had almost slipped. She coughed up blood as she turned her head too far, in this state she was useless and it made her want to just bawl her eyes out. She refrained from doing though by focusing on any thing else but once she had let tears escape and she felt worse for crying. She could wait and, hopefully not, cry once it was all over.

Sol woke up again from a dream, she was getting irritated with her dreams that seemed to vague, and then when they're so close to giving something useful it cuts off half through, a sick twisted thing the brain is.

Now she was just getting paranoid as she head footsteps walk toward the room and enter. She averted her eyes as one of those scientist killers walked in, glanced at her, laughed, and talked to him self.

"So it _WAS_ true, never would have believed it but here it is, right in front of me!" Sol hated that word so much now, she was NOT an _'IT'_! The guy injected something into her arm and after a few minutes she felt her arm fall limp and numb. She knew the feeling all too well and screamed as it spread throughout her body.

Sol felt like she was being frozen, feeling cold and numb as her mind panicked, and she was still screaming when she blacked out. Only this time she didn't wake up to that room.

* * *

Sol watched as Hidan was cussing, again, as he was strung up by wires and Shikamaru stood in front of him, a lighter in hand. Then it clicked in Sol's mind, she yelled at both of them but was surprised to see both turn around.

"That sounded like…" Shikamaru started then shook his head, and then turned back to Hidan.

Sol knew she had to do something; she couldn't stand to watch Hidan perish. Of all the Akatsuki she loved the most he was in the top five (Along with Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Pein was next though…he's in the top six!).

So with out knowing why she just ran forward to grab Shikamaru but she ran through him.

* * *

Sol awoke to the metallic smell of blood and the darkness, complete and utter darkness. Then she realized something strange, she wasn't in that room anymore. She moved her sore working leg (the right didn't function properly as of yet.) and kicked the edge until she slid out on a steel rectangular slate. She awkwardly got off, fell on the ground, and then steadied herself against the wall and began to drag her leg as she moved to find a way out.

To bad this wasn't some awesome book where she makes it out…or at least gets half way there, nope she only got to open the door of the room when she was found out.

* * *

Naruto looked at the sunset from where he stood on the mountain, there was only a few weeks until the Akatsuki would show up in Konoha so he had been training the past…month, maybe? As he looked up he couldn't help but to think on the pessimistic things that happened. The Toad Sage had died at the hands of the Akatsuki, Azuma had died also, and on a mission they had killed two Akatsuki members. Then there was Sol/Rini, Tsunade couldn't get her and didn't know her whereabouts or if she was alive. He thought back to what she had said before the ANBU took her. She hated Orochimaru and asked for them not to kill the Akatsuki, but they had.

Sasori- Taken out by Sakura,

Kakuzu- Killed by Kakashi and some others,

And Hidan- Shikamaru killed him.

He looked down at the ground sadly; he never even learned her real name. She may not even be alive anymore and if he found out she wasn't then how would they give her a grave? No, he thought, she's still alive! I know she is!

* * *

Konan stood next to Pein as they walked through the hideout as they made their way to the exit. The blue haired kunoichi couldn't help but think back on when the place was lively, when none of the Akatsuki were dead…when Sol had been here to cheer them up.

In the living room Konan remembered Deidara and Sasori actually agreeing on something as they made stars for some small children Sol had seen in passing. Of course each star was different since Deidara's was made of clay (Non explosive though!) and Sasori made his out of either baked clay or wood, also Sol had made one out of both types. Each had painted and added special things to the star like glitter, words, and other things. Each child had been given one and it was proclaimed their shooting stars.

As they walked more memories flooded Konan's mind and then she just stopped, and just stared at Sol's door. There had been a time when Kakuzu had wrecked the door and never fixed it so when Tobi went to run in the room to hide from Hidan the door fell on him, Tobi put the door back up but Hidan had obliterated the door with his scythe (See chapter 2 I think). So they had to get a new door and Sol had picked out a door and had her name carved into it in English and then in Kanji characters on the side, then painted over the characters to make them stand out.

Pein looked back at Konan who was looking distantly at Sol's door. He also was worried about the small sized girl and when they took Konoha by storm he had put a search and rescue mission together for Sol, the plan was being carried out as this author writes this. Pein had threatened a hound summoner into tracking Sol's scent, he had results. Now he just had to wait.

Pein walked over to Konan and awkwardly wrapped an arm over her shoulder and luckily she leaned into the embrace. Konan seemed like a total badass and she is but that didn't mean anything, a woman was a woman and they had maternal instincts and harsh mood swings once a month. Konan had cared for Sol deeply, like an older sister or perhaps a mother would.

"It's alright Konan (In the next chapter or two we will invade Konoha ^_^) we'll get her back."

"I hope your right." Konan said as they walked away and farther from Sol's door. Ironically it was raining, what most of the Akatsuki felt like doing when they heard Sol was captured.

* * *

Itachi: It was dark at the beginning and then it was all...sappy, what was Sava thinking?

Konan: Hush, we now will send Sava's good wishes to reviewers.

**_From Raingirl:_**

O'Chibi - I was rereading and realized that I NEVER thanked you for the review. I was so angry at myself for forgetting that I present you cake!

Ria-Ninja of Time - It was a cliff hanger…O_O I never realized it. Don't torture Sasuke to much, I'll need him later.

Blueicefire4 - Sorry it was so short! My writers block seems to be almost over…probably just over worked the poor brain so that it just shut off.

SweetScarlett97 –Thanks, hope you continue to enjoy.

Konan: That's it, please review everyone!

Itachi: Well aren't you just peachy.

Konan: -blushing- No reason now I believe you needed to rant.

Itachi: What are you talking about? -Takes the script and reads it over- Oh, -ahem- Sava needs to focus on her math homework instead of writing this! She missed three days of school and doesn't have a CLUE on how to do the math!

–Keeps ranting of Raingirl's incompetence.-

Konan: –plugging her ears as Itachi rants- Sorry folks (Man periods, ya know), ignore him and review.


	20. Chapter 20: frozen: Invasion part Ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto alright? DON'T GET SMART WITH ME –holds up chainsaw- JUST NOD YOUR FREAKING HEADS AND WALK AWAY…AFTER reading and reviewing of course. O:) (I IS A HEAVEN-a-SENT ANGEL)

* * *

Sol glared angrily at the person in the white coat as they analyzed her thoroughly. It turns out that the head wanted to dispose of her and quickly so they were doing a new tactic. This one would be the final as they put it, so they were taking their sweet time on this one.

They wrote down some stuff on the clipboard they carried before moving around to examine something else. It was annoying to NO END; Sol knew that if she ever got out of here she would probably NEVER EVER be able to look a doctor or scientist in the eye or even hold any respect for them. Not counting Sakura, Tsunade, or Hinata of course and none of the Akatsuki since she trusted them.

It seemed the person had all they wanted because they left the room with a smirk on their faces. It seemed hours passed before others came in, a few had markers and were drawing lines on her skin in certain areas like the shoulders and joints. Then they injected a liquid, the same once that seemed to freeze her over.

This time she didn't pass out and could still feel, a little. She stared up as she couldn't move anymore but saw them all leave the room, she was alone. Sol was panicking; she hated the feeling of not being able to move, the helpless feeling of knowing that you couldn't do ANYTHING. 'That's not true,' she told herself in her head, 'I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and if I need them desperately then I just may have to use them.'

Then one doctor came in and grinned widely at her. He picked something up from a tray and walked over, observed the myriad lines and then plunged down with the scalpel. Sol screamed after the feeling connected to her brain. She could still feel all the pain, it lasted longer though and she couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

It felt like forever and she wanted to just curl up and fade. This wasn't torture or experiments. It was murder, cold blooded killing. The world seemed to blur and she was swallowed by black.

* * *

After awhile she felt some pain again and heard shouting then silence.

Her mind was fuzzy but she slowly registered the voice of that sadist doctor, who she couldn't hear anymore and she blinked and stared as the guy was across the room and she was on the…floor? Only thinking of escape she jumped to her feet, almost face planted, then ran toward the door but was thrown to the floor. The doctor had gotten up and grabbed her.

Now she was on the ground with him yelling over her, "YOU"LL DIE!" Then plunged the scalpel down and it hit her shoulder then arms before connecting with her side. Sol screamed in pain and let her eyes do anything, it froze the man but then the scalpel slipped from him hand, if it fell it would hit her neck and she froze up.

A wind slammed the scalpel and doctor into the other side of the room, Sol turned onto her stomach and coughed up blood as some one rushed over to her, lifting her up.

"Pein!." Sol said weakly at first but then more sure.

The orange haired man nodded with a ghost of a smile that was quickly gone just as it appeared. He ran out of the room and through hallways until finally stopping on the Hokage Mountain and set Sol down. Sol walked a few steps, her legs feeling num….she froze, BOTH legs.

Sol couldn't believe it she could finally move her right leg a bit. Then she saw the destruction and dark ominous skies.

* * *

Raingirl: HAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHA –coughs- Cliffeee hangerrrrrrr! XP

Well in a sense it is. XD It's 1:17AM and I had nothing else to add, night/good morning!

Review PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21:Frozen: Invasion pert Nii

Disclaimer: I No own this, kk?

Raingirl: I warn you, this chapter really sucks.

Sol: Why say that? It's okay at least!

Raingirl: The next chapter should be up soon after this so its not a cliff hanger. ;)

* * *

Sol stared out at the dark storm colored sky; the once abundant village now was erupted in a war, a storm like no other from Pein himself. Suddenly Pein picked her up and jumped over the edge of one of the head statues. They landed just a few feet from a group of people.

"You!" She heard a familiar voice call out at Pein as he stood up straighter.

"Long time no see, Lady Tsunade…The last remaining of the prodigal three." Sol lifted her head to see Tsunade but Pein had her behind him, one arm around her waist, ready to pounce or leave at any moment. "We must speak."

Then Pein and the Hokage began to speak vaguely of someone then Tsunade yelled at him for insulting all Kage's and called the Akatsuki terrorists. Sol could feel Pein become angry and annoyed at the woman's claims.

"You're arrogant, your 'peace' brought violence upon us." Pein seemed to glance back at Sol briefly like she made the statement all the more true. Tsunade refused to help the Akatsuki, the next words out of Pein's mouth made Sol's stomach flip flop, "Where is Naruto?"

'So it's true, they were after Naruto.' Sol thought, then looked at Pein then around her, 'It's not right, none of this is right! It shouldn't happen like this, not like this.'

Then after a minute of talking Pein seemed to know where Naruto was.

"You all think too much of yourselves. Feel pain, contemplate pain, accept pain, and know pain. Those who do not will never understand true peace." Then he jumped up again, this time Sol was so high up and could see all of Konoha. It was in ruins.

Sol watched in shock as Pein used "Almighty Push" to obliterate mostly all of Konoha, leaving a deep crater in the middle. They were landing as the dust settled; Pein set her down on the ground. "Sol, get back." She nodded and backed up a couple feet as she kept her eyes on Pein and the figures in the mist.

She couldn't see anything but there was a buzz in the air, something good yet dangerous. The shouting of Tsunade caught her attention from where she stood several feet behind the Akatsuki leader. She was able to make out a figure and as the dust finally settled she saw Naruto. The blonde looked serious and Sol would have raised an eyebrow at the serious eye shadow he was packing if things weren't so tense. Tsunade was taken by the huge toad, Gamakichi if she heard correctly, then she caught Naruto asking about Kakashi since Naruto couldn't sense his chakra. Sol stood stunned, no way…was Kakashi dead, he was. Kakashi was killed in action because of her family and they were after Naruto now. They would kill him to.

What happened next was a fury of movement and colors, the sound waves seemed to need a few minutes to catch up to the action. Sol took a few steps back, raising her arms in an 'X' fashion to shield herself from the oncoming winds. She wasn't sure what to do, help Pein or help Naruto? Once able to raise her head Naruto was pinned to the ground by his hands with Pein talking above him. He was explaining why he was doing this; Sol was one of the very few who knew why Pein was doing all this.

He wanted hatred to end, for there to be peace. That was his dream and he wanted to achieve it no matter the cost.

"Your death will bring Peace."

"Pein, stop it!" Sol managed to blurt out as she moved a few steps toward them; Naruto seemed to then notice her presence.

"What happened to your arm?" Naruto called, seeing the blood flow from her arm and her side.

"Stay out of this, you know what hate does to people." Pein stated and Sol wasn't sure what he meant.

"What are you talking about, do…do you mean watching Sasori die and Hidan, knowing the others are plummeting to their deaths or, do…you know something about my past don't you?" Sol asked in surprise, Pein never answered her question.

"Just move back, I don't wish to hurt you."

"Pein, believe me…he's different! He will bring peace!" Sol tried to reason but Pein ignored her and pushed her back a few feet.

"Step back."

"Listen!" Sol tried to argue but Pein cast a huge push her way, Hinata jumped in front of her.

"Hinata!" Sol screamed out as Hinata stumbled but stood, the Hyuuga jumped at Pein and attacked him but in seconds she was rendered useless and fell as Sol ran to her fallen form.

All hell broke loose.


	22. Chapter 22: frozen: Invasion part San

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Sol.

Raingirl: I liked this chapter! It was one of the best, yet not satisfying as of yet.

Sol: Picky aren't you?

Raingirl: …Maybe. Anyway thatnks to all the reviewers! I'm to lazy to list you by name but next chapter I will.

Sol: So please review! The next chapter is almost finished and will be published soon if you review!

Raingirl: Don't act desperate! Review at your own pace, just review please.

Sol: ONWARD READERS!

* * *

Sol watched as Naruto morphed into a beast of what seemed fire with six tails and a white exoskeleton on the front legs, spin, and head.

"The nine tails." She whispered to herself in awe. A searing pain slid up her back and she jolted forward, shaking as she shook in pain. It was like her back was burning, her vision was hazy and she saw double. Then a scene played out in front of her.

* * *

_The small child stood at once was the barn door as it burned. The flames wild and dancing as bright red sparks fell around her, the once blue dress was stained with huge patches of blood. _

'_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far' _

_The singing child was slowly turning to look in Sol's direction and this time turned all the way around. The sun hat had fallen to the ground, the child stared at Sol with activated eyes like hers. The child was so small and gaunt, paler then one should ever be but the eyes were bright. _

'_That which was frozen and still shall break to find the key. The key that will be the light or death.' The wind seemed to speak crypticly._

'_Me, have you shattered?' The child asked, her voice like that of a wise woman who knew too much. _

"_What are you talking about?" Sol asked confused. The child sighed and raised her arms, 'I am you, you are me. I've always been here, since you froze.'_

"_You've been the cause of those dreams?" Sol asked._

'_Yes, I am your memory. I hold all you lost, but it seems you'll get it back soon though some are lost for good. It's not important right now, you are here for a reason.'_

"_What, why am I here?" _

'_You are here because something has finally triggered the memories. The nine tails has triggered your locked power, the burning you felt is proof of the beginning.'_

"_The beginning of what? What power?"_

'_Your eyes, they are a key that you have yet to unlock but now…listen quickly, you must go back to this house, it stands still. Find it, find yourself.'_

"

_WAIT! How?" Sol called as she started to feel farther away, the child looked at her, 'Ask Konan.'_

* * *

Then she was gone, the scene hazy then clearing. Sol sat up, she had been laying on the ground with Pein over her. She blinked up at him, wanting to ask him about what that child had told her. She was stopped by hearing a loud predatory roar, the air was thick and vibrated with the sound.

Sol looked up to see a large rock ball in the sky, the nine tails was half out of it. Pein stared at it in surprise, "Pein, what have you done?"

She never received an answer. A violent tempest blew through, it wrecked the surrounding land and the earth rose a little. Sol and Pein ducted down, staying low to the ground so they weren't blown away. The earth shot up, Sol saw this before Pein and pushed him out of the way. She was able to move out of the way but her foot was trapped under some stones. Pein moved back to her and quickly moved the stones then moved, Sol leaning on Pein. Her ankle was twisted.

They watched as the nine tails emerged from the catalyst then there was the sound of an explosion, Sol's back stopped burning and faded into a throbbing, there on the rock circle stood Naruto. The rock collapsed and just one minute later Naruto stood on the ground close to them, talking to a slug peeking out of his collar.

"Take me to the _real_ Pein," Naruto ordered, "I need to talk to him face to face."

"So you realized that someone was pulling the strings, you Konoha nin are sharp." Pein stated, and then said no to Naruto, so Naruto said he'd find the real Pein himself.

"Sol, you need to move back." Pein said to her.

"But Pein you cannot win, you are at your limit!" Sol exclaimed but in a low enough voice so Naruto couldn't overhear.

"I know."

Then the two ran at each other, Pein hit Naruto who pushed him back and pulled the black reciever out of his arm then used three rasen shurikan to attack Pein. Pein defended himself but after being bombarded with so many clones he couldn't keep up and Naruto finished him with a rasengan.

* * *

Raingirl: Not a cliff hanger, you all knew Naruto won already.


	23. Chapter 23: Frozen: Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Ok its chapter 23 go look at chapter 1-22 and you shall know that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Rai-The Ninja of Time- Don't cry! I have it all planned out and it will be awesome even if they all aren't there!

* * *

Naruto pulled the black receivers out of Pein, rendering him useless. Those bars were the source of his chakra, without them he couldn't use chakra and couldn't move anymore. He looked over at Sol who was limping closer to him; he wasn't sure what to do so he just stared at the ground.

Sol looked at Pein's form and fell right next to him on her knees. She stared at Pein as other ninja came over to them, speaking with Naruto. They wanted to attack but Naruto wanted to talk to the other Akatsuki, he also wanted to go alone.

"I'll take you there," All the others turned toward Sol in surprise, some just realizing she was there.

"Can we trust you, you've betrayed us." One spoke and the others murmured in agreement.

"I will take you, Naruto." Sol stated, her tone had something strong and commanding in it, "I believe that Pein will listen to you, I know I've betrayed you but that's before I knew you."

Naruto nodded, supporting Sol and leaving the others as she told him where to go.

"Naruto…" Sol started but stopped, now wasn't the time. They came to a huge tree made of paper, and entered through the base of the trunk.

Konan took a defensive step forward when Naruto entered her face serious and cold but Pein told her to halt. Sol came from behind Naruto and looked at the woman.

"Konan," The woman looked at her, Sol could see her face slightly lighting up but to any one else it still seemed she was being lethargic and icy. "I missed you so much."

Sol ran into Konan's arms, gripping her Akatsuki tightly as she buried her head into the woman's chest. Sol had really missed Konan; she was the mother she didn't remember. Konan felt the same, every since day one she had been drawn to this teen who up until recently had the inability to move, now Sol had grown up a little, no longer was she the child who was stuck in-between 13-15 years of age.

"I have missed you too." Konan murmured then spotted the wound on Sol's arm and side, "What has happened? What did they do to you? You must tell us, Sol."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, interrupted from his glaring contest with Pein.

Konan seemed to ignore Naruto, looking Sol over, "I know, tell me now."

Sol murmured the answer very softly but it was still heard in the silence.

'Torture.'

"What kind? Did…did you…die?" Konan asked and Sol could only nod. Konan hugged her tighter; Naruto looked at the scene not aware until it was too late that a black receiver had impaled him through the stomach.

* * *

"Pein, why did you do that? He wouldn't have harmed anyone!" Sol said, moving out of Konan's arms to stare at Pein with activated eyes.

"You'll see…you know the story and I need you to show him." Nagato instructed her and Sol just stared at him, and then nodded as Nagato began to tell Naruto about the past.

How Jiraya had saved three small orphans, how they grew up believing the Sannin's words of peace, how Yahiko was the head of their organization, how Hanzo had laid a trap for them that ultimately killed Yahiko to save Konan, and that's when they started the Akatsuki.

"Will you kill me now?" Nagato asked, not at all afraid.

"You may be right, your ideals aren't all wrong…" Naruto started as he took out a book, "I do get where you're coming from but I still haven't forgiven you. I still hate you for all you've done…but that Pervy sage believed in me and left his quest to me…so I gotta believe in him. That's my answer. I'm not going to kill you." Naruto said honestly as Sol wondered just how people came up with those type of speeches in something like this, she dismissed it as a 'Naruto thing'.

"I see, maybe you are right." Nagato stated and Konan stepped forward, "NO! You're not goin.." He raised his hand to silence her.

"_Sage of the six paths…may you rest with the stars."_

"His jutsu will restore life to those who died during his purge; in turn his life is taken." Konan explained to the two as Nagato began to disappear.

"Konan, you must take Sol back to that place…you should train her to be the lea.."

He disappeared.

"What did he mean Konan?" Sol asked as tears leaked down her face.

Konan seemed to look stoic, like stone but her eyes held unshed tears. She hugged Sol tighter as she sobbed without moving, without a sound escaping.

* * *

"I will be back soon, to bring her here again." Konan stated to Naruto as they stood outside. She formed a paper bouque and handed it to him, "This is a peace offering, hope for the future."

With that the two girls turned and began to walk away. Sol looked back at her blonde friend, "I'll see you soon, Naruto! Tell the others I'm sorry and I look forward to coming back."

He smiled and waved as they disappeared.

* * *

Raingirl: THIS TOOK FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I'm sorry people, I had homework to do, the play Annie which requiered three days of non-stop practice, our first Volley ball match which I WAS NEVER PUT IN(only for a minute, no kidding what so EVER), and then my best friends birthday party was yesterday. So I hope to get the next chapter out quicker, it may be short or really long.

Who knows.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24:Frozen: Half way there

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even on Valentine's Day! T_T

**THANKS CORNER!**

blueicefireNINJA4 : It's ok! I know but he is in a sense 'dead' and well its all planned out…I can't go back and change it.

KankurosGirl397 & Midnighter67: THANKYOU for adding this to your alerts!

* * *

It was dark, like all of Amegakure was crying. Like the clouds knew that Nagato had died, that their God was no more. The God's Angel trudged through the flooding walkway with a smaller lady at her side, each wore cloaks of black but the elder had clouds on hers.

The people passing bowed and went on their way, unaware of the tragedy. For awhile it will be kept as such, no one will know. It could cause complications and angry riots; it could be the end of the Rain Village that was just beginning to heal again.

Sol looked up at Konan; they would only be staying here for an hour to prepare for a journey. One that Konan seemed to be keeping quiet about as she made preparations. Sol raised an eyebrow when the woman sent an origami bird out with a message attached to its leg but didn't question it.

"Come on Sol, we're leaving now." Konan said, hesitant. Sol nodded and refastened her cloak and bag before throwing up the hood and following Konan again.

They crossed somewhere between Fie country and Sound…well Sol wasn't to sure since she didn't have a map but Konan seemed to know. They were thankful that the rain had stopped, making the journey easier. They kept on a dirt path, passing small villages or markets for hours.

* * *

The path began to take on a worn look, looking ancient and old yet still useful. Everything was fine and Konan counted down the miles left as they moved forward. Eventually coming to the small town that Konan remembered being at months prior to right now.

Konan headed to the 'Witch's Forest', feeling its eeriness and sadness, the dark fog looked thicker than ever and darker than the last time she was here with Pein.

"Konan…what is this place?" Sol asked, uneasiness making her feel sick.

"…Pein and I looked into your drawings. Months ago we traced them here…it was confirmed. You lived here once before. Maybe it will trigger something…" Konan said and watched Sol's face turn to surprise but…hopeful.

They walked into the forest, dodging tree roots that threatened to trip them and sticking to Konan's memory of the path. They soon came to a clearing, weeds choked the ground and the fog was thicker, washing everything in gray.

"Listen, I need you to say your nickname out loud." Konan instructed the girl and received a confused look from Sol but she did it anyway.

"Sol."

There was a small breeze, '_Sol, Sol, sunshine girl!' The chorus seemed to sing happily, Sol, Sol, where is Sol?'_

"Who are you?" Sol asked in confusion as the breeze grew in a gale around them.

'_Missing Sol has been found!'_

"Missing?" Sol asked the air and would have said something else if she hadn't closed her eyes as the wind rushed around her. Upon opening her eyes the clearing was different, it was the one from her dreams.

* * *

_A small child was laughing, sounding giddy as she spun in circles. It was strange since she was all alone and seemed to be talking with someone who wasn't there. Yet she swirled and swirled._

It played out in front of Sol but she knew better. This wasn't a dream anymore, it was a door to a memory..to herself. "Hey!" She called to the child who stopped and looked back at her.

"Hello, Sol, you finally arrive. We've been waiting for you!" The younger her said happily, a smile displayed across her face.

"We?"

"The sylphs of course! They have missed you terribly; they are everywhere yet nowhere at all." The smaller Sol explained, "They create music too! You've spoken to them; just remember it Sol…remember the creatures you left."

With that Sol was back in the gray clearing, gasping for breath as her head was flooded with images. All of talking to sylphs and other creatures like Kuku, her bird summon. "Sylphs…I remember. They were always there when I was lonely…they told me thing…I'm sorry, for forgetting you all."

* * *

Konan watched Sol talk to the air, something seemed to change in her disposition or maybe it was nothing at all…maybe. "Sol we have another place to go, they call it the 'Witch's House', it's not far from here."

Sol turned to her and nodded, following her down through the trees to a smaller dirt path that eventually led to a fog covered house. Sol froe on spot, "I know this place…she well _I _told myself to come here, the house in my dreams.'

Konan looked away, remembering what she found here with Pein. She could only wonder what would happen to Sol if she remembered the horrors that took place in the house. Cautiously they walked up the crooked gray steps and stepped through the screen door then regular door. Sol seemed to vanish then but Konan found her seconds later in trance as she stood at the mantle and opened the music box.

* * *

Konan stood watching Sol in silence. It had been almost twenty minutes and she was still in trance, the music box playing but there was a change Konan realized. Just then the screen door opened and she turned toward it as she took a fighting stance, having an idea of who it was.

* * *

Sol felt her self slip back into the present; she let herself fall to the floor as sobs escaped from her. She remembered what happened in the house, almost everything about the past.

Her mother had tried to murder her since she was a child, locking her up and using any means to kill her but each attempt had only one outcome, failure. One day she had ran to the barn to get away, tired of all the pain and her mother came after her but Sol's eyes…she had caused the barn to erupt into flames. And it had extended to the house and…burned.

She had an idea of what the other her meant when she said to find herself. Sol stood hesitantly and closed the music box lightly and placed it gently on the mantle. She turned around but didn't find Konan there, feeling some panic she walked around to try and find her.

"Konan?" Sol called out as she entered the backyard and spotted a shape in the mist. "It's alright, you can stop. Unfreeze the area, what was lost is found." She said to the sylphs after the fog began to annoy her.

Turning around she froze in place when she spotted Konan. Her felt her activated eyes erupt into tears as she bolted forward and jumped on the ninja, earning a surprised yelp.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL YOU! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS…"

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you."

There was a cough.

"You two Itachi, I missed you both!" Sol said then turned, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!"

"IM IMMORTAL! I CAN'T DIE!"

"Sorry! I mean why are you not in a hole?"

"I don't fucking know. I remember hearing someone then I woke up on the ground and got the fuck out of there!"

"Stop yelling." Itachi commanded as he hit the Jashinist on the head.

Sol smiled, "God do I have so many things to tell you!"

* * *

Raingirl: I always planned on keeping Hidan, it he's apart of my plot for later..okay in like two chapter or something! Anyway please excuse this crappy chapter.

Hidan: IM BACK HOW THE FUCK IS IT CRAPPY!

Sol: Hidan you need to eat more or you're going to 'die'!

-Sol is ignored-

Raingirl: I think I didn't explain enough on the past…it will all come in time…like next chapter.

-Sol gets flamethrower and burns Hidan-

SOL: YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED!

Hidan: YOU FUCKING DID IT!

Raingirl: Please review as we go stuff Hidan like a fat turkey.

Hidan: IM NO TURK-GOBBLE SQUAWK!

Raingirl: -watches Hidan get bit by a turkey-

REVIEW MY LOVELIES!


	25. Chapter 25: Frozen: Itachi vs Sasuke I

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? NO!

* * *

Ria-the Ninja of Time: Heehee! Sorry about making you cry! BUT…HIDAN IS BACK and perhaps Itachi. Also, don't kill Sai and YOU (Sai) better not call her a demon or I MAY just ADD some rated R scenes with Sakura and you or maybe Ino. ;)

Deathchibi- When you finally get to this chapter I want to thank you! I can't believe you're reading this and I hope you continue to like this; I look forward to talking later.

* * *

The group of four checked into an inn a few towns over for the evening. Once they had left the Witch's Forest the house had erupted into flames. Sol had told them it was alright, it had burned long ago. It only had lasted as a type of illusion until its purpose had been served.

Itachi watched the once small child he knew; now Sol wasn't so small. She stood almost tall and proud. Her once stark white hair was still white but the ends were ashy black that would consume her head sometime soon. His eyes looked at her clothed back were it would appear soon, darker then ever.

"So, what did you see?" Hidan asked frankly, he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I saw the sylphs and my summons…only there was another in the shape of a scroll which is in the same place you found me. I have to go get it." Sol stated then continued, "I also saw my Mother, she was horrid…you already knew that though. She gave me away to Orochimaru when I was 12, never had she contacted me for years but she gave me up. She...she kidnapped me from our home, she hated me for something."

Sol grew angrier as she talked, her hands balled into fists and the other three wondered if the anger was making the room seem warmer then usual. "I lived in Konoha, that's why it was familiar. I attended the Ninja academy with Naruto and…some other boy I can't remember but they fought a lot. One day I left because she found me, I ran far away to the Land of Waves where I hid for a long time and became a ninja there. When the Chunin exams came around I met back up with the two and stayed there. There was an event, a meeting I had to attend because they found out I was someone…something important so I had to room with Naruto."

"Something happened and I…disappeared. Orochimaru got me and froze me after…" Sol couldn't remember some parts. They were too fuzzy and hurt her head to think about them. "Did you know that my eyes are supposed to be like this?" She changed the subject to her activated eyes that now were seeping into the once white ones.

The others looked at her eyes then at each other silently. Itachi stepped forward before the other two could say anything or question Sol. "Sol, follow me. Don't worry we won't be too long." Konan didn't reply, only nodding but giving the Uchiha a questioning glance. Hidan actually stayed silent for once…anyway the two left.

"What the fuck was THAT about!" asked Hidan once the two were out of ear shot (A.K.A. Like down the street.) . Konan shrugged, "It must be important."

* * *

The two ninja had been travelling for around an hour, walking through another forest area until coming to some ruins. Itachi took a seat in a large cement chair and Sol stood next to him, questioningly but said nothing.

"Sol, there's someone coming that I think you know. I want to see if you remember him, please stand behind the chair and whatever you do…do not interfere." Sol stared at his sharingan eyes and nodded as she could hear foot steps, she moved behind the cement chair.

"That sharingan, how much can you actually see?" Sol's ears seemed to perk, that voice…it was so familiar. Suddenly she realized she missed the next sentence but the next one sent chills up her spine.

"What I see is your death, Itachi."

Sol could tell Itachi moved, the sylphs were moving quickly to catch up with the movements. Itachi said, "Well then, make it happen." Sol heard the clash of metal and peeked out around the stone to watch. Itachi held a kunai that was being parried by a sword, which belonged to a younger man that looked similar to Itachi.

Itachi used the sword as a spring to hit the guy, who managed to dodge by leaning back and when trying to hit Itachi and failing, flipped back a few feet. The man summoned a 'chidori'. Sol almost winced, the noise it made was piercing, like birds chirping loudly and high on helium.

With the chidori he ran forward and made a chidori stream, 'lightning' Sol thought as she analyzed him, 'he used lightning, a fire chakra nature.' Itachi jumped but he was ready, already on the ceiling and plunged his sword into Itachi.

Sol couldn't believe it, yet somehow she knew it wasn't the real Itachi. The boy seemed to realize this after the 'doll' died, and turned to Itachi..The real one.

"Another technique with your genjutsu?" He asked, annoyed as he suddenly disintegrated into snakes.

Sol felt herself being pulled up as a blade was pressed to her neck. Itachi still remained seated as the person held her just a few feet n front of him. "So who's this, planning on ambushing me?"

Itachi closed his eyes, sighing inwardly, "No, you should know who that is…Sasuke. You were close when both of you were younger, "Naruto, her, and you used to always be together but..then she left. Years later she went back but you let Orochimaru take you. Later he went and kidnapped her."

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke yelled, agitated with his older brother. Nothing he was saying was making sense, what person? There was only one and she was…he looked at the face of the girl and his eyes widened.

"H-how, you're dead?" Sasuke said as his grip on his sword loosened.

"He lied; she was frozen for the past two years. We found her, she didn't remember anything but she'll get it back." Itachi stated, oddly calm about this situation.

Sol took a step away from the two, eyes activating more. "You..you're that boy…the one with Naruto who I was friends with in the academy and you were there when Orochimaru brought me there."

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said while still looking at her in shook.

"S-Sasuke?" Sol asked as her eyes seemed to go out of focus.

* * *

Raingirl: That took forever! X.X I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I'm now going to try updating every Sunday, or perhaps during the week if it's finished earlier then planned. Anyway, there should be another chapter up by this Sunday (Hopefully) to make up for last week…or something like that.

Now I must go study the evil math.

Bye~

Hidan: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Sol: -Throws a bowling ball at him- GO AWAY! She has to study if she wants to continue this!

Hidan:…Her parents thought of new grounding methods?

Sol: Sadly yes.

Hidan: Review or else!


	26. Chapter 26:Frozen:Itachi vs Sasuke II

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Deathchibi: When you get here I'd like to thank you A LOT! I'm glad you like chapter 6, it was fun to write and I try to keep it original but also with the story line. –Shrugs- It varies at times, hurry and update the sequel so I can read it! Please?

KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU- I couldn't have Hidan die! He's important! Glad you like it and the face he's back! :D XP

blueicefireNINJA4: Parents are evil, thankfully mom sometimes sides with me and lets me do things as long as nobody sees.

* * *

_There was __about a field, just a plain field with wildflowers and bright, warm sunshine. A song was playing, a music box one where a person had to hum the song or sing it. The field was mystical in an unknown way. The sound of running footsteps would then be heard, voices yelling, "SOL!" in a friendly way. This time Sol knew it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Her younger self had turned toward the direction of the noise as a small blonde boy broke through the tree line. It was Naruto; his face was beaming and happy as he ran right up to her. _

"_Take that! I won!" He called back as another boy came into view only his hair was black, Sasuke Uchiha. "Don't be such a dope! I let you win." Was the curt reply as Sasuke moved to stand on her other side._

_The two began to bicker as Sol sighed and told them to stop. The two did and looked away from each other stubbornly. "Here!" They both said as they each held out small stones. Sasuke's was red and smooth with a pattern like a wave. Naruto held out a green stone that wasn't exactly smooth but wasn't rugged either, the pattern was like scales._

"_Wow they're so pretty! Where did you get them?" Sol asked as she held each stone delicately. The two boys shrugged, "Won 'em from some merchant." Naruto replied as he smiled, "You can keep it."_

"_You can keep mine also; I have no use for it." Sasuke then stated as he looked off to the side._

"_Thank you guys!" Sasuke had said as she hugged them both._

There was a change of scenery multiple times as memories slowly began to return to Sol but one stood out. On that seemed to explain everything that she needed to know yet didn't want to know.

_There was fire, the flames like silk ribbon as it slithered around. It moved in waves then as it circled around. A face appearing and then a body as it looked down at the small, bundled form hidden beneath blanket after blanket._

The Uchiha brothers watched in a tense silence as Sol stood there, eyes dilated and distant. Then there seemed to be a ring of fire around the stone ground, it swirled until shooting up and hitting her back. The flame burned through the right shoulder of the shirt, leaving a black mark that quickly rearranged itself into a kanji symbol. Sol's hair turned black at the tips and several streaks ran through her hair. Her eyes seemed to fill with red and then other evidence of her activated eyes seeped through. What they saw next truly amazed then.

Sol blinked hesitantly, her eyes and back burned but it didn't really hurt, just stung a bit. In front of her were the Uchiha brothers who stared back at her. "I Remember, I know who I am. I know where I came from…oh my Jashin…" She trailed off before looking back at the two brothers. "I remember now. Sasuke..he hates you…" Itachi nodded, "Do not interfere."

* * *

The two brothers were talking, Sasuke wanting to know about the Uchiha massacre. They then engaged in a battle of shurikan and fire before Itachi made clones of himself as Sasuke combined a 'chidori stream' and large shurikan to attack, which Itachi tried to hold of with a kunai. After the shurikan overcame the Kunai and cut the Itachi clone it became ravens. The other Itachi launched forward, kicking Sasuke into a wall before one could blink.

Before Sasuke could recover he was held against the wall and Itachi apologized before ripping Sasuke's eye out, well that's what it looked like. Sol stepped forward but both guys yelled at her to stop.

"I'll take the other one also." Itachi stated but fire like marks appeared across Sasuke's face as what seemed like wing blasted from his back, Itachi flew back, "So this is the power of that curse mark." He then placed Sasuke's eye into a bottle.

"This is the difference in our ocular abilities." Another Itachi stated as he got Sasuke in a choke hold from behind. Then Sol could see it was a genjutsu and Itachi didn't really take Sasuke's eyes, it was Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu but Itachi seemed to want it to really happen.

Sol could feel the air simmer around her and gasped as Itachi closed one eye. Sasuke threw a rigged shurikan that managed to hit Itachi, stopping him for a few brief seconds. Sasuke fired a fire ball jutsu that somehow got the two on the roof. Sol moved quickly, dodging the falling debris as she made it up to the roof.

The roof seemed almost gone and she felt the air simmer again. Lightening crashed as thunder rained from the sky, a giant lightening circular net. She became angry when she saw the lightening dragon form in the dark blue-gray sky and the black flames surrounding it. She could hear Sasuke talk.

"With this jutsu lightening will strike down from the heavens. All I have to do is guide its power straight through your skull." Sol tensed at the news. The jutsu was hard, maybe even impossible to dodge only because lightening could reach the ground in milliseconds. It was faster then the speed of sound. Her head snapped back to attention as Sasuke spoke again.

"This technique is called 'Kirin'." Suddenly the dragon dislodged from the net and appeared behind Sasuke who jumped onto the highest part of the ruins that was still standing, a tall, thin wall. "Disappear with the thunder."

There was a loud crash as the lightening dragon launched at Itachi. Sol held a hand above her eyes and quickly formed a shield of ice around her as the attack raged on. After several minutes of reforming the shield so she wouldn't be blown away the onslaught ended. She lowered the shield and saw both Uchiha's on the ground.

"So this is how you envisioned my death?" Sasuke stared in utter shock and anger as Itachi got to his knees. "You have become powerful…Sasuke." Fire rose from him as a huge ribcage emerged from the fire. "This is my last card…Susanoo."

"What?" Sasuke questioned as his skin became pale, like a dead birds.

"Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu…On that day when my eyes were awakened another technique in addition to them was born." These tentacle looking things spread over the bone, making something similar to flesh only red and black before black armor appeared around the 'thing'.

"What's the matter? Afraid since you have no more chakra?" Itachi asked then something strange happened, Sasuke's shoulder was busted through as snakes appeared out of it. We aren't talking little snakes either. We are talking humongous snakes. Like as big as a three story house, with blades in-between

"That's Orochimaru's Yamata no Jutsu." Sol overheard Itachi mumble, she only watched as a white snake attacked but was cut in half by the flame giant's flame sword. Her eyes became huge when the head landed just twenty feet away from her.

It continued like this for a few minutes before the last snake opened its mouth and a head appeared. Sol froze as Itachi looked on, "So you finally show yourself, Orochimaru."

* * *

Raingirl: Well here we are! HAHAHA Next chapter is finished already now i'm just debating about posting it or not. Feel special people I had to argue in order to post this, my Mom is so mean! XP Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sol and Sasuke: Review!

Raingirl: YAYZ! Sasuke is FINALLY in the story!

Sasuke: Hn, you didn't kill of Itachi. -_-

Raingirl: He shall be IMPORTANT.

Sasuke: When?

Raingirl: Later.

Sasuke: When later?

Raingirl: -_- NUN YA BEEZWAX.

Sasuke: How mature.

Raingirl: Don't make me get Sol.

Sasuke: Hn.

Raingirl: REVIEW PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! I may post earlier if you do!

Sasuke: Note that's a big MAYBE/IF.

Raingirl: SOL! SASUKE'S BEING MEAN!

~To Be Continued~

P.S. Maybe.


	27. Chapter 27:Frozen: Itachi vs Sasuke III

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ria-Ninja of Time: PLEASE DON'T CRY AGAIN! You'll just have to read and find out…heehehahaha!

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed! ^_^

* * *

Suddenly the flame sword went right through the pale man's body but all he did was laugh with half a hilt coming out of his mouth. Sol stared as his head rose as his laughter increased.

"Did you really think you could kill me with that little attack?" Then his eyes landed on Sol and he laughed again, "Hello Lacrimosa, I see you're well."

Sol tensed as anger grew through her and she grits her teeth. Itachi held up his hand, "You're fight is with…Sasuke, do you have anything else up your sleeve?" The sentence didn't make sense to Sol until Orochimaru started to melt due to the Totsukai blade Itachi had.

Apparently the Totsukai blade was a sealing blade to counter the sword of Kusunagi. Orochimaru had been searching for it all his life.

The last of the snake were pulled into the flame gourd as Sasuke reappeared. "Now I will take your eyes." Itachi stated then when taking a step forward grabbed his shirt and stepped back as he threw up blood. He eventually fell to his knees. Susanoo half deactivated but when Sasuke threw a fire shurikan something appeared to protect Itachi.

"The Yata Mirror." Sol whispered to her self, an image coming to her from long ago. Only there were two images but one was the very thing she saw in front of her.

Sasuke threw several more attacks but they never phased the shield as Itachi walked toward him. Even when Sasuke tried cutting threw the shield it was of no avail. He was thrown back and his sword flew in some other direction. And then the sword landed right near Sol's feet.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Itachi was getting closer to me as I stood up a bit uncoordinated. That stupid shield really packed a punch and I was afraid of what would happen when he got to me. He now was just in front of me and flicked me in the forhead, but before he could do anything else I heard Sol yell 'STOP IT' and then she was in-between us, sending Itachi back a foot or two. My sword was in her hand only it was different; the hilt was red scales while the blade itself was white but radiated red fire.

Sol's eyes were fully activated and glared at the both of us before turning to Itachi, "Unshed yourself Susanoo, you are no longer needed." I was about to retort that she was just a small girl and shouldn't butt in when my words died on my lips as Susanoo disappeared, leaving Itachi open.

Seeming to know my next intensions she pinned me with her eyes, "Don't even try." She glared back at Itachi and shook her head, "You…you both."

She turned back to me and kept looking back and forth before taking one step back to face both of us. She placed her hands on her hips and glared, I noticed the rocks before me seemed to have a haze and turned red as she stood there.

"Both of you..how DARE you disgrace the gods!" She finally spit out, "Don't you dare forget who gave you and every other Ninja clan their eyes. There was a limit put on each and every eye to make sure no human became to powerful. It was a gift because we agreed to a new hope in the world but you defile it! You both are unworthy of the sharingan!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled as Itachi looked at me and slowly explained.

"Every ninja clan with a kekkei genkai was given only one. It started with the Rinnegan, and then more clans surfaced and wanted to create a new world and sought after an ocular or special ability. Eventually they all went to a goddess who was starting her own Ninja village. After hearing their pleas she gave each an ocular jutsu and/or special techniques to pass on. This includes the Byakugan, The Senju clan, and all clans with special abilities since not all were ocular."

He paused for a minute, "The Goddess was Amaterasu."

"So? What does it have to do with this?" I asked not getting the relationship.

"The Land hidden among the Heavens was Amaterasu's village which is all the land combined but later started giving land away. It's rumored her village still stands and is called the Village hidden among the Heavens located somewhere in the Land of Fire." Itachi stated then sighed as he realized his brother still wasn't getting it, "Sasuke, Sol is from Amaterasu's Village, she is their hime, also the reincarnation of the goddess herself."

"..Oh." I managed to say as I stared at Sol, she was slightly surprised by this also but probably knew it was something along those lines.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

The group just stood there before Sol sighed, "Itachi you should just tell him. Do you really believe you're going to hell?"

"Yes, for what I've done it's only fitting." Sol walked over and placed a hand on his face, "Your Amaterasu technique is said to be the flames of hell, put two and two together Itachi Uchiha. You will not burn in hell. I will not allow it."

"Pretty confident for a newbie." Sasuke scoffed and Sol whacked him on the head, "AND YOU Sasuke need to repent!"

"WHAT! What have I done?" Sasuke yelled in outrage but Sol only answered with this, "You have defiled the Sharingan and played with temptation. You hurt everyone who ever cared for you and summoned a lightening dragon in my presence. Shall I go on?"

Sasuke looked away as Itachi cracked a smile, "Don't think you're off the hook either. You're going back to the inn to get Hidan. Then you'll stay there and protect Konan as you recover. Us three will go to the place you found me in order to retrieve my scrolls." Sol devised as she talked, hoping they just listened.

"Hn, fine but I have some things to discuss with Sasuke before you set out." Since you won't let me die Itachi added silently as Sol nodded.

"No killing each other." Sol stated as she began to walk, the brothers followed her but fell behind as they put distance in-between her and them.

Itachi stared at the ground as he began to talk, Sasuke listened intently.

* * *

Raingirl: YAYZZ HE DIDN'T DIE!

Itachi: Then how will this fit in?

Raingirl: HEEHEEHEE! People think you're dead but you're not!

Itachi: How is this?

Raingirl: 'Cause I SAY so!

Itachi: -shakes head- You're a peculiar one, I'll give you that.

Raingirl: REVIEW PLEASEEEE!

P.S. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please I need some feedback on this and maybe some help with jutsus...I don't really know any really.

THANK YOU~


	28. Chapter 28:Frozen: A New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto peoples of the internet. ^_^ :'( Leave me alone, I go cry now!

* * *

Konan sighed with relief when Sol walked through the door and then stared wide eyed as the Uchiha brothers walked in behind her. Konan blinked- they weren't at each others throats, blood wasn't being shed across the white walls, and nothing was breaking. Itachi had a sense of peace about him and Sasuke was calmly walking besides him.

The world was ending.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked Sasuke as soon as he spotted the younger Uchiha. Before Sasuke could make a retort Sol interveined, "Hidan this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Hidan."

The two Uchiha looked at Sol's body langugage that just breathed life to the 'don't-you-dare-fucking-kill-each-other' glare. Hidan seemed to get it also and just shrugged, "So why is he here?"

Sol sighed, "He's going with you and I to Orochimaru's hideout. Itachi will stay here in order to recover from his injuries with Konan."

"Why am I stayng behind?' Koan asked, a little offended. Sol gave a small smile, "The Rain village needs you and your guideance. We will go back to visit you as soon as we get the scrolls."

"Have you remembered?" Konan asked, knowing the answer already. Sol nodded, "You and Itachi had hypothesised that already."

"Yes, but we weren't sure." Sol smiled brightly, "Don't fret, it's nothing."

* * *

That night the group slept at the inn before seperating near the border of the Rain village. Itachi and Konan wished the trio good luck before heading into the gloomy village as Sol, Sasuke, and Hidan headed toward Sound.

Along the way they stopped at some side-road vendor and bought some food. As they sat on the wooden bench they slowly started a conversation. The pleasant conversation went down hill, though. Quickly.

"You are just a fucking selfish Uchiha!"

"You're just a perverted Jashinist with no respect for anything!"

"You wanna take this outside dipshit!"

"We're already outside dumbass!"

The two started rolling around in the grass, trying to strangle each other as they punched and kicked at the other person. When they finally got off they ground they drew their weapons and engaged in battle, again. Sol sat on the bench getting very, very annoyed as she tried to eat her rice in peace. The whole argument had started over who would get the extra rice ball. A childish disagreement that could have been decided with rock-paper-scissors but that would have been to simple.

It was when the two had caused a picnic table right next to Sol to exploded, sending splinters raining toward her that were quickly burned to ash, that Sol glared and got up. She stalked toward the two who were yet again fighting in the dirt.

* * *

The two boys felt a smoldering heat and saw the grass burning in front of them before freezing and looking up to meet Sol's angry eyes that seemed to burn into theirs. They quickly got off each other and seperated as Sol calmed and went back to eating her rice when she noticed she'd burned it all up. "NOO!" She cried as she stared at the ash, she never ment for her aura to give off such a nasty fire, it seemed it was happening more and more since yesterday.

Sighing she threw it out and just ate the extra rice ball. The two boys sulked when they discovered this but kept walking toward Sound as they pulled up the hood of their tan cloaks. They walked until coming to a small town where they would spend the night. Sol went and bought a map of the surrounding area and had Hidan point out a route that would lead to the old hideout.

"So we pass these two towns then head to the center of Snake forest to reach the base?" Sol asked Hidan who nodded, "Yeah, it's the fastest way there and back. In all it should take only a day to get there, so we'll have to camp just a few yards away from the base."

"Why not just bust in there and get them and leave?" Sasuke asked, not liking that it would take two days.

"Brat, it's Orochimaru's old lair so he'll have traps and probably left things there that will kill anyone that trespasses, also we'll be traveling ALL day. We should at least rest for some time." Hidan pointed out, being serious for once.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning before the sun rises to reach the place a little earlier, I'll go get some food." Sol stated as she left out the door and quickly hurried a few blocks down to the market.

"Damn, she's got a one track mind." Sasuke mumbled then nearly dodged Hidan's scythe that was now lodged into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Brat, I won't listen to you mumble. Got something to say then say it." Hidan smirked as he pulled his weapon out of the wall.

"So how are you goig to explain that?" Sasuke asked as they stared at the three big holes in the wall.

"You mean 'we', I'm taking you down with me."

"What, how?"

"I'll say you started it and insulted Jashin."

"Damn you."

* * *

Sol was browsing through the canned food section and had a sudden feeling that something wasn't right. The feeling was familiar, it was one she had before something usually happened, something very bad. Quickly she grabbed some random items and put them in her shopping basket with some other things before hurrying to a check out.

The lady added each item together for what felt like ever until just one item was left but she couldn't find the price for it and had to head to the section. Sol sighed, wanting to just get out as quickly as possible. It was really late so not many people were in the shop, leaving her alone without witnesses.

"Excuse me, do you need some assisstance?" A male cashier asked as he jogged over, "God, where is Lan? She's supposed to be at the register." He muttered with a sigh.

"No-no, she had to go check a price." Sol said, not wanting Lan to get in trouble for nothing.

"Thank god, a few of our employees are just quiting left and right without a word and leave people waiting." He explained then rubbed his neck, "I'm Silas, do you need anything?"

"No thanks. Oh, I'm Sol." She shook his and smiled as Lan appeared and sighed, "Sorry Silas, Jun never got to these before he quit."

Silas nodded in understanding, "It was nice meeting you. Please come back soon and buy more."

* * *

Hidan and Sasuke heard the shuffle of bags and flew over to a chair (Hidan) and one of the beds (Sasuke) and took up things to do like reading Jashin-weekly (You know who) and a regular book (Sasuke). In a split second the door opened and revealed Sol who set two plastic bags down on the small, rectangular table as she stared at them suspiciously.

"Did you get cookies?" Hidan asked, just to change the topic and hoping that she had. Sol nodded, "Oreo's, double-stuffed you better be thanking me, they were four dollars."

Sasuke sighed at them and looked down at his book that he wasn't reading. He cought the bag that Sol threw at him. "What is it?" "I wouldn't forget to get you cookie dough."

"Thank you." The two guys called as they set their items in their bags. Sol sighed at the two and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

Once they heard the water start they sighed in relief, nearly falling to the floor in relief. "Thank Jashin." Hidan whispered before getting up and readying him stuff to get in the shower once Sol was finished, which entailed only wearing pants and having a fresh, clean pair of clothes waiting on the table. Sasuke glared and silently challenged him, the fastest would get the bathroom first.

They continued glaring for another fifteen minutes before they heard the bathroom door click open. Hidan and Sasuke took off, Sasuke tripping Hidan with his sheath. Hidan fell and started cussing at him as he charged forward but Sasuke kept going the other five feet to the door as it opened up fully. His eyes widened, he was going to fast and wouldn't brake in time.

He slammed right into Sol, Hidan came smashing into him with caused them all to topple to the floor ungracefully.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke yelled at Hidan who was sprawled on top of him.

"Me? Don't suddenly just fucking stop!" Hidan yelled back and the two began to yell at each other.

"Shut-up!" Sol yelled and the two realized they were on top of her, "Please, get OFF." The two jumped to their feet and pulled her up as she sighed, "I should have brought Itach." She mumbled to the wall as she counted to five. It would have been okay if this had been the third time they did this but it wasn't, it was the twenty-fourth time they had had argued and fought.

"Sorry." The two said as Sol waved them off. The two glanced at each other then sprinted for the bathroom but before getting there Sol called over her shoulder, "No fighting or else."

Sasuke was the first into the bathroom and smirked in triumph as Hidan formed cuss words at him and glared angrily.

Hidan eventually got his turn and didn't seem to care that he was last when he finally finished. He just jumped onto his bed and laid there, relaxing. Then noticed that there were only two beds in the room. Sasuke seemed to notice this also, "Hell no, you sleep on the floor."

"You guys stop fighting." Sol said as she went over their route again.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with you." Hidan called to her and Sasuke glared at him.

"Like hell, you sick pedophile." Sasuke retorted.

"What, you wanna sleep with her Uchiha?" Hidan asked with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke could feel himself reden, "Bastard, what the hells wrong with you?"

"You have to admit Sasuke, she's a hottie." Hidan teased as he whispered to him. "Well…" Sasuke started but right then a book slammed into Hidan's head.

"I'm not sleeping with either of you because obviously you're both straight as lines and therefore won't pull anything on each other now shut up." Sol retorted. "Besides it won't kill you."

"I beg to differ." Hidan stated, Sol sweatdropped, "YOU'RE IMMORTAL, REMEMBER?"

"Never mind." Hidan sulked.

"Whatever..hey wasn't that dresser by the door before?" Sol asked in confusion as she stared at the dresser against the wall.

"Well it's very late, time to sleep!" Sasuke said quickly and Hidan nodded, "Don't want to be tired tomorrow now do we, good night." Both turned out their lamp and jumped into the bed as Sol gave them a questioning look before going to her bed and shutting the lamp off.

The two grunted as they turned away from each other. They had been in such a hurry to distract Sol so she wouldn't notice that the dresser had been against the other wall that they didn't realize till it was to late, they now had to share a bed. At least Sol didn't know they had three holes in the wall behind the moved dresser.

* * *

Raingirl: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it humorous since there aren't to many of these anymore. Well, Please Review people of Fanfiction! -cute chibi face- I give things (Cyber things).

Also sorry, this was supposed to be up on March 20th but for some reason it wouldn't let me post until now. :(


	29. Chapter 29:Frozen: Snakes are EVIL

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto then I would have a laptop right now…I don't.

I almost cried when I opened my mail and saw all these, thank you everyone!

**REVIEWER CORNER**

GEMfaerie: I read every single review in the morning and ended up laughing so hard I was crying! Thank you SOO much for reading all those chapters! P.S. Hidan is sort of a pedophile, just look at all the other fanfictions with him. BUT, I 3 you Hidan (In a brother kind of-ish way)!

halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever: You bring up a valid point, Sol is still pretty small but is growing now. Also, I have no idea who she could be paired with…anyone have any suggestions?

BlueDarknessIceHeart: Thanks for adding this to your alerts and favorites!

Allie X 'I: Thanks for adding this to your favorites!

blueicefireNINJA4: I'm sorry, you reviewed chapter 27 but I never listed you! Also, Sol hasn't remembered everything just a lot of it.

My Paradise Is Here: Thanks for adding this to your favorites!

distantdreamer104: Thank you! Hope you continue to read!

someone (): Thank you! There's usually a new chapter posted every Sunday. (HOPEFULLY)

* * *

It was a relief when they stopped for the evening in a small cave just a few yards from the lair. First they started a fire by burning some woods then set up camp for the night. They made cookies and S'mores before deciding to eat ramen for dinner. Sol went to fetch the water for the ramen since the two refused using water jutsu since it came from the body, like saliva.

Hidan and Sasuke went to collect more wood.

When Sol found the stream she simply filled the pot up and went to walk back when she heard a shift in the wind, something was flying at her. On instinct she fought back, using the water like a kunai without any hand signs. She stared down at the dead snake and quickly went back, encountering several on her way as she ran into the cave then nearly screamed as she saw a HUGE snake.

* * *

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan cussed as Sasuke and him entered the cave with some wood, they'd hurried back when they saw all the snakes. Now they stared at a giant snake that was brown with huge black spots.

"HIDAN!" Sol yelled as she jumped into the air to avoid the snake's fangs. Hidan rubbed his head, "Uh…did I fail to mention that the forest was literally named after all the snakes."

"Dumbass that would have been useful twenty minutes ago!" Sasuke yelled as he swiped at some smaller snakes.

"SHIT! OWW DAMN YOU!" Hidan yelled as a snake bit his ankle. It was immediately shredded with Hidan's scythe as he began to butcher snake after snake after snake.

"Shit, there are too many." Sasuke said tensely as the snakes gathered around the trio.

"Hey, you both can spit fire right?" Hidan asked as he chopped a snake that got to close. The two nodded then turned opposite of each other, "Fire Style; Fireball jutsu." They both called before burning the snakes to ashes as Hidan stood between them.

When the attack died down they sighed, the snakes were elimi- there was a loud rattle from behind- scratch that, the huge snake had survived the fire.

"Plan B," Hidan yelled, "Run!" Yes, he may have loved pain but animals were a different story, especially if they were huge ass snakes that were no doubt poisonous.

The two raced after the Jashinist as the snake followed them, starting a game of snake and yummy Ninjas. The three raced around before two other large snakes got in on the chase. "How are there three snakes that big?" Sol called to the two as she dodged one snake's fangs again.

"Orochimaru no doubt." Sasuke called as he jumped out of the way. The snake turned to him and launched forwards but Sasuke quickly used a tree as a spring and shot higher. Hidan dodged the snake chasing him and kept going.

Sol was hit by one of the snakes' tail, sending her to the opposite side from the other two.

This is how they got separated.

* * *

Sasuke flipped over the snake, quickly sheathing his sword as he did the hand signs for chidori and charged at the snake. He managed to break one of the Snake's fangs. He quickly jumped to the side and fired some fireballs at the back of its head before dashing up its back and severing its head with his katana. He was used to snakes and exterminating them.

* * *

Hidan had run to a clearing before stopping, here his scythe wouldn't hit any unwanted objects like trees. His battle was short and he got massive pleasure out of it, that's all that you need to know.

* * *

Sol flipped backwards to avoid its tail again. Then as she jumped up to land a blow it shot up toward her, seeing it was too late to dodge she did a hand sign and molded into the tree. The snake rammed right into the tree, biting the trunk as Sol emerged from another tree. It saw and quickly went after the running teen. Sol stopped at a river and jumped to the side as the snake hurtled out of the trees and across the river. Quickly she did some hand signs with one hand and watched shards of ice spring from the river and severs most of the snake's body. A crimson rain shot out and landed on some of her clothing before she flew backwards to avoid it.

She covered her nose as the smell rushed at her, it was poisonous. Moving away she ran, not sure where she was going and tripped and fell through false ground. Landing on stone she grunted as she sat up and looked to either side, realizing it was an under ground passage. She moved to go find Sasuke and Hidan when she saw the hole she fell through close up.

"Oh crap." She muttered. This couldn't be good.

* * *

"You lost her?" Sasuke and Hidan yelled at each other in unison. "What's wrong with you!"

"Stop copying me!" They screamed at each other as they walked.

"You stop!"

"Shut-up!"

The two glared but remained quiet after as they looked away from each other.

So busy being angry with each other they didn't notice the hole until it was to late. Both fell down and kept going.

* * *

Sol held a flame in her hand as she walked down the darkened passage way, avoiding mold and rats as best she could (without puking at the smell). Her ears picked up on some yelling from far away, sweat-dropping as she recognized the loud voices. Cautiously she kept moving toward the voices.

Suddenly Sol slipped on something and fell forwards, dropping her flame in order to steady herself so she wouldn't fall face first. Getting up she saw the flame was burning the mold, leading a pathway down the passage way. Sol stared at the walls in horror, nearly screaming when she saw all the snakes on them. She took off sprinting down the hall like the ninja she was.

* * *

Sasuke and Hidan had gripped each other for dear life as they tumbled down the abyss. After awhile it seemed they would never meet the ground, making them bored and very unsatisfied. "This's STUPID, can we hit the ground sometime in the next century!" Hidan yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up." Sasuke stated as he was falling, "I think I see something."

Right below them was a growing light and in mere seconds they fell right on it. They landed on a stone floor with fire burning something around them. "AH! Fuck!" Hidan yelled when he saw all the snakes slithering on the walls. "Never mind, I'd like to keep fucking falling!"

"Shut the hell up you pedophile and run." Sasuke called in irritation as he ran ahead. Hidan ran after him, "Where'd all the fire come from?"

"Probably Sol, I don't think she likes snakes."

"Who the hell does?"

The two began to bicker as they ran to their unknown destination.

* * *

Sol sighed in relief when she closed the iron door, separating her from those blood thirsty snakes. Really, why snakes? Some snakes aren't too bad but how could someone want so many freaking poisonous snakes, it was a disaster waiting to happen! Snakes were, they're just so…Sol shivered and discarded the thoughts of snakes.

The room was mad of compressed dirt with cracks here and..Everywhere. It seemed really old but all the candle lights still burned but brought little warmth. It was a slight breeze that caught her attention; it wasn't really a breeze more like an aura of sorts. This aura was freezing and bone chilling. She moved to investigate it.

As she descended further down she came across some water that was flooding the ground, moving even closer there was snow, then some ice. Turning towards the frozen door she stared at it. This single door was familiar, too familiar. Placing her hand just above the ice she concentrated on building up heat and using it to melt the ice of the door.

It didn't quite work out the way she wanted.

Instead of melting the ice off the door it exploded.

Well, whatever works I suppose.

Sol walked in and stared at the room, it was engulfed in pure ice. Fog seemed to rise from the ice, its own personal cold air. Slowly she moved across the ice, trying her best not slip and crack her head open. That was more of Hidan's thing really.

It was when she spotted the tube that was cracked, broken, and encased in ice did she get the picture. The Akatsuki had found her here, in that stupid tube. Yet, why was everything frozen in ice? It didn't make sense! Konan had told her that it was an ordinary, as it could get with Orochimaru, room. Something must have happened for this to occur.

"Sylphs, I need to speak with you." Sol spoke to the air and watched little tuffs of wind float around her, unseen to others but herself. They weren't see-through like last time. Instead they were a blue color. They looked like little fairies, only without the wings and outfits.

"What happened here? Why is everything frozen?"

'_Sun girl is back, she can unfreeze it! Can save us!' _The small voices spoke in a chorus as they whirled around the room.

"First, tell me what's happening." Sol said, being patient with these sylphs.

'_Bad ice, it came when people tried to take the scrolls.' _A few sylphs said,_ 'Tried to use them, but they did wrong.' _Some others chorused.

"Where are the things they tried to take?"

The little blue wind spirits moved towards the back of the room, moving aside some thick fog to reveal a kanji characters engraved in black on the ice.

'_Behind the ice cloaked in fire.'_

Sol stared at the symbol. It was like the one starting to show on her back. The scrolls were probably behind there so she'd have to figure a way to get them out.

Well, it was time to give it a go.

* * *

Raingirl: I would also like to thank Alpenwolf (Did I get it right?) for adding this to your favorites and, I believe, alerts.

Sasori: Thank you everyone for your reviews. Sorry this is a day late, again.

Raingirl: *Hugs Sasori* I know he's gone but I just had to have him!

Sasori: She had the sylphs track me down.

Raingirl: Thank you sylphs!

'_You're welcome Sava.'_

Raingirl: *Squeal* THEY'RE ADORABLE!

Ciki: I thought I was adowable?

Raingirl: *Hugs the little girl* YES YOU ARE! Oh, wait why are you here? You're in my Nabari No Ou fanfiction…

Ciki: I'm not until the third story, and I wanted to say 'hello'.

Raingirl: Alright, you can end this chapter with Sasori and the Sylphs.

Sasori, Ciki, and _Sylphs:_ Thanks for reading, review! (_Thanks for reading, review!)_ –The last part echoes due to the sylphs.-


	30. Chapter 30:Frozen:Things Happen

Raingirl: Alright Sasuke take It away!

Sasuke: *sighs* Rainbowdragongirl101 does not own Naruto or and of its characters. *Begins to walk away*

Raingirl: AHEM!

Sasuke: She owns Sol, the idea of Sylphs in the story, and this story.

Raingirl: Thank you Sasuke, you may leave now.

Sasuke: Hn. *Walks away*

Raingirl: *Sigh* Sasori can you please help thank our wonderful reviewers?

Sasori: Of course. *Ahem*

Alpenwolf: COOKIEEE! YUMMYZZ! Thank you!

halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever: I'm not sure if Itachi would be the right choice…DANG IT! Now I'm glued on finding a match! I don't think I ever intended romance since I don't think I'm great at writing it. Well, whatever.

Arashi Haruka

Anna: I'll try!

Moonstarlightwolf: Thanks for adding this!

madii-kun: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors!

GEMfaerie: :D

* * *

Sol stared at the ice wall in utter aggravation. The ice hadn't so much as chipped and she had tried many fire jutsu of it. Panting she glared at the wall before standing up straight.

"I'm approaching this wrong, I know I am." Sol mumbled to her-self when she heard echoing footsteps coming closer. Quickly Sol hid behind a large cluster of ice crystals and waited to see who it was. If it was Hidan and Sasuke she didn't want to accidently barbeque them, which is one of the only reasons she was hiding.

The mystery person entered the room and Sol was surprised when she recognized him. She didn't dare move though, this was someone Itachi and many others had warned her about. He walked over to the wall with the symbol and analyzed it. Suddenly he unleashed a huge amount of fire power on the wall but when the smoke cleared the wall was the same.

The ground around the wall had melted but suddenly started to freeze over again. In only a few seconds it was back to how it looked two minutes ago. The person seemed to cuss under their breath and started mumbling before storming out of the room.

Sol came out of hiding and asked the wind spirits what the person had mumbled.

'_The wall will only melt for the owner, then something about using two owners of the sacred fire eyes to break it open.' _They chorused,_ 'Sasuke Uchiha.'_

"Damn it, listen do you know any other useful information to break the ice?" Sol asked, now it was crunch time. She'd get the scrolls, get Sasuke and Hidan, and then leave the area. No way could she let him get Sasuke, not after everything Itachi did to keep him safe.

'_Try word meaning fire things.' _

Sol pondered this for a few minutes, saying random words dealing with fire.

"Smoke, ash, light, red, orange, yellow, uh…flames?" Sol said but none seemed to be working, "Damn it, come on Sol you…" The ice cracked a little. Sol stared and then had an idea.

"Lacrimosa Aislinn." The whole ice wall shattered and there was a violent tempest. When it settled all the ice in the room was gone, leaving nothing but dirt floors and dark, ugly walls. Sol blinked; there wasn't even water on the floor anymore.

On a shelf there were three scrolls. Sol quickly grabbed them and two other scrolls on the lower shelves, she didn't know what they did but she wasn't going to leave them.

Once she was running out of the room she faced another problem, where was the exit?

"Sylphs, where is the exit?" Sol asked then heard a loud explosion from farther behind her. There was loud yelling and only one voice would be cussing that much, Hidan. She ran that way instead, already doing the hand signs for a shadow clone.

* * *

Hidan was fighting off some puppets and snakes when he saw Sasuke being hit in the back of the head. A person quickly picked him up and disappeared into thin air or maybe just the smoke from the paper bomb. Then a snake bit him on his leg, he started yelling and cussing as he chopped it in half.

There was another paper bomb thrown but this time at the snakes before it exploded. "Hidan, come on!" He turned to see two Sol. "Shit, one of you is enough!"

"Oh shut-up!" They both yelled them separated. Hidan followed the real Sol down the hall as the clone stayed to fight off the snakes and puppets.

Sol seemed to be following something but Hidan didn't ask. He only followed as they made strange turns and sudden jumps to avoid traps. "What the hell? Is this a fucking maze?"

"Probably, hurry up." Sol called as she kept moving. Finally they heard a loud sound and could see the dark blue sky just ahead. They stopped short and stared down at the waterfall.

"What is this?" Sol yelled, "A freaking action movie?"

The sounds of explosions droned out the water fall as fire began to erupt from inside.

"Damn it." Hidan said and with little choice they jumped, avoiding the sudden explosion.

"I'm going to fucking kill this authoooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Hidan screamed out as they fell.

* * *

Author: -turns to Hidan- You broke the fourth wall dumbass!

Hidan: Don't put a fucking rant HERE!

Authoress: Oh, -sweatdrop- I forgot...whoops.

* * *

The two hit the water but only Hidan sank. Sol pulled his head out of the water and sighed, "I forgot that you can barley do ninjutsu." She began to drag him to land and it was silent for once.

"You're friend, he was.." Hidan started but Sol cut him off, "Know, I had just gotten there when they disappeared."

"Do you know anything?"

"Not really. I only hope Sasuke isn't lured into his schemes. Itachi has gone through so much to protect him." Sol sighed then threw Hidan onto the grass.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I didn't think you would want to be covered in sand and mud." Sol stated as she walked over. Hidan noticed that Sol was wet even though she hadn't been in the water. He realized he must have soaked her when he went under.

"Thanks." He stated, he could be nice once in awhile.

"Come on, we have to go find Sasuke." Sol told him, them looked to the side, "Sylphs, I acquire your assistance again, please help us find Sasuke."

There was a rustle through the trees as Hidan could make out lines surrounding Sol. These lines turned into little whisps and seemed to always be moving. 'What the hell?' Hidan thought, captivated by the strange winds.

"Yes, the Uchiha boy from earlier." Sol seemed to answer to the air, "No, don't let the otherone sense you. Be very discreet and just watch."

"Of course, thank-you."

"What? Really, are you sure?"

Silence.

"Alright, I'll spray some later for you all."

"No, it can't be peach flavored. Don't argue, more than half don't want it."

Sol turned back to Hidan, giving a sheepish smile. It was embarassing, she looked like she was crazy, talking to the air. Hidan seemed to shrug it off, discarding the weird scene he just witnessed.

"Come on, lets go back to the…" Hidan looked at the stare Sol was gving him. "Okay, we have are stuff so no reason to go back to the cave. But we do need to change."

"Go over there." Sol instructed firmly.

"What! Why?" Hidan asked, did he say something wrong?

"Go and DON'T peek!" Sol almost yelled, "GO!"

Hidan moved out of sight and turned away. 'God,' He thought, 'Girls are so fucking complicated!'

It was five minutes before Sol called, telling him it was alright to come back. Going back he noticed Sol was dry and in new attire. Simple black shorts with knee length ninja sandals. The top was a sleeved purple mesh shirt under a white top (Kind of like a shirt a Miko woul wear only short sleeved with a mesh shirt.). Her hair was still down but had been brushed.

"Did you bring extra clothes?"

"….ummm…' –rustles through his bag- "Yep, where are you going?"

"To wait over there." Sol replied, turning toward him.

"Why?" Sol facepalmed, "Because Hidan, a man and a women have to respect privacy and some girls don't want to watch their GUY friends strip down to nothing." With that she walked away.

"I don't mind!" Hidan called, not used to this since all his previous partners in the Akatsuki were guys. A few seconds later a burning branch was thrown at him, he ducked and let it sizzle out in the water.

Once dressed Hidan and Sol left Snake Forest behind, unaware of some eyes watching them.

"Finally, I think we found her."

* * *

Raingirl: WHEW! I'm tired!

Sasuke: How are you tired?

Raingirl: I had volley ball practice and them soccer conditioning. My wrist is killing me, yet I don't know why! Maybe I pulled a muscle?

Sasuke: Whatever, WHY'D I GET KIDNAPPED!

Raingirl: I'm still using some of the manga, though it's all over the place. Hopefully it'll straighten up soon.

ALSO, WE WON THE LAST TWO VOLLEY BALL GAMES OF THE SEASON!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! (PLEASE!)**

Okay, so I'm thinking of pairing someone up with Sol. I need IDEAS! I just can't figure out if I even should, but IF I do, then who would it be?

It can be anyone really. Just not a girl, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and people like that.

Some that I'm thinking on are; Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, or perhaps another OC? IDK!

Others are Itachi or Hidan. I REALLY DON'T KNOW!

I haven't even finished the Naruto series, yes I know I'm sad!

Sasori: Calm, deep breaths. Please, review everyone.


	31. Chapter 31:Frozen: The Town

Disclaimer: Well, you see if I owned Naruto then I couldn't write this fanfiction. That would be boring.

Raingirl: HELLO, again! Today we have…..WAIT! –Snatches script and reads-…No one?

Well Then.

blueicefireNINJA4: Yeah, keeping Sasuke in character is a little difficult since he doesn't want to kill his brother anymore.

Lilcuppycake: I don't know.

GEMfaerie: Deidara is dead. Lol, Hidan broke the 4th wall!

Alpenwolf: Yes, Hidan shouldn't speak!

halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever: Maybe…

* * *

So far the two Nin had made it out of Snake forest and were on the main road. Only Sol seemed distracted as she listened to the wind, waiting for the sylphs to give her directions. Hidan glanced up at the menacing sky, feeling its ominous presence as a warning of sorts.

'Damn, I'm starting to get like that fucking Uchiha.' Hidan thought, he was getting to deep like Itachi.

"I think we should stop soon." Sol said, glancing up at the sky then further into the distance. "Something isn't right."

Hidan shrugged, he didn't feel like arguing. Besides, he was tired and the weather was taking a turn for the worst. "When you wanna stop?"

Sol seemed to think, "The next village?"

"Whatever" Was the curt reply as Hidan ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright, Hidan?" Sol asked her partner, who was acting a little strange.

"I'm fucking peachy, let's go!" Hidan mumbled as he trudged past her. In truth he wasn't sure why he was snapping, he just was. Maybe, it was Sasuke? The weather?

Sol glanced at him in worry but followed him silently. This wasn't like Hidan; psycho, yes, but curt, nope. Hidan wasn't curt; he dragged things out to long for that quality.

They came to a run down village that looked old and wrecked. Sol glanced at the ground; it was a gritty sand and rock surface. She didn't like the aura the place radiated. It was barren and cold. She glanced at Hidan who had trudged into the town and was far ahead of her. Hesitantly, Sol ran to catch up with him.

Running she saw a small child in an alleyway. She skidded to a stop and went back but didn't see anyone. Cautiously, she moved into the alley. Her guard was up and she peered around the corner and saw nothing.

There was a tap on her back and she turned around quickly. A young girl around twelve stood before her with misty blue eyes gazing at her. The child's short hair was a powdery blonde color that was uneven and her skin was pasty.

"Who are you?" She asked, shifting from one booted foot to the other.

"I'm Sol, who are you?" Sol asked with a smile but her guard was still up. Some children aren't what they seem. They could be ninja in disguise.

"….You should leave." She said but it wasn't a threat, it was a warning.

"Wait! You never told me who you are!" Sol called as she stepped toward the girl.

"Kiko." She rounded the corner but when Sol looked she saw nothing. Turning around she came face to face with a man. His eyes were wide and he was wearing old clothes.

Sol yelled in surprise, how did this random dude sneak up on her?

"I'm Hideki, who might you be?" He asked and Sol didn't like this. "Sol." Was the curt reply, the guy nodded as if she was asking him something? What a weirdo.

"Well, are you looking for an Inn by chance?"

"Yes, my _friend_ and I are." Sol replied, stressing the friend part to prove she wasn't alone.

"Well, the inn fell apart. My house can serves as the inn. All visitors have used my home as theirs." He smiled lightly, "I would love to have another guest. I haven't had one in a few months."

"Well, I guess so." Sol knew that either way she was staying in this town. Hidan had gone off and her own curiosity was getting to her.

"I'll show you the way." He said and began to walk away.

* * *

Hidan was thinking, yeah make fun of him, but in truth he was a pretty deep person (Just not like Itachi) once in a very long while. He had successfully gotten himself lost before realizing Sol wasn't lost with him-she was lost by herself- which caused him to sigh. Of course he'd been going to fast for Sol. He hadn't been that dense, she was exhausted and lacking her usual energy. Well, if you were chased by snakes, struggled to knock out an ice wall, watched your friend be kidnapped, ran out of a maze, jumped off a waterfall, dragged your friend out of the water, and then walk a whole day without sleeping once you'd be tiered too.

* * *

Hidan: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AUTHOR!

AN: SHUT UP! STOP BREAKING THE 4th WALL!

* * *

He wasn't even making it easier. He was being 'strange', which means quiet, and Sol probably was worried. He sighed and turned around to begin looking for her. Off to the side he saw something move.

"HEY!" He yelled and ran after the person. He was led down and across a series of allies and streets before he came to the outskirts. Before him was a worn rocky structure-like-ruins. He walked to a wooden door that was slightly open from the person slipping in. He threw open the door and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Sol glanced out the window as Hideki talked. Apparently, there were more citizens here but locked their doors by the time she came into town. When questioned about it, he shrugged and simply laughed about superstitions. Sol was told a legend which she immediately knew was about Orochimaru, but the part about the witch was very strange.

_The snake man one day came down the road with out his escorts of hell. As they passed the town began to burn, the roads burned, turning them to the sand out their now. Days later a storm was brewing and lasted ten days. _

_On the eleventh day the storm stopped but the clouds remained over the village to this day. People speak of going to the snake king but only one came back, barley alive. She told of a witch who was crying. The storm was a result of the sadness that befell the witch._

_Still to this day, the witch remains crying deep within the forest. _

"Was the witch ever let go?" Sol asked, curious.

"No, sometimes when a storm hits people whisper of hearing the sobs of the witch. They close before six because they're afraid of the witch knocking on their doors and begging for help. Some children were hexed when their families left their doors open and a storm hit." Hideki spoke and tried to make his voice suspenseful, but failed.

"I should go find my friend." Sol stated after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry but you can't. I'm sure they'll be fine, but I don't want you getting cursed." Sol nodded, "Oh, Ms. I also started a bath for you."

"Thank-you." Sol stated and went into the guest room. She argued with herself about bathing for a few minutes before giving in and getting undressed. She went to bathroom after throwing a robe on. She locked the bathroom door before dipping into the water and quickly washing up.

She walked back down the hall in her robe. She planned on using the wind to quickly dry her hair and then she'd change before wishing Hideki a good night then slipping out the window to find Hidan.

Her plan didn't go so well.

Once she got to her room she switched into shorts and some tank top. She dried her hair and went to the window to find it nailed shut. This irked her and she went down stairs.

"Why are all the windows nailed shut?"

"Well…I'm a bit superstitious, and I don't want anything getting in like the witch."

"Oh, okay…good night."

"Pleasant dreams Ms."

Sol turned off her light and lit some candles. She would have to sneak out through the door. She'd wait until he went to bed though. To pass the time she began to look through the scrolls she'd required from Orochimaru's lair.

It was a little eleven and Hideki had gone to bed an hour ago. Slipping on her ninja sandals she slipped down the stairs and was unlocking the three locks on the door. Before she could unlock the third lock she was spun around and held against the door.

"Now, you wouldn't want my house to be hexed, would you Sol?" He was to close and his eyes were wide and frightening. "You're just the right size. Your eyes are lovely…" He mumbled other things that sounded weird.

"You're already cursed!" Sol yelled as she tried to push him away from her.

"Maybe, but that curse may just be driving people insane." He seemed to blink and stutter, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just the hex…it causes people to act a little 'off' at times."

"Oh, well I was just worried," Sol stated as she fully realized that he was still holding her against the wall and was fat to close, "Hidan is my friend and I'm just worried…um, could you let go of me?"

He moved back and sighed, "At eight AM, I'll unlock the doors and you can go find him." He smiled charmingly.

Sol nodded and went back upstairs but couldn't fall asleep. Her nerves were keeping her up and no matter how much she tossed and turned she still couldn't settle.

* * *

When Hideki unlocked the door Sol was dressed and _looked_ ready but really, she was dead on her feet. She hadn't slept yet and circles were lightly appearing under her strange eyes, staining her porcelain skin like a bruise. Note to Self: Sol needed a tan.

She walked down the dusty road as the morning fog lifted. She searched and searched but still couldn't find Hidan. It was around nine in the morning when people started creeping out of their doors and into the streets. There wasn't many, but the place did seem a little livelier than yesterday.

Then near an alleyway she spotted Kiko, standing half in and out of the shadows, staring up at the sky with a blank expression. Sol moved toward her silently, suddenly Kiko snapped to reality as some person ran toward her, yelling angrily.

"Get out you Satan child! Shoo, get away!" People began to throw more insults at the child before Kiko finally ran away, back to the shadows. Sol stared at the people and walked toward one of the bystanders who hadn't been screeching.

"What's going on?" Sol asked him.

"Oh, a guest, well, that child is cursed. She can do 'things' and she's not a ninja." He stated, "We try to keep her away from the others so she won't infect us. She probably works for the Evil One."

"Oh, I see. Umm…can you tell me anything about a Hideki?"

The guy's made a disgusted face, "Why do you wanna know?"

"While I'm here I'm staying at his house. I just wanted to know…what's wrong?"

"Ms, Hideki Juvo has been in jail many times. He killed some people, in self defense as he claims, but was accused of murder so he moved here. People think he's 'off' and I ask that you watch yourself. Many young guests have gone missing."

Sol began to ponder the information. Hideki was a killer; Kiko was thought to be cursed, Hidan's still gone, and just why in all that's not gloomy was she still here! Oh, right, she couldn't leave Hidan _and_ she wanted to help Kiko.

She spotted said child in another, you guessed it, shaded alley. "Hey, wait up Kiko!" She ran after the disappearing silhouette, sending a sylph to trace the girl. The sylphs whispered directions in their chorusing voices, keeping her from getting lost.

Sol was led to the outskirts of the town, to stone-ruins that was crumbling in many places. A door attached by a square stone structure. It was slightly open and when she opened it, the hinges creaked.

There were steps leading down into the abyss. Slowly she summoned a fire ball and used it as a torch. She walked down the steps, being careful not to trip on any cracked or unsteady stones. When she reached the last step she walked down the hall and came to a room.

Sol fell to her knees and was about to let out a scream but used her hands to muffle it the best she could.

* * *

Raingirl: I'm so sorry! Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on yesterday! Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

ALSO! There's a poll on my profile of who Sol should end up with, please vote so I can pick someone aready!

Thank-you!

~Review, please.


	32. Chapter 32:Frozen: The Town II

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto would be like actually getting A's on every Math test. That's impossible for me. (Except, I got my 1st A of the year, in Math, last week on a test!

GEMfaerie: Yes, Hidan should (Hidan in background yelling)

Yume of the Nightmares: Thank-you so much! Sylphs are actually air/wind elementals/spirits. I happened to come across them when looking some mythology. I never planned to pair anyone but thanks for the vote!

blueicefireNINJA4: You'll see.

Alpenwolf: Yes, there will be more.

* * *

Sol staggered back out into the open air. Her legs like jelly and the dim light hurt her eyes. She moved unsteadily, wanting to just get away from the place. Half way there she just collapsed besides some broken stone statues and curled into a fetal position. Images of the past, of her mother, filled her head. None were pleasant. There had been a lot of pain and crying back in those days.

It began to rain, just like in one of those dramatic movies. Only there wasn't some unknown enemy coming to fight or something along those lines. It was just raining as she lay there silently.

'Those poor people,' She thought, 'They were all so small, no older than around eighteen at least."

Sol had seen so many adolescents, strung up in the air with handcuffs. Each was long dead and some had started decomposing, others had their eyes open and stared at her with out even looking at her. It was disgusting, even more so when you saw all the wounds and some had certain parts missing. Sol hadn't stuck around long to take inventory but, since she was a ninja, had observed.

She wouldn't have had a problem if she hadn't remembered all the pictures that were taken of her every time her mother 'killed' her. Some things were removing her body parts and other horrendous things that still bugged her at certain times.

Slowly she realized that Kiko could be a victim or a witness and the whole 'Satan's child' was just a clever lie that was devised so no one would care if she vanished. Sol got to her feet, she'd have to find Hidan and warn him.

Sol went back into town and began to search.

* * *

Hidan glared at the ground in agitation as he looked at the dirt. He had taken refuge in a cave the night before. He also didn't have the best sense of direction and had gotten lost, again. He knew it was nearing late afternoon but he still hadn't found his way back to that freaky town.

Besides he was only going to get Sol then leave the screwed up town. He saw all those bodies; someone was killing people, younger people at that. Which worried him a little but he knew Sol was a tough girl who could hold her own.

Then he remembered the girl's lack of sleep and the issue of not knowing the enemy. He was slightly annoyed at this and tried for another hour to get back but wasn't getting anywhere.

"You have a friend named Sol?" He whirled around to face the speaker, a small girl.

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

"She's in danger, please follow me." She left no room for arguing since she began walking away. Hidan cussed and followed her; if the little kid tried something he'd kill her on spot.

* * *

Sol slowly blinked, letting it all come back to her. She had been in one of the alleys and someone slammed something into the back of her head. That explains the headache she had. She cursed her fatigue for being so useless and not manning up to a challenge, it was just two days without sleep (bordering on three)!

She halted her internal argument in order to look around. Automatically she began to panic when she saw the bars, a steal cage. She tried to move but found her ankles chained down. She pushed the knot in her throat back down as her eyes frantically shifted all over the place, trying to figure the best course of action in her haste.

Sol didn't have to, minutes later there was footsteps approaching her. She tensed and with little chakra knew she couldn't do huge attacks. An idea then hit her but it would take time. If she had any left.

"Hello there." Sol glared fiercely at the guy, recognizing him as the one she questioned in the street. "You." She spat hatefully, it was all she could do. But maybe if she glared long enough he'd combust, she smiled inwardly at that, she'd have to try that out later.

"Good to see you again Ms." He waved and smiled like a lunatic. "Sorry, can't say the same." Sol stated, guestering the cage. "That's only for my own safety, you are a Ninja."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sol spat, oh sarcasm is a beautiful thing.

"Feisty hmm, well I suppose you'll do. You have an interesting pair of eyes." He stood up to leave. "WAIT, is Hideki in on this or were you telling lies?" She might as well ask, he was probably planning to kill her.

"No, everything I said was true, only he he's suspected to be at fault, that doesn't mean he is."

"You're framing him, using his past, like you've done with Kiko." Sol bluffed, not sure if her accusations were correct. He laughed, "You're a smart one. Yes, I'm using them against themselves. Kiko was experimented on and has a certain ability that allows her to evade me, it's not fun to play that game anymore."

"Who are you really?" Sol questioned, no matter how corny it sounded.

"Me? Well I'm just the neighborhood inn keeper." He smiled before walking away.

"You know, I could bust out of here right now and kill you." Sol bluffed slightly and the guy gave her a confused look. "I propose a deal, me for Kiko."

"Why should I?" He questioned, considering it.

"You'll have a…what ever it is I am and I'll let you kill me."

"Alright, I'll carve your eyes out when it's done then."

Once he was out of hearing range Sol smiled, "Sylphs, I have a job for you." The wind whipped and rippled slightly. "You heard it all, please warn Hidan and Kiko."

They were gone, carrying out the message as they passed it along in a system of sorts. Sol didn't think on it, just settled down and fell asleep the best she could, knowing it would come in handy later.

* * *

Some unknown time later Sol woke up and noticed right away she was bound to some table. Of course that wasn't enough, she was in some stupid dress, oh, and she was ticked now. "Why am I in a dress…chained to a table?" She added as an after thought. Really, being chained to a table wasn't bad but while wearing a dress? That's hell.

"…" The guy replied as he ignored her completely and set a tray down. Sol stared at the scalpel and could feel her eye twitch.

"You'll make a great sacrifice." He smiled and used a marker to draw on her. "Oh, Great another Jashinist." "No, I do not believe in that bastard." He said in a that's-so-obvious-you-stupid-adolescent-duh tone.

"Well, excuse me." (Sarcasm)

"Hope you don't mind dying." He smiled before plunging the scalpel into Sol's chest.

Kiko and Hidan had finally arrived in the ruins to see Sol on some table with some guy walking around. "We're too late." Kiko cried as he plunged a scalpel down, Hidan had gotten to close and some blood got on him. "FUCK YOU!" He pulled out his scythe and lunged at the guy.

Kiko was busy moving to untangle Sol's bonds when she heard the two arguing. "We had a deal! Her for that stupid child!"

Kiko glared at the table as she hurriedly removed the chains and checked her pulse, dead. "She's gone." Kiko didn't know why but she began to cry. Perhaps it was just all the blood or maybe that a stranger who barley knew her tried to protect her. Either way it felt good to cry, she hadn't cried in a long time.

It was then she noticed something odd. The winds began to shift and Sol slowly began to glow slightly. Kiko backed away, watching mesmerized as she began to glow brightly and was lifted onto the ground where her eyes slowly opened. They were white then bled color, shifting to her normal eyes before the glow began to fade.

Sol blinked away her foggy vision; she was standing and looking into three surprised faces. Oh, right, she offered to be a 'sacrifice'. It had all gone according to plan then. "Well, that was quicker than I thought it would take." She muttered before grimacing at the fact that she was still in a dress.

"What the hell?" The guy yelled as he stared openly in shock.

"Oh, right. Hidan did you forget or were you even told?" She shrugged, "Whatever, the point is that I knew I wouldn't 'die' for real. Yes, I was dead but then I was resurrected by…something." Sol finished lamely before turning her gaze to 'Guy' (As we shall call him for now)

"Hidan, you should hurry and dispose of your sacrifice so we can leave." Sol stated.

"Wait, I know who you are now. Please, Witch, forgive me!"

"Witch?"

"Yes, you're the Witch's spirit! I'm sorry, I will make more sacrifices to you just spare me."

"I'm not this 'witch'." Sol stated as she glared at him.

"You're staff is still within your forest, no one will ever touch it." He went off muttering but thankfully Hidan killed him.

"Hold on, is this staff still there?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Proceed." Sol quickly removed herself and Kiko from the scene.

* * *

Rain: That's a wrap! Thank-you for reading this chapter!

Hidan: I finally got to make my sacrifice.

Sol: Yeah, from the one who killed me.

Rain: YAY, Unnamed character is dead!

Sol: Are these fillers by any chance?"

Rain: Uhh…

Hidan: Sava, you're not caught up yet are you?

Rain: SO! I'm on break so if I'm not lazy…I might get caught up…

Sol and Hidan: Hopeless.

Rain: Thanks! Okay, please review people!


	33. Chapter 33:Frozen:The Last Shard

Disclaimer: I could own Naruto…in my dreams. =D

* * *

"So you gonna go after that staff that fuck-o mentioned." Hidan guessed, knowing already that she was. Sol looked up from her card game with Kiko and nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it was said by a fucker who tried to sacrifice you." Hidan pointed out as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

"He wasn't lying. There's a staff deep in the forest, the Witch's forest." Kiko stated as she laid down her matches. "Where is the witch?" Sol asked, what was said (In the last chapter) still confused her.

"Gone, has been for a few years. I saw her before, it was you Sol. You were encased in ice but it wasn't that far along so I could still make out some details. You hair was black then and you were slightly tanner." Kiko replied as she looked down at her hands, "The Snake man was experimenting on me and I just happened to run into your room."

"Kiko, you have an ability right?" Sol asked, not even looking at Kiko as she moved a chess piece. The child nodded, "I can blend into shadows and become see-through. Regular people can't touch me and most ninja can't."

"That sounds like a stalker." Hidan stated as he laughed at his own joke. Sol hit him in the back of the head, "Idiot." She muttered angrily before returning to the game. "What the fuck was that for? What the hell are you playing?"

"Chess-go fish." Kiko replied before moving a piece, "It's really fun, I don't think you could handle it though." Sol started chuckling at the joke as Hidan caught on slowly, Kiko had insulted his intelligence.

Before Hidan could start yelling Sol stood up, "We're going, Kiko lead the way." Kiko nodded and stood up also glancing at the stairs which Hideki had gone after they came back.

* * *

They followed Kiko outside and past the ruins to the forest. Hidan remembered this was the very forest he got lost in. They walked past the cave and deeper into the foliage. The forest began to become denser and denser as they continued.

Then the air started to get colder, they could see their own breath, and foggy. Kiko clung to Sol's arm as she led the way. Hidan stayed close to Kiko on the other side. "We're almost there." Sol nodded as her eyes shifted around the fog.

'_Sun…su…shi….'_ Sol halted and glanced around before shaking the feeling off.

"Be careful, it's really slippery." Kiko warned as they began to walk on sludge, it was like a bog. Hidan glanced around, wondering how in hell the weather was changing this drastically the further they walked.

Soon the bog turned into something colder and it was raining, then there was slush, and finally Sol halted as she stepped onto the snow. It was beginning to bug her, everything regarding her was frozen or there was ice involved. Why such drastic measures? Why freeze her, wasn't there some other way to accomplish what ever that damn snake wanted? Will she ever be able to remember the reasoning or was she even told a reason?

That could be it, maybe she was never told what was going to happen which is why she doesn't remember. Sol caught a falling snow flake, letting it melt in her hand before staring into the snow littered forest.

'…_un…s..n…fire…ch..d.' _

Sol glanced around again, knowing she defiantly heard something. "What's wrong?" Kiko asked as she glanced up at Sol.

Sol shook her head in response, "Lead the way."

The trio began to walk again until encountering a blizzard just a few steps away. The wind wildly whipped and churned, sending powder into the air. "It's just after here." Kiko stated and pointed past the blizzard or maybe right through it, "It's in the middle of the storm."

"Ah, shit!" Hidan whined as he slightly shivered, it was really cold! There was ice here and there on the trees also which just proved his point. He stared down at Sol who seemed to be thinking about something.

"It'll be impossible to get too, the storm is to strong." Kiko pointed out as she gave a weary look towards the snow storm. "The wind is too harsh also."

"For you." Hidan pointed out, "We're Ninja and can fucking go through it." The Jashinist walked the remaining steps into the storm only to reappear a few minutes later shivering and blue looking. He glared at Kiko and the ground and didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid it will be a problem…Kiko can you walk through it if you were see-through?" Sol asked and Kiko seemed to just realize the possibility. "Yeah, I think so but not for to long." Sol nodded, "Then I have a plan. Stay with Hidan and me while see-through." "What about you two?" Kiko asked and Sol smiled, "You'll see."

Kiko began to fade until she was barley there but still clung to Sol's shirt. Sol and Hidan held hands and Hidan could feel a high heat. Sol was charging her power and spoke to some of the sylphs, they agreed to slow down a little but not much since they couldn't stop. So they walked into the storm.

The heat kept them from getting to cod and melted the snow that fluttered to close to them. Finally they walked into a space where it was all ice and snow but there wasn't a storm. They let go and Kiko pointed to a large structure made of ice. Inside the ice was a stick looking object but they weren't sure. Sol could then hear a voice, clear as day.

'_Lacrimosa, the child of fire has returned.' _Sol stepped closer and could feel her hand heat up as she touched the ice. In its depths she saw herself.

"You, you're me aren't you?"

'_Yes, the last shard.'_

The area around them shimmered and the sounds of the wind disappeared and her companions were no longer there. The other her floated, her black hair swaying in a nonexistent breeze. _'You have finally come to collect the final you.'_

"I thought I already had. Why were I-we separated in the first place?"

'_We are to strong as one, Orochimaru split up your power in order to keep you suppressed and under control. I was put here, with the final piece to the past. Tell me have you come across your past self before?'_

Sol remembered the dreams of the burning house, going there, the music box, and the scrolls at the Snake's lair. Each was a piece that led to different pieces of one huge cryptic puzzle. "Yes, but even though if I'm changing little by little I'm still frozen aren't I?"

The other her frowned sadly and nodded, _'You're frozen in time. The first puzzle piece was being able to move again, next was the dreams of the house, then when visiting the house you unfroze it. It had been waiting for you to unfreeze it. The ice wall in that lair was another piece, it was frozen and now you've come to claim the last piece, frozen within a forest and burdening a town.'_

"Why is it affecting the town?" Sol asked curiously.

'_When they sealed it away here I-we cried. The world was crying and the left over power from before we were sealed still stirred and in a last minute decision it was decided that the energy would protect us from them. The town near by was an accident.'_

"I see." Sol replied, "So, this is the final piece? After it will be over and no more secrets will be hidden?"

'_We are simply the last piece to the key. The door still _needs_ to be unlocked, the door that only you can open when the time comes.'_

Sol grimaced, there was always a catch no matter what, "Wait, I'll be able to move forward now?"

The other her nodded before starting to glow and the glow surrounded the entire area.

* * *

Hidan and Kiko watched as Sol touched the ice and remained standing there, completely out of it. The ice cracked a few minutes later and the storm stopped. Sol began to glow and all the ice cracked and shattered before a fire circle appeared around Sol and all the ice and snow and started to melt.

When the fire subsided Sol stood in the center before falling over. Hidan quickly caught her as Kiko stared in awe and shock. A sheathed sword was in Sol's hand and the longer she stared the more she could feel power radiate from it.

**Elsewhere**

Sasuke stood on the ledge, looking out into the horizon before turning to his team. "Come, we have someone we need to find."

"Who is it? Don't we have enough?" The red haired girl huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke glared at her, "Don't make me replace you, Karin."

Sasuke looked back out at the horizon, it had all been explained to him. 'Itachi, I'm sorry but Konoha must pay.' An eagle soared into the air and past into the horizon.

* * *

Rain: Done! Whew, I had some trouble in the middle of the chapter. The whole other Sol was easy but it was getting there. –sweat drop- I'm not caught up yet. I'm on the part after Madara and Sasuke were talking and Sasuke decides to join him and become team 'Eagle' or 'Taka'.

Also, the poll is still up on my profile because Hidan, Itachi, and Sasuke are winning! ( I REALLY want Gaara to win) so please cast your vote! Also, this is a day early because tomorrow is Easter which means my family will be running around and stuff.

Please review and thank you reviewers and subscribers!

OH, ONE...TWO MORE THINGS!

I have another Naruto story called Aoi Cho, it's a HinataXNaruto story and it centered on a legend that Hinata must break.

For those who like Maximum Ride I also have Diamond Hearts, an OcXIggy and another OC, who'll be paired up later, story. The story is about a teen named Kalinda who lives in an old and abandoned Shinto temple. Her best friend and her are 'strange' and have a candy addiction. That's all I'm revealing so far.

Thank-you~


	34. Chapter 34:Frozen:You're There

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. -sigh- SORRY FOR THE LATE-NESS!

* * *

Kiko looked towards the bathroom nervously. Ever since Sol woke up a few minutes ago she's been in there before Hidan or her could say something. The shower had just stopped a few minutes ago and she was waiting for the older girl to come out. Hidan was also awaiting her reaction, just being really good at not showing it; well he was a ninja after all.

* * *

Sol got out of the shower and had finished dressing. It was while drying her hair that she noticed something off. The floor seemed further away than normal and her hair seemed darker for some reason. Strange. She grabbed a strand and stared at it, it was a silvery grey color toward the bottom but the upper part was black.

Sol ran towards the mirror and froze when she saw her reflection in the smooth glass. Her hair was jet black at the roots and all the way down, only the ends were still whitish-grey that would probably turn black sooner or later. She gaped at other things like that she was taller with an older body and her eyes were fully activated but brighter in color. With her eyes as wide as a saucer she backed away from the reflection.

'Oh. My. God.' Zoomed through her head a couple times before she realized that this was what the other her had probably meant by 'unfreezing, so this was moving forward?' How strange and…sudden.

"HIDAN!" Sol screamed as she threw open the bathroom door. Hidan-who'd been holding Kiko's cereal bar just out of her reach-, looked towards her and Kiko seeing her chance kicked him in the shin. He yelped and dropped the package which Kiko caught and then quickly moved away. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask you what you thought?" Sol looked down at the floor. It was embarrassing to ask her friend this but now that her appearance had suddenly changed she wanted to make sure she was still recognizable, at least.

"Umm, you're older." Hidan stated, surprised by the question.

"I think you're pretty!" Kiko added reminding the two she was there. Sol smiled at her,"Thanks."

"So, where the hell ya leading us to next?" Sol blinked at the Akatsuki member's question. She hadn't thought about it yet.

"Well Sasuke is still missing, we could go back to Amegakure, or look for Sasuke."

"I vote going to Amegakure." Hidan stated quickly, "I could care less about that bas-"Sol sent him a glare and gestured toward Kiko. The man huffed but didn't finish his sentence.

"If he really did get Sasuke on his side then there's little we can do to make him listen to us." Sol thought allowed sadly, "Going back to Konan would be better…but I don't know what I'll tell Itachi."

"You'll figure it out." Kiko smiled encouragingly and Sol nodded in agreement.

"So let's go already." The two blinked but caught the bags Hidan threw at them. Kiko didn't have a bag but Hidan was making her carry a bag of something but it wasn't too heavy for her at least. Sol strapped the sword to her hip, in the back and thanked Hideki for his hospitality.

"Wait, I…thank-you, all of you, the town is doing better. We…they saw the bodies but no one wants to move them but we've found all their identities. Thank you, again."

"It's no problem. Don't worry about those bodies either." Sol turned and told Kiko and Hidan to wait for her at the front of the town. A few minutes later they saw smoke and some flames from far away right before Sol appeared. "You cremated them?" Hidan asked, quietly for once and Sol nodded. Bodies don't deserve to just we left like that and she'd taken care of it.

* * *

It was late evening when the trio stopped at an inn for the night. Kiko was half asleep and instantly plopped on a bed and fell asleep. Sol sighed, Hidan was in bingo books and they'd happen to meet a bounty hunter on the road, thankfully Sol had distracted him so Kiko could make Hidan hide.

It had been today that Sol remembered that all the Akatsuki members were in bingo books and would be killed or captured on spot. She'd almost forgotten that. It would complicate things if they were to go to Konoha or any major village. Hidan also wasn't saying anything about it which was worse since he either knew this or was angry she couldn't let him cut the hunter in half.

"I'm going to buy Kiko some clothes." Hidan glanced at her briefly before looking away. Sol frowned but the left the room. Kiko didn't have anything but the clothes on her back and those were slightly torn and worn from age. They almost didn't fit the little tween.

The teen browsed through the clothing store quietly and finally found something easy to move around in but also comfy. It was a pair of ninja sandals and a blue jumper. Sol also picked up scissors and a few more outfits. When finished she walked back but spotted something in a window display.

Walking out she automatically felt someone following her. "Come out, I know you're there."

A man walked into the street and Sol blinked, she'd seen him before somewhere. "You…you look just like how he described you." Sol narrowed her eyes and took a stance. The guy laughed, "No, no I'm sorry about following you. Are you Lacrimosa?" Sol stiffened a little and he took this as a yes.

He looked at her and smiled as his dark blue hair was revealed and his gold eyes held his smile. "I'm Silas, the cashier."

"…" Sol replied as she raised an eyebrow then it seemed to hit her. "YOU? What's a cashier doing out here following me?"

"I'm not really a cashier. You probably don't even know me but I know you. I've been searching three long years for you."

"Why, just who are you really?"

"We shouldn't discuss this here." He stated and glanced around Sol nodded and led him to the inn.

Once through the door Sol yelled, "Hidan! PEDOPHILE ALERT!" Silas was thrown against a wall with a three bladed scythe against his neck. Magenta met gold in a glare as Sol smiled, "Good job. Now talk." Sol glared at him, "Who sent you and don't try lying." Her eyes swirled threateningly as she spoke the last part.

"I'm from the Village Hidden among the Heavens. You're father can't leave and so I came to find you, about three years ago." Silas stated as he met Hidan's glare then ignored his completely. Sol stared in shock, "My father? Have you any proof?"

"Yes, in my pocket I have my headband." Hidan pulled out the headband and tossed it to Sol who confirmed it was authentic. "Tell me Silas, what happened for my Mother to hate me."

"Well…you weren't supposed to live but your father begged the heavens and Gods, they answered his prayers. That's all I can tell you, your father should tell you the rest. It's not my place."

"Let him go." Hidan reluctantly pulled his scythe away from Silas as the boy was gestured to sit down. Sol stared intently at him for a few seconds, "I am going to bed, come back tomorrow."

Silas sweat-dropped before leaving.

Hidan looked over at Sol, "He'll make an excellent sacrifice to Jashin."

"No, he has information I want." Sol stated before sighing and going to bed to think things through.

* * *

Sol got up early and waited outside the inn. Silas showed just a few minutes later and they began to walk. "How long have you been following me?" Sol asked as she looked ahead. "Ever since I saw you when I was working at that store. I had to make sure it was you and I wasn't mistaken."

"Well you weren't." Sol stated, "So you know about Kiko and Hidan then." It wasn't a question.

"I have to know, do you love Hidan?" Silas asked and Sol stopped, "Yeah, he's my best friend."

"No, I mean as a lover or boyfriend."

"Oh, well ummm…I don't." Sol replied not sure since she never thought about it before, "Why are you asking me that?"

"He's always there at your beck and call, listens to you, and trusts you." Silas replied, "If you're not dating then why does he follow you?"

Sol glanced at him confused.

"I mean, you were tying to figure out your past and he just followed you. He didn't even care where you led him, he just followed." Silas looked at her, "Did he do something to you that he feels bad for or does he owe you?"

"What are you getting at?" Sol questioned.

"Are you using him? He's out in the open where hunter ninja can get him and he may not like the way he lives now." Silas explained, "Kiko is a child and looks up to you and I understand her reasons for sticking with you for now."

Sol was no longer paying any mind to the guy next to her. Was she just using Hidan? She'd chosen to take Hidan and he only followed her. Was Silas right, could Hidan not like traveling around with her but came in order to make it up to her, if he blamed himself for the bad things that happened to her when he was gone or to repay her for something she'd done.

It was too much. "Silas, why are you questioning me?" Silas' smile faded a little and walked closer to her, holding her shoulders as he bent down, "You're my fiancé." And then he kissed her.

Sol stood there shock for a few seconds before pulling away but Silas had a strong grip but broke the kiss. Sol stared at him before Silas withdrew his hands, "What?"

Silas sighed, "You're my fiancé Sol."

Sol just stood there shell-shocked before running away. No way could she handle this right now, she slowed to a brisk walk, but the things he said about Hidan…what if they were true? It'd always been about her finding out the past and just about her. She'd never thought about their feelings about going where ever she led them and usually didn't complain.

Sol froze in place. What if she was holding him back? He hadn't done a ritual in two days and before then it had been a long time since he had. Slowly she figured out what she could do, she didn't want to drag him down any further. Without a plan she walked back to the inn and once through the door she spotted him, glancing up at her (He was sitting down.).

"I need to speak with you, Hidan." Hidan just got up and followed her down the hall and to the back staircase. He noticed how his friend didn't meet his eyes and stayed focused on the ground below her.

"What is it?" He asked bluntly, he'd been conning Kiko out of her extra granola bars in a game of Go Fish before Sol called him out.

"Hidan, after we get to Amegakure…" She paused hesitantly and stared at the ground. "You don't have to keep following me around."

"What?" Hidan gave a stupefied look. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I'm tired of just dragging you around like some dog. If you want you can leave now. I'm making you a walking target for hunter nin Hidan and putting you in danger!"

Now Hidan was angry, "I don't care 'bout some fucking hunter nin! I'll sacrifice 'em all to Jashin! You're not putting me in any fucking danger that I didn't already fucking know about! You're in more danger than I fucking am!"

"Are you just here to repay me for something, like leaving me in Konoha or for saving your life at some point?" Sol questioned, angry herself.

"NO, Konoha was everyone of the Akatsuki's fucking fault and we're fucking friends, saving each other is no fucking deal. If I want I'll leave at any time I fucking want, I'm choosing to fucking stay so you better get the HELL over it!" Hidan seethed, "What the hell brought this fucking tirade on my self being anyway?"

Sol looked up at him with a glare then sighed. She couldn't lie, not after this conversation anyway. "Silas…he may have mentioned our relationship."

"Fucking bastard, I'll kill him."

"No time. I want to lose him quickly, do you mind leaving right now?"

"Bitch, don't start fucking asking me that shit."

Sol smiled to herself, "Get your shit together, we're leaving!"

"That's more fucking like it!" Hidan cheered and began to walk back down the hall.

"Oh, Hidan," He paused and turn back to see an evil smirk-smile on Sol's face, "Don't call me a bitch." He laughed loudly and finished walking back down the hall.

* * *

Rain: DONE! Man this chapter was a little…umm…anyway, I hope I kept Hidan in character if only a little bit! He's Sol's best friend after all and telling Hidan to leave is like telling a stuffed Koala to stop hugging a tree when it's super glued to it.

Sorry for the late-ness again, I was being lazy then grounded… stupid parents. BUT the chapter was really long to make up for it! =D hope you enjoyed!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35:Frozen:Back to Amegakure

Disclaimer: IT'S CHAPTER 35! OH YEAH! I'm happy…can you tell?

Everyone, big announcement! Hidan and Sasuke are tied (With Itachi who's one vote off from tying). The poll is still up and it's there for a reason, thank you! ^_^

* * *

Konan heard the shifting of footsteps outside before Itachi confirmed it was them. She moved towards the door and opened it, instantly swept into a big hug by the girl who'd become a daughter to her. "Sol, welcome back." Her stoic voice didn't even hide the happiness in her amber eyes as she lightly smiled.

"What about me?" Hidan whined as he still stood just outside the door, in the rain.

"What about you?" Itachi stated as he moved towards the group at a solid, brisk pace. "You can stay out there."

"You son-of-a-b..OUCH!" Hidan yelped as Kiko kicked him in the shins before running to hide behind Sol. "Sol said no cursing." All eyes were on Kiko as Hidan began to rant about sacrificing some 'no-good-dirty-rotten-kid' angrily.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Itachi questioned, really angering the Jashinist. It seemed a little out of character for the Uchiha but perhaps telling Sasuke about the past set him a little at peace.

The ninja and tween ignored the ranting and walked into the building. "Itachi…about Sasuke." Sol started, afraid to tell him but knew she couldn't keep it from him.

"I already know." Itachi stated in a calm tone. "I knew from the start what would happen. It was inevitable."

"Who might you be?" Konan asked the tween calmly. Kiko smiled up at the blue haired shinobi, "Kiko, you're Konan right and that's Itachi?"

Konan nodded, Sol must have told her on the way here. Itachi also nodded and then turned towards Sol again. "Conference." Sol nodded, he didn't want to be rude to Kiko but they all really needed to talk about what happened during the whole 'trip'.

"Kiko why don't you go to sleep, you seem really tired." Sol said, it was true Kiko looked exhausted and worn out from all the running and walking. Kiko nodded, "Will you tuck me in?" Sol nodded and the two were off down the hall.

They walked into an unoccupied room that hadn't been used in a very long time. Kiko fell asleep after a few minutes and Sol silently slipped out and rejoined the other Ninja in another room with a sofa and table. Hidan was sitting on a love seat with Konan across from him while Itachi sat in a chair. Sol plopped herself in the recliner, feeling tired.

She then began the long explanation of everything that happened.

* * *

Raingirl: Yeah, I'm cutting it short. Sorry!

Alpenwolf: I don't like him either…and I made him.

GEMfaerie: Perhaps, but at another time. ;)

Lil'cuppyCAKEZ: Thank you!

Moon Dreamer and Stars: Your comment has been bugging me and now I'm paranoid about this story getting 'stale'. In truth I'm getting stuck so I'm looking for someone to help me with ideas or suggestions, like bouncing ideas…something like that. Thank-you!

Next chapter will hopefully be longer!


	36. Chapter 36:Frozen:Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

After the conference Sol sighed, Itachi had let them in on Madara's plan and then Konan informed them of a Hokage summit that would take place in one month. Sol had decided to attend and speak for her home since she was its heir. The only problem was that she didn't know anything about being a Kage or princess, Konan had offered to teach her the things she knew but it wouldn't be enough.

Sol had decided then to head back to her home land. In order to do that though she'd need Silas, whom she _really _wanted to stay as far away as possible. That also wasn't the whole reason either.

**Flashback (Two Days Ago)**

The trio had stopped to rest at a library (It had air conditioning) on their way to Amegakure. During their break the two girls looked over the selection with interest. It's not they can just kick back and read whenever so it was a nice change of scenery.

When ready to leave Sol went to find Kiko, the girl was engrossed in books, carefully looking each page over. "Kiko it's time to go."

Sol noticed the girl frown and place the books back in their respected areas. As they walked towards the door Kiko tugged on the hem of Sol's shirt, the older girl turned to her.

"Sol…I've been reading and reading but I still can't find my name or anything close to it." Kiko's hazel eyes filled with tears, "I want to know who my parents are, but –sniff- I'll never be able to find them!"

Sol bent down and hugged Kiko, she knew from experience that it was difficult not knowing who you are or your past. Sol, though, also knew that sometimes that the past was left alone. "Kiko, we'll find something eventually. Don't you worry."

**Flashback Over**

Perhaps her birth place held a library that could help them. It was a slim chance but she couldn't just let Kiko wander through life without knowing, maybe Kiko's parents were looking for her too. Sol shook her head, she was beginning to sound like Naruto which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it would hurt all the more if the truth was dark.

None of the remaining Akatsuki members liked the idea of Silas helping them but knew it was the only way to get there. Hidan had volunteered to go with her and Sol asked Konan and Itachi to go. Sol had a bad feeling that something was going to happen but Konan declined, the village needed her there.

Sol had sent Kuku (One of her birds) to find Silas and have him meet them on the outskirts of Ame. Now they all just had to wait.

* * *

Kiko silently watched the Ninja, they were like a family. Konan was like their mother and Sol was the daughter who held them together. They laughed, taunted, smiled, and were themselves, a family, that's how Kiko saw them, kindred, clan, a group, and the very thing that separated them from her.

She didn't have a family and though Sol was kind to her she wondered if she ever could be part of their make-shift family. Even if she couldn't maybe she could still be near and watch them.

"Kiko, what are you doing over there?" Konan asked as she spotted the girl peering over the doorway. "Why don't you come help us?" The lady let a smile grace her features and Kiko smiled and walked over.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiko asked as she stared at the bowels.

"We're trying to make 'pizza', Itachi once read about it and we decided to give it a shot." Sol said as she handed an apron. Kiko noticed everyone was wearing one, even the two guys were. Itachi helped her tie the back and Hidan handed her a bowl of cheese to shred.

Shredding the cheese was harder than it looked and Kiko struggled to do it. "No, no, this is how you do it." Hidan came over and held the cheese grater, showing Kiko how to shred the cheese properly before watching her repeat what he just did.

"Good, that's better, if you need anymore help just ask." Kiko thanked him and watched the Jashinist walk over to Sol and Itachi, step in between them and roll dough. The guy seemed so much calmer and nicer than when they were traveling together.

"I see you've noticed." Konan smiled, "He's a lot calmer here, and there aren't any hunters or enemies around the corner."

"Konan, why are you all like a family?" The lady shrugged, "We used to be distant and cold from one another but then we found Sol, frozen in ice. After awhile we began to change, Sol was like paper," Konan suddenly held a piece of paper and began to fold it, "The folds of the paper that kept us in one shape, we could bend and change shape but we were still connected." Kiko looked at the crane and then the rose origami in awe. "Kiko, you are always welcome here and perhaps one day you'll find what you're looking for."

Kiko smiled and grated more cheese as she watched everyone around her. "Hey, Kiko will you lend me a hand?" Sol asked as she was smoothing the sauce on the large, flat, round dough.

Kiko took another spoon and moved it around the sauce to even it out. After, they all placed toppings, more dough, cheese, and placed it in a pan to go in an oven before Sol placed her hand on it to heat the oven.

Sol and Kiko smiled and turned around only to be hit with a puff of flour. Hidan laughed as he looked at them and then started running around the kitchen as the girls retaliated, picking up some flour they threw it at Hidan. The Jashinist dodged and it hit Itachi instead.

Everyone froze as the Uchiha wiped some of the flour. He picked up a bowel and within a second Hidan had a mushroom on his forehead, "This means war Uchiha!" Soon the four were throwing flour and pizza topping at one another, even Konan joined in once an anchovy ruined the crane she was making.

Within thirty minutes the kitchen was covered in a variety of toppings as were the five food fighters. Sol heard a ding and took the pizza out. Itachi cut the pizza into equal slices and placed it on the table. The group sat at the table and ate, ignoring the mess around them as they talked and laughed.

The pizza turned out to be pretty good but a little too doughy. Once finished they lounged in their dirty chairs and continued talking about anything. Finally Sol decided to start cleaning up and everyone helped (Hidan was forced to because Konan threatened him.) out. Some of the sauce had set on the walls so Itachi had to help Sol clean it, Konan was mopping up the flour, and Hidan was lifting Kiko up so she could pick the toppings off the ceiling.

Once the kitchen was clean they went to the living room and plopped on the available furniture and put in the movie 'Ponyo'. By the end of the animated movie Kiko knew Hidan had cried a little, which went unknown to the others. Maybe Hidan was a movie crier…nah, right?

It was really late at night when Kuku flew through the walls, squawking about something. He landed on Sol's outstretched hand and relayed a message he'd been given before poof, it disappeared.

Kiko watched Sol sigh, "He agreed, he'll be here on the outskirts by tomorrow evening."

Hidan grimaced, Itachi frowned, and Konan had a blasé expression. Kiko looked at them, "But Sol is going to her birth place and there we can ditch him again, right?"

Sol smiled, "That's true, and we can loose him again once there." The air softened a little but there was still some tension but the Akatsuki and Kiko tried to ignore it and focus on other things.

* * *

The next day Sol and Konan were gone, Hidan was off doing a ritual and Kiko was looking through the library for any information or hints of her family. Being eight (She corrected the others, they though she was 12) and having lived near Orochimaru for a year or two she wasn't the fastest or best reader out there.

"What are you doing?" Kiko jumped and turned around to look at Itachi. "I-Itachi, I was looking for any clues about my family."

Itachi nodded and smiled lightly as he seemed to remember something, "You sound like Sol had not that long ago. She was looking for answers also, still is." He went silent for around thirty seconds, "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for eventually."

"Thanks Itachi, c-can you help me look through these?"

"I'm afraid that the answers aren't in those books, I've read through them all many times." Itachi stated bluntly as he frowned. "I had to tell her the same thing."

Kiko looked down at the floor, and then felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Itachi, "Don't worry about it, answers appear when you least expect them." Kiko nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Sol's looking for you." Itachi stated as he walked away.

* * *

That evening Sol and Kiko hugged Konan goodbye. Itachi and Hidan shook her hand since their pride wouldn't allow them to hug her. They each carried a knapsack and weapons on their person. Konan waved to them until she couldn't see them anymore.

The group met their guide on the outskirts, as planned. "Ready to go Sol?" He asked and the girl frowned but nodded as she walked in between Hidan and Itachi, Kiko between her and Hidan.

"Let's get going." Itachi said coldly to Silas, who shivered at how cold Itachi's voice was or maybe it was his red eyes glaring at him. Silas turned and began to walk away and they followed.

"We'll arrive there in three days if you are up for running." Hidan turned to Kiko and bent down, "Get on." Kiko climbed up and held onto his neck as they started jumping from tree to tree.

At dawn they stopped for a break. Silas was trying to talk to Sol and was ignoring the others around him. Kiko walked over and tugged on Sol's shirt, "Sol can you show me how to use this dagger?"

Sol nodded and ushered Kiko away. They practiced throwing and close contact offense and defense for about an hour before they got back on the road again. Itachi carried Kiko this time around and they moved around for most of the day.

Towards mid-day Itachi warned of a group up ahead. They continued without halting, drawing weapons as they moved closer. A raid of kunai flew at them and Kiko stared before Itachi dodged them. Looking for the others she saw Sol melt all the metal coming at her, Silas made a rock wall, and Hidan stuck with Sol to avoid being hit.

Itachi moved quickly and Kiko saw a rush of people before Itachi halted, the bandits were dead. Kiko was set down as the Uchiha moved towards one of the still living bandits. There was a noise before Kiko felt the earth shift underneath her.

The ground around her gave way, leaving her on a small 'island' of sorts. Itachi turned around and Sol looked over, Silas was the only one not fighting, "Silas, get Kiko!" Sol yelled as she stared at Kiko's scared expression. Silas glanced in the young girl's direction before looking back at the remaining three bandits.

The ground around Kiko began to give way as an onslaught of kunai raced towards her. As the weapons closed in on her she managed, through her panic, to turn half of her invisible. A ring of fire appeared before the child like a shield, but the 'island' gave way. Below her were sharp, pointy rocks she couldn't identify.

Sol watched Kiko fall and raced forward, a stray kunai hitting her shoulder. The bandits were finished off by Silas and Itachi. Hidan finished off another bandit and ran after Sol. Silas appeared and stopped Sol from looking into the large hole. The girl turned and slapped him across the face, "You asshole, why didn't you get her!"

Without waiting for an answer Sol peered over the edge, "Kiko, are you alright?" There wasn't a reply. "I'm sorry-" Silas was cut off by Sol, "Don't lie, you never cared about her. Kiko's not dead."

Sol held a fire ball in her hand and guided it down as a torch before jumping down.

Kiko blinked as she stared up at a ball of light, she sat up and went through one of the rocks that were protruding from her chest. She looked up at the ball and then saw Sol standing on an adjacent part of the wall. The light grew brighter and Kiko blinked again.

"Kiko, are you there?" Sol called, her voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, right here." Kiko said, holding her aching shoulder as she moved towards Sol. Once she was right below her Kiko materialized her hand that wasn't connected to her aching shoulder, Sol lifted her up and hugged her before jumping out of the hole.

Hidan came over and asked if Kiko was alright as Itachi looked at the levitating hand in silent surprise as Silas just stared in utter disgust. Kiko materialized fully and Sol looked her over, "Your foreheads bleeding." Hidan stated and Sol put her hand on Kiko's forehead and healed it.

"Thank-you Sol, Hidan." Kiko said as she touched her healed forehead.

"I knew it was said she could do that but I never believed it." Silas said as he stared at Kiko with pity and disgust.

Hidan moved to hit him with his scythe but Itachi stopped him, "We still need him, kill him later."

"Ignore him Kiko." Sol instructed and that's when Kiko noticed something.

"You're shoulder!" Sol blinked and looked at her right shoulder, "Don't worry about this, it's nothing." Sol pulled the kunai out and healed the wound but she wasn't great at healing big wounds and only stopped the bleeding. Kiko helped smear an ointment on the wound before they left. Hidan carried Kiko again and the rest of the journey passed without to many incidents, most self inflicted.

* * *

At mid-morning Silas led the group through large hills and Silas led them to a tree. "A large genjutsu was placed around the village and only one door was made to cross between the jutsu." He did some hand signs, "Only those from our village can enter though, most can't generate enough chakra to trick the jutsu into letting others in." He showed Sol the hand signs before leaving through the tree.

"Let's go," Sol was determined to get them all through; she did the hand signs and had them walk through with her. They arrived in front of a large, iron gate with the symbol of the village in the center. The gate was closed and Silas looked at them from the other side, "They placed a jutsu so only are people could also get through the gate."

Sol moved toward the gate and laid a hand on it, the gate opened up. The group walked through but once on the other side a group of ninja met them and jumped at them. Sol, not wanting to hurt them made a fire barrier.

"Wait stop! Stand down!" Silas yelled at the ninja.

Once the barrier was down Silas ushered them away and towards a large building with those steep steps and pillars on the outside. The streets were like a purple stone and the building was light lavender looking in color. They walked up the steps as people glanced at them curiously.

Sol glanced around as they walked, the place seeming familiar to her. After walking down a series of hallways they came to a large door where two guards holding spears stood.

"I wish to speak with the King." Silas stated.

One of the guards moved an inch towards him, a steal mask covered his face, from the crease of his nose to his neck, below his armored shirt. "Silas of Kyoraku the King is busy."

"The King is to busy for his own daughter then?" Silas asked arrogantly and smirked as the of the guards slipped through the door and opened it.

"Your Highness, Silas of Kyoraku."

Silas stepped in, eyes shifting to the ground as the group moved off to the side and watched. The guy stepped forwards to a desk where a man sat on a chair, turned away from him.

"Your highness, I bring news from the outside world." Silas got down on one knee and bowed and stayed that way, looking at the floor.

"Have you found them?" The voice sounded grave and sad as it met their ears.

"I haven't, sire but-" Silas was cut off, "Then that's it, they're really gone." They heard the King's hand hit his forehead.

"Sire." Silas started, "She's still alive."

The King didn't turn, "I know she is but where is she, that's the question."

"Right here," Sol stated as she moved away from the wall.

* * *

Rain: A cliff-hanger! =D

In this chapter I focused more on kiko's feelings in the beginning. Half the chapter was like a filler but more essential to the story, while the rest was more plot. I'm taking the advice and focusing on Kiko, Sol's home-land, and how Silas came to be a part of it. I know many don't like Silas (He was going to let Kiko die!) and well, just bear with it for a little and remember I have to write him. :(

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	37. Chapter 37:Frozen:Burning Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki, sadly. I do own _the _Sol, adorable Kiko, pain-in-the-ass-Silas, _the _King, and the minor characters that may appear on and off at random times. The End. =)

* * *

The King turned around in his chair and drank in Sol's presence. After, there was a swirl of motion and the King was no longer in his chair. Itachi and Hidan didn't move from there spots as they watched this 'King' almost crush Sol in a huge bone crushing hug that had her feet just barely touching the floor.

The elder man had salt-and-pepper hair that was about Sol's color, only with more salt. His eyes were the strangest feature he had, they were like a Hyuuga's pale white ones only there was electric blue at the base and moved up to a little past the pupil like dancing flames. The two both had a common thought, 'Like Father, like daughter.'

This daughter was feeling a little strange and was losing oxygen. Her Father was hugging her too tightly, it felt like her ribs were about to crack. He kept mumbling thank-you to the Gods as tears ran down his face. Sol could feel her own tears fall, since for the longest time she never knew she had parents and then when she remembered...it wasn't pleasant (Understatement much?).

Kiko watched everything, taking it in as she did so. Was this what it was like to finally find your parents? Would her parents cry if they ever found her? Slowly she began to feel envious of Sol; she had found her family even though she already had one, the Akatsuki.

Itachi's words rang in her head, _'I'm afraid that the answers aren't in those books, I've read through them all many times.' _Perhaps there was a library here that would hold the information she was looking for. The sudden thought erased her envy.

After a few more minutes of more sobs echoing through the room the two stopped. The King moved back a little and put his hands on Sol's shoulders and surveyed her. "Goodness, you look just like her. The similarities are remarkable." His smile widened but Sol frowned, "Whom do I resemble, my mother?"

The King's eyes widened as his mouth gaped but he recovered, "No, No Lacrimosa, not her. You resemble 'her'; don't you remember who this town worships?"

"No." Sol then explained what happened, giving the short version, "Orochimaru froze me in ice, those two along with their organization unfroze me"-Gestures to Hidan and Itachi- "I didn't have many memories but over the months that followed I was able to retain them, but some are lost forever."

Her father nodded and glanced at the two Akatsuki members when mentioned before glancing back at his daughter. Once Sol finished he stood there and stared at her quietly. "That's alright, so you forgot a few details, nothing I can't catch you up on."

Silas stood from his earlier kneeling position and Sol frowned in his direction. "Yes, please tell me how _he_ became a part of it."

The King looked between them then sighed before looking at Hidan, Itachi, and Kiko. "Gather round so I may tell you and answer your questions." The two guards ushered forward but the King held up his hand and just plopped himself on the floor, the others followed suit. Only Silas complained, "But Sire, it's not wise to sit on the-"

"Boy, just sit, that chair is uncomfortable. The floor is good enough as anything." The King interrupted. Silas grumbled but took a seat anyway on the marble floor.

"Well any certain questions?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

Kiko raised her hand, "Why are you called 'King' but in the Hidden Villages they have Kages?"

"A long time ago there was just The Land Hidden among the Heavens, no other territories or villages existed. In that epoch they had one ruler, known as a King. Not long ago immigrants began to come and wanted to settle, to avoid conflict we gave out sections of land but the demand became too much and after the first Ninja war, we saw what they were doing and removed ourselves to keep peace. We are now the Village Hidden among the Heavens but the royal line in our village still leads." The King replied as he gave the girl a smile.

"I got one, why the hell is he here?" Hidan said bluntly as he pointed at Silas who glared at him and was about to retort when the King laughed. "Silas is from a family her-Sol's- mother was close too, she wanted them wed before she was born."

The room got quiet, "They're engaged?" Hidan yelled as Itachi hissed angrily and seethed quietly. The King nodded, almost seeming sad as he did.

"Damn, even when she's not here she's causing problems." Sol hissed angrily as she clenched her fists in anger.

"Yes, so back off you brute." Silas stated, not appearing to have heard Sol. Hidan's eyes set in a glare.

"Wanna say that to my face you mother-"

"Guys, please, I'm not going to marry him." Sol stated then looked at her father, "Why did Mother hate me?"

That shut everyone up rather nicely. The King's face became very disheartened and he sighed. "Well when we first met she was a charming girl, proficient at nursing and was working on becoming a guard. I was just a regular prince, trying to reach Jounin. We fell in love during a mission and after words we kept in touch. Later I had to become the King but she loved me for me, not my power over the Village." He ran a hand through his hair. "After some time she got pregnant, it was a horrible one and several times it seemed both of you weren't going to make it. And then one night she fell down the stairs and went into labor."

The man's eyes held unshed tears as he continued, "You were born but it was a stillborn. I started to pray, I prayed for your life and then you started to cry. Lunasa, she knew you died and when I visited her with you alive and well. She took it badly, claiming you weren't her baby. The Doctors said it was Baby Blues but after I saw her drown you a couple months latter I knew it wasn't." His eyes glossed over, "Lacrimosa, the Goddess Amaterasu is our village's protector. You are her reincarnation, meant for great things. The Goddess told me so the night you were born."

"Then what happened?" Itachi asked.

"When Lunasa found out she seemed like her usual self but then one morning you both were gone. I sent people to look for you but none ever returned. After a few years I just stopped, knowing you were alive but I had this feeling I shouldn't push it."

"But why can't I die?" Sol asked.

"Let me explain this better. You harbor a Goddess' power inside you but God's are also immortal. When the Goddess gave you life she also may have given you a type of immortality. "

"I understand, even if it's not activated the Goddess' essence still exists without Sol consciously knowing about it, kind of like when Naruto taps into the Nine tails' power." Itachi summed up, the King nodded.

"Are there any more questions?"

"Yes, I need to attend a Kage meeting that's taking place within a few weeks."

"Honey, Why get involved with them?"

"I have friends who found me long before I lost my memories. I will not turn my back on them and one is the holder of the Nine Tails, if he's taken it could mean the very end of our free will." She explained Madara's plan to her Father and about the Leaf Village.

"I see…we'll talk it over more at another time. I'm sure you all are tired from your trip here so I'll have the guest wing opened for you all to sleep." The weary travelers nodded before getting up to leave.

"Boy, lead them to the guest rooms." Silas bowed and led the group out, the guards waving at them as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

Later on, in the evening, the group went their separate ways. Sol went to learn about running a Village from her father, Hidan went off somewhere, Itachi was somewhere, and Kiko was in the library.

Every single book she took down was very old yet well taken care of. The writing was faded in some books while others were hand written elegantly. Still she had a hard time reading them and tended to rely more on the pictures than anything. The library was huge, bigger than the one she had been too and held more books than she thought possible.

The first few books past without a single resemblance to her or anything that could give her a clue about her past. To say she was frustrated was a true understatement. Throwing another book back on the shelf she pouted silently, this really sucked.

Silas turned the corner and glared at the small girl, "Oh, it's just the little freak I see. Where are those oafs or have they gone off to get drunk and ravage the poor town like the criminals they are?"

"You shouldn't say such mean things!" Kiko yelled, angry at what this guy had just said about her company, "No wonder Mamma doesn't like you-"She stopped realizing what she had just called Sol. Silas took this opportunity, "Listen you stupid, naïve child, Lady Lacrimosa is a Hime, a princess and shouldn't accommodate herself with the likes of those two pieces of garbage or even you, a little bastard's child."

Kiko's eyes widened as she looked up at the Silas and then she began to cry. Her sniffles became sobs, Silas' words stabbed her with a vengeance and it really hurt her. She watched Silas smirk, knowing his point had gotten across and, as a bonus, hit a nerve.

The smirk slid off his face when he felt a sweltering heat behind him. Slowly he turned to look at Sol who was radiating heat in waves as she glared, one that sent chills down his spine. Her voice was caustic and very cold.

"Give me _one _reason why I shouldn't have Hidan sacrifice you or kill you myself?" The boy stuttered for words that wouldn't come to him. "Listen. Do not ever say such outlandish lies to Kiko, ever. Also, do not say such crude things about my friends. If I catch wind that you are…" She trailed off, letting him fill in the blank. Silas quickly moved away and Sol went to Kiko and hugged her.

"Don't you go listening to that lint-licker, he lies." Sol said softly, Kiko gave a small laugh at her name for Silas before rubbing at her teary eyes.

"You'll never marry him, right?" Kiko asked and Sol nodded, "Never ever."

"So then you and Hi-"

"Well, look at how late it is. Threatening arrogant people sure takes a lot of time and energy." Sol changed the subject suddenly, "Let's get something to eat and try back here tomorrow."

Kiko just nodded with a smile on her face, same old Sol, which caused what she'd called her earlier to pop back into her head. Her face reddened at the memory before pushing it aside for the moment.

"'Bought time you showed up!" Hidan yelled as he sat at the large table, Itachi next to the Jashinist quietly. Sol's father sat at the head and smiled when the two girls walked in.

"Yes, yes what took you?" He asked.

"Silas was giving Kiko a hard time." Sol stated as she took a seat across from Hidan and Kiko sat next to her.

"Dear that boy is really starting up. Was it handled?" The King asked in worry.

Sol nodded, hoping to keep it at that. "You should have seen her, sir." Kiko started, "She really scared him for making fun of Hidan and Itachi and calling me a really mean name." Living with S-class criminals will do that to you, Sol thought before inwardly sighing.

Thank fully her father only seemed to worry about if Kiko was alright, Silas was known for being crass and cruel to those he disliked.

After dinner they retreated to their rooms for the night to sleep or do productive things until they did fall asleep. It was a quiet night.

* * *

**3AM**

Sol mumbled as she felt a weight shake her shoulder lightly. She turned around and rubbed her eyes before peering through the dark to see Kiko standing by her bed side, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Kiko, what's wrong?" Sol asked, noticing the little girl tremble slightly.

"Umm…c-can I sleep with you?" Kiko asked timidly, "I had a nightmare a-and-"

Noticing her discomfort Sol moved over and pulled the covers back. Kiko crawled in next to Sol and curled up against her. Her nightmare had been about her discovering her parents but they were killers and when she came back Sol had married Silas and had forgotten her, and then Silas had laughed at her before closing the gates to the village. When she went to the Akatsuki Konan laughed and wouldn't let her in. Itachi tried to murder her in an alley and Hidan had disappeared.

To put it simply the dream had scared the living shit out of the eight year old. She would have gone to Hidan about it but Sol had come to mind first, not an uncommon occurrence. Whenever she was sad or angry she wanted to go to Sol about it.

As she drifted off to sleep Kiko looked up at Sol's sleeping face and gave a sleepy half-smile, 'I could get used to these type of things' was her last thought.

Early that morning Sol woke to warmth besides her and when she sleepily glanced at the source, Sol couldn't quit comprehend it. After blinking a little she took in Kiko whom was curled against her, hands near her own face but also grasping Sol's shirt lightly.

The princess gave a tired smile as she moved away to get ready, after showering she woke Kiko up. The whitish-blonde haired girl blinked, murmured about five more minutes, and then buried herself in the comforter. Sol laughed before ushering Kiko awake. It took ten minutes to finally get the eight-year old up.

"Sol," –Kiko yawned which caused Sol to yawn (Which just caused the author to yawn)-"what are we doing taday?"

"Taday? Well, Taday we can look in the library but I have to attend lessons at 4 in the afternoon until around dinner." Sol said, teasing Kiko about her way of saying 'today'.

"Sol, can you teach me to read?" Kiko asked, "I can read a little but not too much."

Sol nodded and smiled genuinely, "Sure, Hidan and Itachi will also help…if they know what's good for 'em." Kiko smiled and nodded as she got dressed in a sundress, this village was _really, really _hot! All the time!

Kiko's stomach growled and Sol led her out of the room and they walked through corridors to get to the kitchen. People who were in the hall looked at Sol and stared openly, whispering to others. Kiko heard some phrases like; "That's her, the King's daughter", "That's Lacrimosa, the reincarnation of the Goddess" and "Who is that little girl? Is it hers?"

Sol ignored any and all comments, seeming just not to hear them. Kiko knew better, Sol was a ninja with very acute hearing. It only proved her point when Sol stopped just a few steps from a man and lady who had said, 'Look, that's the Bastard's child and that whore who brought _two_ men with her.

Sol turned around gracefully and briskly, "Excuse me, care to repeat that." It wasn't a question and the two just stared at her, "Listen, call me whatever the hell you want but if you dare insult Kiko, Hidan, or Itachi you may not like what happens." With that she turned, took Kiko's hand and walked off calmly.

"You didn't have to do that." Kiko said. It was the second day in a row that she and the others had been insulted and each time Sol had snapped at the person responsible.

"My father says that the first step in running something is to not let others walk all over you. Besides whoever insults you guys insults me too. You all are just so important to me and…I don't like people saying things about you." Sol looked ahead, not sure how to tell Kiko that she made her maternal instincts kick in.

"Thanks." Kiko said and they walked into the kitchen where Hidan and Itachi were eating in the dining room next door. They thwarted off the chefs, kindly, as they grabbed bowels of cereal and escaped to the dining room to eat.

Conversations were held, more on the light side, but they all knew something. After they finished eating they cut the friendly chit-chat and talked more seriously.

"Our next goal is actually three." Sol said as she laid her chin on her entwined fingers. "The first is to teach Kiko to read. The second one is for you guys, Itachi I need you to teach Hidan all you can about being a guard of any sorts (and some 'fake' manners), and the third is to find anything we can against Madara like weapons or jutsu and learn them."

"Will you be practicing with that sword?" Itachi asked, gesturing to the one on Sol's lower back. The girl nodded, "It could prove most useful if I can learn to use it."

"Why do I gotta fucking learn ta be some mother fucking guard?" Hidan asked not liking the idea in the least.

Sol looked down then back up at Hidan, "I need an escort/bodyguard there. Also, you can learn things from the guards if you pretend to be slightly, if not all, interested in becoming one. Itachi is thought to be dead, its better we keep it that way."

Hidan grumbled but agreed, if sighing and cursing was any distinction.

* * *

That morning Sol and Hidan taught Kiko to read as they looked through biographies and reports on families in myriad villages. They got through twenty-one different books but still couldn't find anything. Around noon Hidan went out of character. He went downstairs and when he came back he presented Kiko with a regular children's book. It was a simple tail about a young female giant who climbed down a bean stock and took three children back to her home.

Sol smiled as she leafed through more books. The two sat at a round table just a little furthers away. Hidan was sitting next to Kiko so he could read over her shoulder and help on pronunciation. A few times he had to call Sol over to explain things he couldn't, which he explained as 'being to fucking busy on making sure she said each fucking word correctly'.

At a quarter till four Sol left for lessons and time with her father, in her place Itachi appeared to help look through books. They made it through around ten of the large, leather bound books before Sol appeared to tell them dinner was ready.

"Don't worry kid it's only the second day." Hidan told Kiko as he walked past her and started to argue with Itachi. Sol had hung back in order to talk with the librarian about something. Walking, in a sense, by herself was somewhat unfamiliar. Odd, since in that town she'd always been by herself but these last few weeks (or was it days?) with Sol, Hidan and then Itachi and Konan had become so common she'd almost forgotten what it was like.

"Hey, get a move on ya slow poke!" Hidan called as he and Itachi waited on the curb a little further down the street.

"Coming!" She called and ran towards them.

* * *

Sol stared at the librarian with a stoic expression, Konan had taught her the blasé expression, as she took all that in.

"Are you sure? You saw her, right, the little powdered-blonde haired girl with the hazel eyes?"

The librarian nodded, "Yes, I'm positive Ms."

A small smile broke out on Sol's face, it wasn't a happy smile. Her eyes became glassy as she tried her best not to cry. The sad and yet angry smile on her face was slightly twitching as she held back tears.

"Don't tell anyone what you just told me." Sol said seriously before hurriedly walking away from the librarian who just nodded and looked down.

* * *

Rain: NOT A CLIFFHANGER…ish. The next chapter will have A LOT going on! I think…anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to all who review and added this to alerts, faves, and whatnot! I hope I answered some of your questions, feel free to ask anymore!

Also this chapter is about 3,700 words (Not includng these side notes)! One of the longest chapters! Sorry for being two days late, this chapter was giving me a hard time.

blueicefireNINJA4: NO Don't hate me! Please, I give you good chapter right?

Moon Dreamer and Stars: Are the chapters really getting better? Hope I answered your question about the Kage and King thing.

Alpenwolf: The akatsuki making pizza was fun to write out. I think my want for food is what fueled it. My mother was giving me strange looks when i asked her how to make pizza, ah. Silas is Silas, urgh.

GEMfearie: Thank-you!

Lil'cuppyCAKEZ: Thank-you!

Also, Hidan and Sasuke are still tied.

Anyway, please review!


	38. Chapter 38:Frozen:Kiko

Disclaimer: I would've owned Naruto but Kishimoto tripped me in the race. =(

* * *

Kiko glanced up as Sol lunged at her father, sword drawn to strike, the blow was parried but Sol pivoted on her heel and swept her leg across the ground, trying to trip him. The King jumped back and sent a fire jutsu at Sol who simply parted it with a wave of her hands, running at him.

The King flung kunai that were enflamed at Sol, they hit but it was just a clone jutsu. He jumped into the air as Sol broke through the ground and used her momentum to keep heading straight up. The man dodged the first blow but Sol quickly used the sylphs to speed her fall and managed to plummet him and herself to the ground. Just a few feet away Sol let go and flipped backwards to land on her feet, sword pointed at her father.

The man smiled and Sol lowered her sword slightly, wrong move. He grabbed her wrist and flung her down to the ground and held her there. "Never let your guard down." He advised and Sol sighed, nodding her head in understanding.

They both stood and separated, Sol coming over towards Kiko to grab a water bottle. That was another thing Kiko noticed, any water Sol happened to get on her evaporated due to the temperature of her body when training with fire and light techniques, sometimes just because her body was like that, an oven.

"Hey Kiko, are you reading something interesting?" Sol asked casually and the girl nodded as she showed Sol the cover, "Shadowed Summer". Sol smiled, "Looks pretty good."

"Sol, it's really hot in your home land." Kiko blurted as she squinted her eyes to read the page but the colored dots kept appearing. Sol laughed and nodded, "It's hot because of where we're the village is located."

"True. I'm going to the library, they have air-conditioning." Sol frowned inwardly but kept a smile on her face as Kiko began to fade away under the sun until she disappeared all together. "I'll be there later."

* * *

Hidan frowned as he casually walked through the stoned streets of the village, it had been days since he got here and so far it was pretty cool. Only, he hated learning manners and really hated using them to win the guards over. Those guards were complete pussies! Kiko was likely stronger than them for Pete's sake! That was an embarrassment but, then again, none of them had seen action in countless years.

Tired of not doing anything than biting his fucking tongue he decided it was time for a little change in those wimps. He stocked into the head guards office, the man was named Akira Hatsumori, and he knew how to fight at least. "Oh, Good afternoon Hidan," Akira said as he smoked his pipe, "What can I do for you?"

Hidan let it all out, "Fuck Akira, these men can't fight for shit! They don't know anything and it pisses me off! All 'cuz you shut your village to the world doesn't mean you can get fucking sloppy!" He didn't even know why he really cared! Maybe because Sol, Itachi, Akira, and the King himself were the only people who could hold there own against him more than two minutes? Yeah, he just wanted a challenge!

Chief Hatsumori sighed and nodded, "I assumed so. We really should fix that, with Lady Lacrimosa to inherit the throne one day solitude may be over. Her Ladyship is very…outgoing and will want to reunite with the outer world."

"Yeah, I know and she fucking will! Now what the hell you gonna do 'bout them wimps?"

"Oh, no Hidan you're helping me."

"What the fuck," Hidan said, "I didn't fucking sign up!"

"Listen man, I'm to old for all that physical moving, jutsu's are my specialty, and you on the other hand rely on taijutsu and your scythe in battle. With both of us they'll learn double and of course her Ladyship will be very happy with you for training the guards since it will keep her father safer." Akira pointed out and smiled as Hidan mulled it over.

"Yeah, at least I'll be able to fucking kick some ass." Hidan agreed.

* * *

Itachi was browsing through the market place casually. It really was a change of pace for him. No ANBU were hunting him down and no one was shrieking and running away from him. The people here either didn't know he was a murderer or just didn't care. People even smiled at him, one little girl even offered him a flower when he happened to wander into the store, a strange and alien gesture that made him feel a bit strange.

The only people who'd smiled at him was Kisame (during jokes), Sasuke (When he was smaller and after he learned the truth), Kiko (Who saw him as just Itachi.) and then there was Sol who smiled happily, sadly, and in other various emotional ways at him. She'd been the first to smile at him in the Akatsuki (Not counting all the coy, smirking, and sarcastic smiles from the other members) genuinely. Around her he felt like himself and he saw her as…

He bumped into a small boy, not knowing why, he offered a hand to help him up. "Are you okay mister?" The boy asked and Itachi almost blinked in surprise but just nodded that he was alright.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention 'cuz-"A smaller voice called for him up ahead, "Juji, there you are! I thought you weren't going to show up." A small girl walked up to him, they were about the same age. The boy blushed, "Of course I was gonna show up Liliji! Let's go play."

Liliji smiled and ran off with him at her side and Itachi let a ghost of a smile grace his features, puppy love among children, as Konan put it, was cute and innocent. Slowly he began to move again, wandering just how long he was going to be able to stay before his record reached them and Konoha came to clam him.

A sudden thought popped into his head and he was inwardly happy that it may just be true. Sol would never turn against him, in her village he wasn't a criminal just another one of her family. She might even wage war over his safety and rights. The thought of Sol being in charge was one that was both funny yet scary.

* * *

Kiko looked through all the remaining books about families but never found hers. Feeling so lost and hopeless she began to cry. Not wanting Sol to see her if she happened to appear she faded and went into a small storeroom to cry her heart out.

It wasn't fair! Why was she all alone? Why where her parents like some prized jewel buried in the core of the Earth, never to be seen or heard of again? It wasn't okay and it would never be okay since she had a torn feeling about it since one side of her craved knowledge about her family while another part of her didn't, afraid of the worst and mostly she craved yet feared the truth.

As she sat on a cardboard box she literally fell through. The box was barely filled and empty boxes can't hold a ninety-two pound eight-year-old girl. Struggling to wiggle her self out she noticed a book up on a high shelf, the cover peaking out and locking oddly old and worn.

When she was free of the box she scooped up the book, it didn't have a title, just a torn leather cover. Slowly interested and bored of sitting around she sat down and started to read it. On the twelfth page she put the book down shakily as she processed all the hand written notes and reports as new tears welled up.

* * *

Sol had just crossed into the library when Kiko ran into her, tears streaming down her face and shaking. Instantly her eyes landed on the familiar book in her hand and her eyes widened as they stood up.

"Kiko…" Sol started but Kiko cut her off.

"You knew didn't you? Ever since a few days ago you started acting weird!" Kiko cried, "You knew about it! Why didn't you tell me, why?" Instead of waiting for a reply she faded and ran down the road. "I hate you all!"

Sol looked in her direction and held back unshed tears and felt a presence to the side. Itachi stood there and had seen the whole thing. "What's Kiko yelling 'bout?"

"It's my fault, she wanted so bad to know but when I found out I…I just couldn't tell her Itachi." Sol admitted, "I've wanted to tell her but I wasn't sure how."

"Tell her what?" Itachi asked, confused at what was transgressing.

"Itachi, Kiko's mother was a whore who died two months after she was born. It was suicide."

Itachi nodded in understanding, "There isn't a good way to break that type of news."

Sol sighed, "It gets worse. Kiko never had a father because her mother took drugs that were being tested for Orochimaru."

"A-sexual reproduction," Itachi stated as he fit the pieces together, "She was just an experiment for Orochimaru. That's why she has those abilities."

Sol nodded, "Her name was given to her by her Mother just before she died you know."

Itachi looked at her, "At least it wasn't him."

* * *

Kiko walked around the village in an invisible stomp. It wasn't fair! She'd been a mistake, some baby turned wrong because of some drugs. She didn't even have a father! Sol, Itachi, Hidan, and Konan had fathers. Everyone had a father in some shape or form, she didn't. Life was unfair and yet a part of her, a really tiny part, was happy that she at least knew the truth.

She stopped stomping and walked through a park, thinking everything over. Sol hadn't told her and she'd known. That was simple to figure out but she had wanted to, that was obvious also, but she hadn't. Itachi and Hidan hadn't known so it seemed but-

A little boy bumped into her as she came back into being.

"Sorry Miss!" He said as he stood up, offering her a hand, "Are you alright?"

* * *

"Have you seen her yet Hidan?" Sol asked as she glanced further ahead. Hidan shook his head as he walked briskly besides her. "Not yet, Itachi hasn't seen her either."

Sol frowned and summoned Kuku to scout for the little girl who'd been missing since that morning after the library incident. Hidan had been notified about it and had joined the other two shinobi in their search.

* * *

Kiko looked at the falling sun from her spot on a tree, Kotaru beside her. She was mulling over what he'd told her and couldn't help but feel regretful at what she said but was also still angry at Sol. Kotaru had told her about how sometimes when you know something so crushing you don't want to tell the person, afraid of their reaction and of hurting them. It made sense, it really had, but reason had flown out the door.

"I have to get going Kiko." Kotaru said as he moved to climb down, "Are ya going to go home?"

Kiko shook her head causing the boy to sigh. "It gets spooky here at night."

Kiko shrugged, "I don't care."

He shook his head and left just as the sky turned black.

It was really dark out and Kiko shivered at the sudden cold. It had always been so warm here during the day that she hadn't thought it could get cold. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes.

As she was about to fall asleep a loud hooting startled her awake and something flew dangerously close to her head. She stared at her surrounding, suddenly terrified until common sense settled in. A bird or owl was all it was, just animals.

In the matter of two minutes she was laying on another tree, trying to block out the hoots of owls when something landed on her. She jumped up and shook it off, a bat screeched as it took off frightened of her. Breathing harshly Kiko tried to fade but all the noises still kept her up. Deciding it best to leave the woods she headed in what she hoped was the correct direction.

Kiko was lost. She couldn't remember the way back in the dark and there were a lot of animals moving around, she'd even tripped over a chipmunk somehow. The woods were terrifying and she was afraid of being lost and never finding her way back.

Running now she didn't see the large trap and fell right through the leaves. She hit the ground but, since it wasn't that deep, had only received some cuts and bruises. "Ow…" She groaned as she sat up and looked up. The hole wasn't that deep, just two whole feet taller than she was. Great, just great, how was she supposed to get out of this one?

Kiko jumped when she felt something slither by her foot and she let out a scream as she kicked at the slithering thing. It hissed and 'snake' registered in her brain as she jumped onto the wall trying to find foot holes and hand holes to cling to. Sadly, there wasn't.

Kiko began to cry as the hissing grew closer, the symphony of her death. She would never be able to marry, read more books, or tell Sol she was sorry for hating her. With that last regret more came to mind. She would never be able to watch Hidan and Sol bicker, eat with them, have Sol read to her, have Hidan teach her to read, talk with Itachi about thing, and never be able to spend her days with them.

It clicked.

They were her family. She wasn't just some nothing. She was someone to them and she'd been too blind to see that.

This would be the part where they suddenly rescued her but none came.

The snake bit her foot and she screamed again as she fell back onto the ground. The snake slithered off to avoid being crushed and more hissing from the edges of the circle were heard but faded after a few minutes.

"Kiko!" "Kiko!" two vague yet familiar voices called as said girl blinked, not sure where she was since it was so dark. Once she sat up it all came flooding back to her and she bolted to her feet, wincing at the sudden movement.

The voices had stopped and new tears formed in Kiko's eyes, they wouldn't find be able to find her. It was too late.

Something grabbed her collar and picked her up and out of the hole. She blinked as she stared up at Hidan's angry face, "What the hell were you doing out here?" His voice was firm and angry but he seemed…worried?

"Do you know how long we've all been looking for you? Jashin!(**)" He exclaimed and started to walk, Kiko followed when he yelled her to hurry. "You have Sol looking all over for you and we were all worried, don't you ever do this again Kiko." He turned to look at her when he said the last sentence, "Everyone was freaking out…I was worried."

Kiko stared at Hidan and nodded as she rubbed he eyes, "I'm sorry..it's just…"

Hidan sighed and placed a hand on her head, "I know, Itachi told me and who da fuck cares? Ya got us so fucking deal with it." Kiko nodded, tears threatening to flow.

When they exited the park Sol was there looking worried and worn. "Did you find her Hidan?" Her voice was laced with worry and regret. Kiko took one look at her and started to cry and ran right into Sol.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She bawled, "I don't hate you or the others! I'm sorry for not coming home, I'm really sorry." Sol hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly as she nodded, "It's alright."

Hidan and Sol walked back to the castle, both holding one of Kiko's hands as she clung to them. Itachi smiled from his place on the roof as he watched them.

* * *

Rain: Okay, I'M REALLY SORRY about the slow update! The chapter was half written but I hated it and restarted it. This chapter refused to be written and I hope you forgive me.

* Hidan and Akira hold a respect for each other. That's why Hidan doesn't insult him.

** People always go "God!" and snce Hidan is a Jashinist it was "Jashin!"

~Please review~


	39. Chapter 39:Frozen:Foreboding of Danger

Disclaimer: I want to own Naruto but I don't.

* * *

Kiko looked up at the sky with a forlorn expression as she took in the less than cloudy sky. The sudden clouds were just added unto her mood. Kotaru looked up to then back to Kiko as they swung. A few days ago the girl had run away from home but he'd alerted an albino man that was looking for Kiko about her whereabouts. The days following had been fine but ever since yesterday she's become depressed again.

"We almost never get rain. It's a sign from the Gods." He told her since she probably didn't know that rain here is taken as favor from the Gods.

Kiko only nodded. Her attempt at a smile was pathetic and he knew why. Sol and one of her escorts that came with her had left the day before. They would be back by tomorrow or the following day but Kiko must be sad anyway. In this state it was almost impossible to talk with her.

"Kiko, are you alright?" Kotaru was concerned and his voice portrayed exactly how he felt. He may not have known Kiko long but knew she was nice enough and Lady Sol favored her so she must be important.

The dusty blonde shook her head as she stopped swinging, "It's just that I have a bad feeling. Sol and Itachi left very suddenly and Hidan isn't saying anything about it but he seems bothered. I'm worried that something happened."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine." Kotaru encouraged, "Hey, have you seen that albino man whip the patrols into shape?"

Kiko smiled a real genuine one that reached her eyes, and laughed a little. "Yes, I thought one of them was going to pee their pants!"

The two began to laugh as they remembered how freaked out the guards were when Hidan told them to fight him. Kiko began to cough a little, a simple chocking on laughter experience.

* * *

"LET'S GO YOU WUSSES!" Hidan yelled as he stood with his arms crossed at the 'finish line'. "You run like ACADEMY STUDENTS!"

Hidan had been put in charge of training all the guards and he'd started two days ago. The Jashinist was appalled at their lack of training, they were lazy and weak. The first day he'd told them all to fight him and they were pathetic! No team work, no strategy, no nothing! Hidan had sat there laughing on the ground and insulting them for over forty minutes before yelling at them.

Ever since that incident they've been working on stamina and hand-to-hand combat. Later in the evening Chief Hatsumori would trade groups, he was the nin-jutsu expert after all. Not like he complained though, yelling at these guys was like the good old days.

Group by group the men all crossed the line and some collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. "You wimps, running around this village ONCE is nothing!" Hidan yelled, "Itachi, Sol, me, even Kiko could do it in one-fourth of the time it took you all!"

"We'll try harder." Some mumbled since they learned not to apologize to Hidan since he took it as a lie; 'If you're sorry then do it perfectly' was always said followed by crass names.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SON'S OF BITCHES! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hidan yelled and the men instantly lined up and said in unison, "We'll try harder, Sir!"

Hidan nodded as he smirked, "Great, now spar! Pick a partner and don't stop until one of you is unconscious." The men broke apart, going off it twos to fight each other.

"Sir, Chief Hatsumori requests you presence." An officer said and then saluted. Hidan turned back to the group and yelled, "IF I FIND YOU SLACKING OFF WHILE I'M GONE…" He didn't finish and walked away.

"Chief, Hidan is here." The officer announced after knocking on the door. Hidan opened the door abruptly, not waiting for permission.

"Hey Akira, what ya need?" Hidan said as he stood up and the officer sighed before walking into the room and standing by Akira Hatsumori.

"Hidan, how are the men doing?"

"They're pathetic but all the exercise is proving useful enough." Hidan stated in a lad-back way. "One of them is pretty good already, he has blue hair."

"Oh, yes, Ziel is very proficient at jutsu." Akira recalled, "Used to be a very timid boy, still is, but has come very far."

Hidan just shrugged, he only remembered the kid because of his light hair color. Everyone else had darker shades of browns, reds, greens, black, grey, and a few even had light shades of those colors but that blue really stood out.

"He's a bit of an odd ball though." Akira said but didn't elaborate on it. "Give them hell Hidan."

"I plan on it man!" Hidan said loudly and walked out of the room.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the golden rays shining on the playground. The two children swung higher and higher in a competition to outdo the other one but Kiko reached it first. The swing went too far up and flipped over, sending Kiko to the ground before Kotaru could react. Kiko hit the ground with a cry but when Kotaru finally stopped he noticed how translucent she looked.

The child stood and rubbed the back of her head as Kotaru put his hand out to touch hers. His hand went through hers. He recoiled and stared in awe but Kiko took his expression as the opposite.

"Stop starring at me! I'm a freak, I know!" Kiko said on the verge of tears.

The other kid laughed, "Don't be silly Kiko, Lady Sol is a living Goddess and everyone respects her for it. People around here are a little 'different' than the people out there." He angled his hands so they faced the direction the gate would be in.

"Really, you don't find me freaky?" Kiko asked, her tears subsiding.

"Yeah, and my brother…he kisses other guys. I found it weird at first but now I accept him for him, it's not 'bout what you are, it about who you are that counts."

"You sound like Itachi and Sol. Are you really nine?" Kiko teased, "You sound sorta old."

"Hey!" He pouted before Kiko began to cough, "I think it's time to go home."

Kiko nodded as she continued to cough. Kotaru walked her back to the palace before departing, "See ya tomorrow Kiko!" "See ya tomorrow Kotaru!" Kiko called, her cough subsiding.

"Seems the munchkin made a friend," Hidan teased as he gave rubbed his fist on Kiko's head, causing the child to 'eep', "Need me to beat him up for ya?"

Kiko laughed, "NO! Kotaru's a good guy!"

"On a first name basis are we?" Hidan continued and laughed when Kiko turned red. "Hahaha, just remember that if he touches you, I'll kill him."

"I know, I know!" Kiko yelled and Hidan released her. "Good, now come on it's time for dinner."

He began to walk away when Kiko began to cough again. "You alright?"

"I might be catching something." Kiko explained as she waved it off.

"If you say so kid." Hidan sounded like usual but a little more…wary? It was sometimes hard to tell with him.

* * *

"Itachi, do you sense it?" Sol asked as her hand went to the hilt of her sword as her eyes shifted around the room. The Uchiha nodded as they ventured in further.

"It's him." He stated and began to blend with the shadows. He knew Sol was the only one who could do this and if needed he'd be a distraction.

"Sol, is that really you?" A voice called as the hall became illuminated with light.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was curt and cold.

"I've been looking for you. I have a proposition for you."

"You found me and I have no intensions of joining you." Sol remarked, "Not after what you've done."

"Come on Sol, she was useless." Sol's eyes began to revolve and the small space began to heat up from her aura. "Konan wasn't useless!"

"Perhaps to you but her time was up."

"Shut up Madara, you're voice is more annoying than your fake one." Sol shot back and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "It's a real shame Sol but I can't attack you and you can't attack me."

"Oh really?" Sol questioned.

"We have the same techniques, we negate the other." Madara pointed out and Itachi smirked from his hiding spot. 'How wrong you are, Madara.'

"Well not that this hasn't been a nice but I have to be going." Sol stated and summoned a gigantic wall of fire and shot it towards Madara before running off with Itachi right next to her.

"The Hokage meeting is in a few days and you still need one more body guard." Itachi stated as they were running back to the Village of Light. Sol nodded, "You still can't be seen by them, they'll kill you on spot. Stick to the shadows behind the scenes."

"What about Kiko?" Itachi asked and noticed Sol's hesitation. "She'll stay in the village. She's too young to be involved in this war."

"It hasn't been declared a war yet." Itachi said but knew himself that Sol was right. This was a war. Sol didn't bother answering the rhetorical thought and instead she kept her eyes up ahead before having stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he stopped next to her.

"I have a bad feeling about something, we need to hurry back!" Sol stated before taking off at a much quicker pace.

* * *

Rain: I'm sorry about the late update, it seems i'm doing this a lot! In truth I was grounded and this was no where near done or even started. I can honestly say that in a chapter ot two we'll FINALLY get to the Hokage meeting!

Sol: Finally got to that part in the manga did you?

Rain: Yes it did! I'm on chapter 457! =D Oh, i'm so happy about it! Gaara, I MISSED HIM SOOO MUCH!

Gaara: Is she talking about me, again?

Rain: -glomps Gaara- Of course! You were one of the canidates for our lovely Lady!

Itachi: -spits out his soup- Lovely? Lady? Psh!

Kiko: Don't be mean to Sol 'Tachi!

Rain: That's enough everyone! Anyway pay special attention to this chapter everyone, there's a few hints to somethings that will happen next chapter. =D Until then my Lovely Darlings!

Itachi: Please stop her from saying that or I might never eat soup again.

Kiko: Please Review, 'cuz I love you all! Thanks to everyone who deffended me! -Hugs them (you know who you are)-


	40. Chapter 40:Frozen:Of Oni and Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would love to!

* * *

The two reached the village in a day, ignoring the rain and humidity that clung to them. Sol hurriedly casted the jutsu to let them in and walked through the main gate with Itachi behind her. Everything seemed normal enough, only the sky was cloudy but that was the only difference.

"Things seem alright." Itachi mumbled but even he knew looks were deceiving. Konoha looked the same even though others had been plotting on slaughtering his whole clan. Others lived in bliss ignorance of events taking place right next door.

Sol seemed to be thinking the same thing but had calmed a little after surveying her homeland. The two nin began to walk but kept their guards up the whole way to the palace. The King was waiting for them and was glad to have them back.

"Hidan is training the guards and Kiko went out with Kotaru." He answered when asked about his daughter's friend's whereabouts. He was slightly confused on why Itachi and Sol were worried but even he knew how they felt, after all he ran a Village.

"Thank God." Sol mumbled, she'd been worried that one of them would be hospitalized but she still felt unease creeping around her. "I'm going to find Kiko." Sol stated before leaving, Itachi nodded and left to inform Hidan that they'd returned. Sol would explain things to the Jashinist later today.

When she was a good distance from the palace Sol's attention was called by a slightly familiar voice she'd heard a very long time ago. "Excuse me Miss, you dropped something!"

Sol turned and saw a guy around her age with vibrant green eyes but his most prominent feature was his bright blue hair. It was just so…bright! Like the color of blue cotton candy or perhaps a teal color. He was holding an envelope in his hand and she realized it must have fallen out of her pocket earlier. The strangest part was that he appeared to be very familiar but she couldn't quite recall where she'd seen him before.

"Thank-you so much," said Sol as she took the envelope, "This' really important. May I have your name?"

"It's Kalaziel Mikio," He replied kindly, "Yours?"

"It's Lacrimosa Aislinn, but just call me Sol, okay?" The guy looked surprised and couldn't seem to find words. "Y-you're the Princess?" Sol blinked when he bowed. "Wow, please don't do that. I mean it's just...strange." He stood back up and laughed, "Even if you have lost some memories you're just like when you were younger."

"You look familiar, did I know you before?" Sol asked since he seemed to know her as a child.

"Yes, we used to play together. I was your 'best friend' if I remember correctly." He said but sounded sad that she doesn't remember that.

"Well we're still friends." Sol stated which seemed to surprise the boy so she quickly added, "I never called it off so we never stopped, but maybe you could catch me up. Something might trigger something, you never know."

He smiled, "Sure, but were you heading somewhere?"

Sol nodded, "Walk and talk, besides Kiko wouldn't mind meeting you." In truth Kiko wouldn't mind, she liked meeting Sol's friends since they were all so different that she rarely felt strange about her abilities.

Kalaziel began to speak about the past. How Sol once fell off a tree when she was four but didn't even break a bone. How they once searched the palace for ghosts and her dad ended up scaring them. Other incidents were hilarious and some where a little more serious like when she fell ill from being bitten by a snake.

Most of the stories had her and him laughing and she even shared a few stories of Konoha and the Akatsuki like how everyone in the Akatsuki kept breaking her door. Each story had them laughing or feeling down but not too depressed before the mood was lifted again.

Sol glanced ahead and spotted the park Kiko frequented and there enough was the girl and her friend, swinging on the swings. "That's Kiko." Sol said as she pointed Kiko out to Kalaziel who squinted and smiled.

They were walking towards the ground when a noise met their ears and Sol saw Kiko fall back on the swing. Feeling her unease smack back with a vengeance she bolted for the falling child who wasn't fading. Kotaru called out to Kiko as he dug his heel in the ground to stop but he was going too fast and couldn't. Sol lunged and was able to catch Kiko before she hit the ground but the momentum she was falling at pushed Sol down and she fell back slightly.

"Kiko!" Kotaru yelled as he finally stopped and ran over to Sol who was kneeling on the ground, calling Kiko's name. She smoothed away the child's blond hair and noticed her eyes were closed and how cold she felt in her arms.

Kalaziel crouched down next to her and analyzed Kiko, "Kotaru has she been in an accident lately?" The boy nodded, "She was bitten by a snake a few days ago." "Has she been coughing?" The boy nodded in worry, "Will Kiko be alright?"

The older boy didn't answer and turned to Sol, "Lay her out for me." Sol nodded, hoping he could help as she adjusted Kiko for him to analyze. The boy took hold of her arm founding nothing but after a minute he found a bite on the child's leg.

"She was bitten by a poisonous snake, the wound is infected. The poison is designed to slowly kill the victim," He said, "but this type of snake is also called the Oni." He stood up, "Sol, I need you to trust me."

"What do you need me to do?" Sol asked. She'd do anything if Kiko would be alright.

"I need you to open her wound and burn the inside with a purification flame." As her uneasy look he explained, "Use regular healing chakra but infuse it with fire, you can do it."

Sol hesitantly nodded and reopened the purple slit in the girl's leg with a chakra sharpened finger. Blood started to flow from the wound and onto her clothes but instead of crimson it was blue and black looking. She placed a hand over the bleeding wound and tried to focus.

She had no idea what to do or look for but Kiko's face popped into her head, smiling and then crying. How she'd first met her, having Kiko hug her, and holding Hidan's and her hands. She didn't want to Kiko to die. She had a full life ahead of her. With a new determination she prayed for strength and tried to infuse her chakra with fire.

* * *

It didn't work since too much chakra was used. Sol could feel her fingers burning but discarded the pain as she focused. 'Please let Kiko be alright' ran through her head again and again before tears began to fall from her eyes. Kalaziel put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Good job now let me take over we have to get it all out." He moved his right hand to the wound and put his left hand before his mouth where his middle finger and ring finger were the only fingers raised.

"Light of all living matter hear my call. I pledge my allegiance to you. Awaken the power of the healing light and save Gods." During his incantation he began to glow and white energy flowed from his hand into Kiko's leg and Sol saw something dark emerge from the child's body before being incinerated. She was surprised and awed as the light faded and Kiko's wound was healed. Kotaru looked at the two in amazement before fainting.

Kalaziel breathed heavily before sitting in the grass, "She should awake soon." Sol stared at Kiko then at him before bursting out in tears. The guy looked at her in surprise and shock, "D-don't cry, I-I am so sorry." He moved and hesitantly touched his shoulder but Sol used one arm to pull him into a hug.

"Thank-you Kalaziel, if you hadn't been here then who knows what could have happened. You have a beautiful gift, thank-you, thank-you." She sobbed into his sleeve and he blushed as her touch. "It was no problem." He lied before patting her back. "She must mean a lot to you." Sol nodded before letting him go and wiping away her remaining tears.

"You alright?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sol nodded, "Sorry for getting all emotional on you." The man laughed, "It's no trouble at all." The two stood up and Kiko remained in Sol's arms as they headed back to the palace.

"What did you do back there?" Sol asked curiously and Kalaziel looked sheepish, "I recognized the poison since it's the same one that bit you when we were smaller. The snake is called an Oni because it poisons the victim and slowly starts to eat away at their soul. It's literally like having a demon inside of you only it's eating you. When you were bitten you immediately had a bad reaction due to your 'status', your body was literally fighting itself. We never even got you to a hospital before it started to spread too quickly."

"How did I survive then?"

"I helped you like I did today. It was actually an accident that I awakened the power. I can't use it a lot or I could die." He summed up hastily.

* * *

Hidan and Itachi met the three at the entrance. Itachi stared at Kalaziel as Hidan seemed to recognize him. "Hey, you're that Ziel kid." The Jashinist remarked and the blue haired boy sighed.

"It's Kalaziel Mikio, sir." The boy stated as he recognized Hidan easily. A man who's that scary and their drill sergeant is hard to forget.

Hidan laughed loudly, "Out here you call me Hidan, got that Ziel?" Hidan said as he looked between the two. "Holy shit! What the hell happened?" His question was directed at Sol as he saw the blood all over her shirt.

"It's not mine." Sol said then looked at Kiko, Kalaziel, and then back at the two ex-Akatsuki members. "It's Kiko's but the situation was resolved." She then went on to inform them of the incident but didn't give to many details such as Kalaziel's chant, her being bitten at a younger age, and the purification fire.

"Thank-you for saving Kiko." Itachi said as he hesitantly shook the boy's hand. Hidan nodded in his direction, "Not bad Ziel, good work."

"It's Kalaziel." The boy muttered with a sigh but Hidan pretended not to hear him.

"Kalaziel, you want to stay for dinner with us?" Sol asked and smiled, "Good, I'm going to change and put Kiko in her bed." She turned to Hidan and Itachi, "Can you show him the dining room please?" With that she walked away leaving no room for discussions.

All three guys sighed, sometimes Sol was difficult to handle but they all got the point, play nice and don't kill each other. It didn't matter that Kalaziel already knew his way around, Hidan was itching to ask about what happened, and that Itachi was anti-social around strangers and most people.

The three stared at each other, crimson met fuchsia and they all met vibrant green, awkwardly. "So…" Hidan started as they walked in the opposite direction Sol had headed towards.

* * *

Sol laid Kiko in her bed after cleaning up the blood, wrapping a bandage around the faded wound, and changing her. The child stirred when her body met the pillow and she struggled to wake but her eyelids finally gave in. Her hazel eyes met Sol's strange yet pretty ones before her memory started to come back.

Kiko's almost sat up but Sol gently pushed her back down, "Don't get up Kiko, you need rest."

"What happened?"

"You fell off the swing due to your snake bite being infected. Luckily Kalaziel was there and healed you." Sol told her and withdrew her hands. Kiko caught a glance of them and her eyes widened, her fingers were slightly charred at the tips. Her small hand touched Sol's, "Your hands."

Sol smiled, "Don't worry, I heal pretty fast, it was my own fault that happened." Sol moved some stray strands from Kiko's face and kissed her head, "Enough questions, sleep."

* * *

The three guys were engaged in a conversation about Sol and how they all met her. Kalaziel had let some embarrassing stories slip on accident and just prayed that Sol wouldn't find out for a long time. Hidan just laughed at him and Itachi smirked at the whole situation. Each one of them had blackmail on the other and Sol.

When the girl walked in she was in good spirit and joined the conversation happily, not caring about the topic being discussed. The conversation then took a turn when Hidan brought up their mission and the Kage meeting in just a few days.

"Kage meeting?" Kalaziel asked curiously and Itachi began to explain.

"The Kage's are the leaders of a Hidden Village. It's very rare for them all to gather but a situation has come up that affects them all. They will discuss what actions to take and how to deal with things and them political things. Sol will be attending as the representative and princess of the Land Hidden Among the Heavens." He explained, "This very village used to be a whole continent until the first Ninja war. Though you disappeared this place is still held in high regards and is like the King of a court only missing."

"So Sol will go and offer help in order to stop this Madara fellow you mentioned before. By doing this you're also bringing our village out of hiding and making treaties against attacks." Kalaziel summarized.

"Yes but we have one more problem." Itachi stated, "Sol needs two guards who can't be masked. It's mandatory and they'll kill me on spot so I'll remain in the shadows."

"Hidan is my only guard so far and he speaks highly of you and after helping Kiko I need to ask if you'll be my second guard." Sol finished as she looked at Kalaziel hopefully.

"Itachi will be behind us in disguise as a masked ANBU personally for us but he can only get so far with a mask." Hidan added leisurely as he tipped back in his chair. "You in or out Ziel?"

The boy's eyes became serious. He didn't even need to think about this, it was inevitable but, more importantly, Sol needed his help. Kalaziel nodded and confidently said, "I'm in."

Sol hugged him as the two others offered him nods and small smiles but no matter how small it was a friendly gesture.

"This is wonderful!" Sol cheered then became serious, "We leave by mid-morning tomorrow."

'Now how to tell Kiko'? They all simultaneously thought.

* * *

Rain: Done, thank-you sweet Mother!

Kalaziel: What's the matter?

Rain: You're my problem.

Sol: What did he do?

Rain: Nothing…yet.

Sol: That doesn't sound good.

Rain: No it doesn't.

Kiko: Please review and thank my creator for not killing me!

Rain: *appalled and goes to hug Kiko* I could never kill you off! You're RELEVANT!

Kiko: *Looks up at Rain* What if I wasn't?

Rain: *Silence* Review please!

Kalaziel: You never answered the question.

Rain: *glares* Silence.


	41. Chapter 41:Frozen:Ramen & Kotatsus

So I don't own Naruto as you've all probably guessed or know by this point. Do I really have to keep repeating it?

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Sol glanced back at her homeland once again. Her mind was on other things as Itachi stood next to the group in his usual attire. The only thing different about him was the animal-based mask on his face, a weasel. It was cliche but Itachi seemed to like it and this way people might guess who he was but wouldn't be able to touch him.

Hidan and Itachi now wore Land/Village Hidden among the Heavens headbands on different parts of their bodies. Even though they weren't _real_ members of the village the headbands gave them the illusion and protection from other villages. Her Father had warned her that some Kages would try to intimidate her because their village is highly respected and still has an abyss of an advantage in politics since so many places are indebted to them.

Kalaziel stood next to her, glancing back also in worry but also anticipation. He'd never been out of the village for extended periods of time so the mission was something new to him. The blue-haired boy turned to Sol who was giving the village a once over and a sad but determined look.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Itachi spoke, He knew that Kiko hadn't exactly taken the news that they were leaving again to well but agreed to stay and behave as long as they came back. Sol was probably just worried that if they failed not only Kiko but the whole village could be at stake.

With only a silent nod she turned her back to the Village and began to walk out of the gate with her companions besides her. The gate gleamed and seemed to offer words of encouragement and a 'see you soon', not a goodbye. Villagers gathered and waved them off as well, yelling prays for their success but mostly for their safe return. The group went through the gate and appeared by the sealing tree.

"You guys ready to kick some ass?" Hidan asked cheerfully with a fist-pump.

"You bet!" Kalaziel and Sol replied as Itachi nodded calmly in response.

"So we're really going to the Land of Iron?" Kalaziel asked twenty minutes into their trek. Sol nodded, "Yes, it's a neutral country with its own culture and stuff but that's all I can remember."

"They don't have ninja; instead there are samurais to protect them. The land is formed from three mountains called 'The Three Wolves'." Itachi stated, keeping his gaze towards the front, "It has a very cold climate, it snows a lot there."

"I see thank-you." Kalaziel said before becoming quiet again.

* * *

They crossed through various villages, towns, markets, and even some little food stands. When they stopped for a late lunch at a little ramen stand it was quite an event. Even Itachi couldn't suppress he small smile at what had taken place.

"Whoa, so this is a _real_ ramen stand!" Kalaziel squeaked (Manly) as he dashed around to examine the whole stand. "It's so different then what I imagined! There are no doors or tables! Wow!"

Hidan didn't bother hiding his laughter (cackles) as he watched the blue-haired boy jump around like Tobi used to. Sol just laughed a little and nodded not needing to answer the rhetorical questions Ziel was spouting out.

"Hey, you gonna eat or what?" The owner asked, slightly taken aback when Ziel appeared in a seat with big, enthusiastic eyes.

They ordered ramen and chatted lightly as it was prepared.

"So all your people really haven't seen a ramen stand in decades?" Itachi asked, slightly amused. Sol just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I guess so."

"How do you use these instruments?" Kalaziel asked as he held up the chopsticks.

Hidan face-palmed. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Kalaziel shook his head, "No…I mean a little but we usually have forks and knives."

Now that he'd mentioned it, the whole time they had been in the Light Village they hadn't used chopsticks much. Well, besides Hidan (they had spare chopsticks since ninjas are always prepared) since he stabbed someone with a fork and tried (and succeeded in) sacrificing a bird with one of the spoons.

The ramen was finished and placed in front of the four. They immediately dug in and Kalaziel almost choked before staring blankly at his bowl. Sol stopped as did Hidan to look over at him.

"T-this…th-his i-is…" He paused and suddenly his eyes lit up like a blazing star and he started shoveling the food into his mouth at an inhuman rate as he said, "AMAZING! This is the best ramen EVER! I love outside food! It's sooo scrumptious!"

Hidan stared at him with a 'ftw' look before suddenly screeching in laughter again. Itachi had a ghost of a 'smirk' (smile) on his face while Sol just laughed lightly and went back to eating.

**In an Overly Populated Market**

Kalaziel's vibrant eyes strayed from his path as signs and colors blared from all around him. Never had he seen such a large gathering of people before, sure, at home there had been big events where almost everyone attended but things just seemed more lively and vibrant here. Maybe it was just because it was new, but it was still an amazing sight.

He looked over to ask his companions about a particular sign when he noticed that Sol was the only one there, glancing around jus as mesmerized as he was. "Sol, where did Hidan and Itachi go?"

The question seemed to get her attention since a "huh?" was directed at him. "Oh, umm…I think we may have…lost them?"

The two paused, angering some people in the thick crowd, who nearly walked into them, before moving around them. "Uh-oh." They both stated before glancing around the thick crowd, trying to spot their two missing companions. "I guess we should go wait near the gate." Sol suggested since it wasn't as populated there and they'd only been passing through, the gate was logical enough.

**Elsewhere in the Market**

"Fuck! I think they wandered off with the crowd." Hidan grunted as he and a masked Itachi stood near the front of an alleyway. The Uchiha 'hn'ed in agreement as Hidan scanned the crowd over for the familiar bright blue hair since it would be easier to find Ziel, he had the lightest blue hair ever! It was kind of unnerving to tell the truth.

"They're probably heading to the gate." Hidan stated after a minute and Itachi just stared at him. The Uchiha secretly wondered how Hidan pieced it together, sure he'd done it three minutes ago but usually Hidan never got it.

How things had changed.

They jumped around the roofs of buildings quickly before spotting the gate. However, there was a complication. "Get down." Itachi pulled the Jashinist down into another back alley before the man could protest.

"What the hell?"

"There are Konoha ninja." Itachi stated, glancing around the corner. He instantly spotted Sol and Kalaziel but also those Ninja. Thankfully Sol had noticed also and was facing the opposite way, standing close to Kalaziel beneath a tree. They were engaging in a conversation, probably an update for the boy to understand what was going on. The group had explained most things to him but, of course, some of the smaller details had been accidentally left out.

The reason why they didn't want those nin spotting them was simple. They had two ex-Akatsuki members and Danzo might be around, he was a Kage on his way to the meeting after all. If he was then their plan would be ruined. Thankfully the ninja weren't acquaintances of Sol, those people would have spotted her almost immediately, so they passed by without incident.

The two walked over and rejoined the two 'outsiders' who sighed in relief upon seeing them. Sol just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head when Itachi immediately knew why they had both gotten lost. Kalaziel just rubbed his wrist, ignoring the bracelet he wore, in slight embarrassment.

"Well let's get a move on. We have two more towns to cross before we can stop for the night." Sol stated before shifting her sword slightly. The others nodded and set off.

* * *

The trip was uneventful since they stuck to the more rural areas to avoid big villages. The temperatures were beginning to cool down and the sky grew darker. Sol pulled up her hood unconsciously and wrapped the cloak tighter around her as the first bits of snow started falling. The others noticed but didn't say anything, they knew she and ice didn't have the best relationship. Still Kalaziel was slightly awed by the snow, at home they'd never really had anything but a snowfall once or twice a year but it never was this deep or heavy.

They stopped at a motel and Sol quickly called the bath first. In seconds they could see the steam wafting out of the crack under the door. It was only further proof of Sol's dislike for the weather outside.

"She'll get over it…Eventually." Hidan stated as he flopped down on one of the beds tiredly. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even more tiring. They had two more towns to cross before they even arrived in the Land of Iron and since it could take awhile they're leaving around five in the morning.

Sol came out of the bathroom, completely dry, with a refreshed smile and fluffy blue pajamas. One by one the guys each took a shower, when Hidan was finishing up (he was last after losing rock-paper-scissors with Itachi) Sol noticed the bracelet Kalaziel was wearing.

It was on a silver chain, wrapped around his wrist a few times, seemed to be more like a necklace chain due to its length. Dangling off of it was a green crucifix looking pendant with smaller engravings on it and at the top and either side was a small snow flake-like shape. In the middle was a smaller circular shape with small things sticking out of it.

"Wow that's so pretty." Sol complimented and Kalaziel looked surprised but then…weary? "Oh, you mean this old thing? It was a…gift I was given a long time ago."

"It's still beautiful." Sol stated, taking notice of her friends suddenly tension. She let the subject drop, though she was dying of curiosity.

"Hey Ziel, congratulations you're sleeping on the couch." Hidan stated from the bathroom doorway.

"W-what?"

"There are only three beds and since we let you use the bathroom first, you get the couch." Itachi explained. The boy smacked is forehead realizing he'd been duped, he should have known something was fishy about their suddenly 'generous' behavior.

"Fine, fine but next time I call a bed." He declared before moving towards the couch to analyze it. Itachi threw him a pillow and Hidan tossed a blanket in his direction. He made his bed(?) look a little more 'comfy' before heading out with Sol to get some food from the shop down the street.

"Brrr, why does it have to be so cold?" Sol spat as she tugged her cloak closer around her. Kalaziel almost laughed at the sight. Sol was in fluffy blue pajamas, boots she'd 'borrowed' from somewhere and a heavy long white cloak. She was even wearing a hat she'd found in her bag.

"Says the Fire Princess who's wearing lots of layers and could easily melt th-"

"You're brilliant!" She suddenly said and then focused on raising her body temperature after making sure not many people were around, no use in scaring the locals. "Ahh that's better."

Kalaziel laughed but it turned into a shiver and his teeth started clacking together. He was going to deal with it by just sucking it up but Sol took his hand and walked closer to him. The touch sent heat running through his body. He'd forgotten that Sol's very presence was like an oven or furnace. All day she'd had to tone it down so it was barely there. It was to keep others from sensing them and getting curious. It was no wonder she was shivering earlier.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's cold." Sol stated and he laughed. "Maybe it's a Village thing." They both laughed, not because it was funny but it just felt like the natural thing to do.

* * *

They arrived back at the room with a bag full of rice and other dishes in less than forty minutes. Kalaziel eagerly ate his share, loving the 'outsider's' food. He and Hidan even fought over an octopus looking thing, it was a battle of chopsticks until Itachi swooped in and ate it (later insisting it was just to silence the two buffoons, nothing more).

"I'm stuffed." Sol stated before falling back to lie on the floor. Hidan grunted in agreement as he leaned against the wall. Itachi just nodded from his spot around the table. Ziel looked around and smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Do you think we could do this again?" He asked, "Only, with a kotatsu this time! I've heard of it before but I've never tried it."

Sol cracked open an eye and leaned on her elbows. "Yeah, that'll be fun! We could have soba noodles and chrusciki! We could play card games while the food is cooking."

"Chrusciki?" Hidan questioned and the two smiled.

"It's…Like a cookie covered in sugar and looks like angel wings." Kalaziel explained. "Maybe we could invite others too?"

"Kiko, oh, and maybe Naruto or Hinata!" Sol said animatedly. Somehow they all got involved with the conversation, it lasted awhile until it was decided to have one big kotatsu party with Naruto and some of his friends, Kiko, and then some. It was starting to get late when they finally decided to go to sleep.

"Good night Hidan, Itachi, Kalaziel."

"Goodnight." The three guys chorused, not bothering to get into formalities.

* * *

Authors note

Sooo, how have you all been do-pickles are thrown at Sava- okay, okay! I'm really sorry for not updating for a month and three days! I didn't really mean for it to happen! It's just I hadn't read the Naruto chapters I needed to read and…okay s I was being lazy and sleeping over at my friends house for like two weekends strait and for two days strait, one three days.

I was also upset since I had the first chapter of Tenshi no Chi (A d. Gray Man story) written up and I was going to post it from my friend's house but I didn't have the full file on my flash drive! I went home, I live two blocks away from her..Oh she came along with me, and was going to post it from there but her brother accidently deleted it! DELETED IT! I was so upset I almost cried! It took TWO HOURS to write the second half! It'd been over 2,559 WORDS! GAH! I have chapter TWO done but I don't have a ONE! T^T

Ahem, sorry for ranting there. Important announcement! I think this story is almost done, I plan to have at least fifty chapters before it's over, maybe more but it probably won't get past sixty or seventy. I don't really know yet…

Oh! I'm also going to be starting a SPAMANO fanfiction (hopefully) sometime in the next few weeks! It won't be my top priority but it will be updated here or there. Spamano= S. Italy (Romano)XSpain (Antonio) from HETALIA-Axis Powers

I've been browsing the spamano archive at least ten times a day (Mostly with my DSi) and I ADORE that pairing! –Shameless advertisement- ^_^

I'll see you all again**_ REALLY_** SOON_** I PROMISE**_!

Please drop a review, I missed them. T^T


	42. Chapter 42:Frozen:Kage Summit

Started - July 29th, 2011 -Finished: August 15th, 2011

I do not own Naruto and thank-you all for the reviews!

I must warn you that I do not really like this chapter much and I sort of just didn't want to re-type it since I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry, if it sucks!

* * *

The group awoke around 4:39AM and quickly bustled around to ready themselves for the long day ahead of them. Groggy with sleep they barely interacted until they walked out of the building and began running ninja style in a sea of white. The morning air was freezing and the weather was slowly getting worse. Once the snow got up past Hidan's ankles they let Sol tune up her aura, but only enough to melt the snow in front of her (and them). With the snow taken care of they decided to run until they reached the second town and then walk. It saved energy and running all the way there wouldn't make a good appearance. It would seem like they rushed and weren't coordinated.

It was near almost eleven that they reached the second town. Sol 'cooled' down and they started the long walk. Kalaziel glanced at all the tiny snowflakes when he could see them through the snowfall. Once he'd even let one fall on his tongue, just to see what it tasted like. He half expected it to taste like powder but was slightly disappointed to find it tasted like water. Hidan had even hit him with a snowball, laughing when he just stared at him surprised. The boy then retaliated and they had a snowball war while walking. Itachi and Sol just walked ahead, amused at the other two's antics. Sol had almost joined in at one point but refrained after a masked Itachi reminded her that she needed to stay focused.

The walk had been going well until they heard a loud yell. Sol instantly knew whose voice it was. She signaled her team to quiet down and pull up their hoods before doing the same herself. They stood in a line with Itachi in the back behind Sol before moving closer to the voices.

"When you after the Byakugan Konoha never did anything to retaliate, your actions could have provoked a war, but we swallowed our bloody tears in order to prevent that." Sol distinguished the voice as Yamato, she'd met him briefly before departing Konoha. "Don't forget that you live because of out sacrifices."

Sol glanced at the ninja from her spot far from them. "Those are Kumo ninja and that's the Raikage." Itachi stated in distaste and Sol recalled Neji once saying something about how his father died as a sacrifice because of Kumogakure had tried to take the Byakugan from Hinata. She frowned, not liking them at the moment either.

Kakashi then started saying something about Naruto, who was on the ground kneeling. The sight made her blood boil and she instantly stood and started walking towards the Kumo nin and Konoha nin.

"A ninja should not bow so easily to others!" The Raikage yelled, "Ninjas respect action and strength! There should be no compromise between ninja. The history of the human race is a history of war! Every since the three Great Ninja Wars…every country, every village has fought for the strongest techniques! The weak will be crushed! That's the inescapable truth of the Ninja World! The world will be after Sasuke, not just me. You beg for mercy for a criminal, for the safety of your friends, in the Ninja World, we do NOT call that friendship!"

Heads snapped towards the forest when four figures wrapped in white cloaks appeared. Their entire faces were swallowed by the hoods, even as the wind rustled the fabric. The Raikage felt himself tense, though he wasn't sure why seeing those people made him feel…small? He quickly turned away, "Think about what you must do kid. You won't get far in this world by acting stupid."

He was about to move away when he felt a presence walk past him, he saw the three people in white walking ahead of him. He felt his palms begin to sweat but the feeling suddenly passed. Perhaps he was getting sick from the cold? Maybe.

The Kumo Nin stalked away, leaving the Konoha ninja. Naruto still didn't move until he was lifted onto his feet. He glanced up to see one of the white clad figures but this time he could see their ANBU mask.

* * *

Sol stomped angrily through the snow, controlling herself so as not to start melting it. Hidan trudged slightly behind her while Kalaziel walked at her other side. "That man is infuriating!" She stated, "How dare he say such things! It's people like him that gave my Village a reason to isolate themselves!"

"Don't worry, I think you scared him with your vibes." Hidan laughed, even he'd felt it. "I never knew that being a 'princess' of a court even after a long absence could strike fear in them."

Sol shook her head, "If Father had come that man would have crumpled to the ground. Only rightful leaders of The Land of Light blessed by the Gods can make the other leaders uneasy. I am nowhere near my Father's level."

"Hey, we're late." Kalaziel yelled, Sol began to run as she silently cursed herself for taking another route in order to avoid the Raikage.

She made it but hid her presence, the meeting had already begun. So far a redhead had dark things under his eyes, like a panda. He was the Kazekage, Gaara, that Naruto talked about a few times.

"I requested help from the other Kages multiple times, but I was ignored…except from the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid."

Next a small elderly man with a huge flat, round nose spoke, "Hmph…If a country has lost its host it has no business giving other countries orders! You should've tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen you cannot expect others to help you! It's an embarrassment!"

Gaara retaliated calmly, "Appearance, honor…I don't have time for such ridiculous old fashioned things."

Sol had to cover her mouth in order to muffle her laughter. It quickly died out when the only woman Kage spoke up.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen isn't a reason to be afraid. It takes time and knowledge to be able to control them." The rest was cut off to her ears as she felt something was wrong. She quickly moved in a flash as each Kage's guards burst into the room.

The guards were quieted and stood by their respected charges. The room was calming down until the Raikage jumped up and began to point fingers and accuse the others of using the Akatsuki Organization for their own needs. "I don't trust you and have no intentions of speaking with you! I called you all here to find out where your TRUE loyalties lie!"

Poor Gaara was still shocked about the villages using Akatsuki, he asking what the Raikage meant by it. "Hasn't anyone told you? You are the Kazekage after all! Go ask your elders! You used Akatsuki in your own war!"

Potato nose spoke next, "The Great countries are enjoying a time of relative peace. They are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As the tensions ease between countries, the threat of war grows smaller. Military villages are a drain on a country's resources. But there's a risk in that. What if a war did suddenly break out? They can't rely on untested ninja in the heat of battle."

Gaara seemed to piece it together, "So one way of dealing with that was to use mercenary force…Like Akatsuki."

The Tsuchikage nodded, "It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves but the Akatsuki were professionals. They could be hired for relatively little and furthermore, they always had good results."

The Raikage turned to the Tsuchikage and demanded he shut his trap before beginning to speak himself. "Suna used Akatsuki to try and annihilate Konoha! It's still unclear whether or not Orochimaru was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! Both the former Kazekage and Hokage ended up dying! I can't help but feel and think that it must have been part of someone's plan." He glanced over at Danzo but only for an instant before turning on the woman Kage. "Kirigakure, you are the most suspicious! You don't have any diplomatic relations with other countries and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed in YOUR village!"

The Mizukage hesitantly spoke but looked slightly uneasy, "It could have been Akatsuki but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"You all-" The Raikage started but was cut off by Potato nose warning him to watch him tongue and blaming him for making other countries hire the Akatsuki because he was stealing techniques and powers. This was when Danzo interrupted, informing them that the Akatsuki's leader was indeed Madara Uchiha.

"No way! He's long dead!" Potato nose yelled before feeling an odd sensation. His palms were sweaty and looking around it seems the others felt it too. "Where's this energy coming from?" The Mizukage said, glancing around.

Gaara's eyes flew to the desk where Mifune was sitting. On the desk sat a white cloaked figure with two people standing on either side of the desk.

"Who the hell are you?" Mifune yelled but his voice didn't sound as outraged as he'd wanted. Hidan shed his cloak, "Holy fuck it's too hot!"

"That's an Akatsuki member!" Someone yelled and the guards were about to step forward when Hidan gave them a smirk, "Can't touch me you-"

"Hidan, you weren't supposed to take off the cloak until she warned them." Kalaziel stated, taking off his cloak and the one sitting sighed before shedding hers also.

"Who are you?" The Raikage yelled, "You can't be here unless you're invited."

"Excuse me?" Sol said with cold eyes, Hidan and Kalaziel quieted down and watched, "I _can _be here."

"Why's that?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes. The Raikage stood up and was about to move forwards to kick Sol out when her eyes met his. He took a step back as the others stared with wide eyes. Sol's eyes were activated, which was normal since it was how they were supposed to be but the countries were recognizing all their ocular blood line limits and other techniques.

"You're on my land," She stated and pointed to the headband on her neck, "The Land Hidden among the Heavens."

"What," Mifune yelled as he stood up. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Sol didn't spare him a glance. "I am Princess Lacrimosa Amenoukihashi Aislinn, but you may address me as Lady Sol. I've been sent by The King to speak with all of you."

"The king?" Temari asked, confused.

Sol nodded. "Long ago, before the first great Shinobi war all the land making up the nations was one gigantic community, the Land Hidden among the Heavens. During that time there was one ruler, known as a King. All of your great villages exist because we tried to avoid uprisings and wars. We even were generous enough to have _the_ Goddess Amaterasu grant each group a special technique, blood-line limits. Still, you betrayed our trust and grew greedy. To avoid conflict and ninja stealing from us we succeeded during the first Ninja war, we removed ourselves to keep peace. We are now the Village Hidden among the Heavens but the royal line in our village still leads the court. It's why you, Raikage, felt intimidated by me earlier."

"Your village disappeared almost a century ago!" Potato nose stated, "Why now and with those Akatsuki?"

Sol simply just stared at him, just like she was taught. "The Akatsuki is my business; I was once a part of their family. I had been frozen and they found me, I had no idea who I was until about three months ago. This man her," Sol indicated Hidan, "is under the protection of my village. There is another here as an ANBU, he's also a part of my Village. They've sworn their allegiance and are _ex-members_ of the Akatsuki."

"Wait just a minute!" The Raikage yelled as he banged the table besides him with his fist. "He's a criminal! A dangerous criminal at that! It doesn't matter if he's a part of your village or anyone else's!"

Sol raised a brow as Hidan growled. "Raikage, I know your brother is a host and has recently been taken by Akatsuki, but you need to calm down and control yourself."

The man looked outraged and took a step forward but was intercepted by Kalaziel putting a kunai to his forehead. "Sir, please listen to Lady Sol, if you do not I will have to harm you."

"Calm down all of you, that girl's eyes are proof enough of her heritage." Mifune interjected, "Miss, you are not a normal ninja, only _she_-according to legend-has those eyes." Sol just nodded, indicating he was correct.

"I've come here to observe and to help solve your problem. Madara Uchiha is my enemy and it's going to be a bloody war, there's no use denying it or walking around it." Sol informed them with a very serious expression.

"What about an alliance?" Mifune suggested, "A five-village alliance."

"It's a good idea, we're in a state of emergency, and we have to cooperate." Danzo stated, finally speaking since Sol had appeared.

"The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion." Mifune added.

"So…who'll have control over this new army?" The potato nose asked.

Sol and Mifune glanced at each other briefly before he started talking.

"Since you'll only fight among yourselves, as a neutral party, I'll make the decision of who among you is best suited for the job."

Sol got off the desk and turned to look at Mifune. The room appeared to be frozen in time but in truth it was just an illusion. The other occupants of the room were still moving, only they couldn't hear or see the real Sol and Mifune.

"It's been a long time since The Land of Iron has been graced by the Goddess." Mifune said as he shook her hand. Sol nodded, "Keep the information to yourself, people have forgotten about our power. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Understood." Was the reply, "Since you are Queen of the court who do you think should lead?"

"Obviously I cannot, just coming back and all. I'll gain their trust by being the one in the shadows but I will not have any fighting in Amegakure. The leader of the Rain Village gave me rule over it, it's now a part of my territory until I release it."

Mifune nodded, not really surprised at the news. "Who do you think?"

Sol frowned and she sighed realizing what was going on, "No one here, still it should be someone of Konoha."

* * *

In the present time Sol was sitting quietly when Mifune stood, "I've decided the leader will be Danzo."

"If you'll have me, I would be honored to take the position." The Raikage blew a gasket, standing up and objecting. Thankfully Mifune was able to point out that due to his anger-he crumbled the poor desk- he wouldn't be able to. He then pointed out each village's faults before stating that the nine-tails belonged to Konoha, so it was only fair that he'd lead.

'Well played.' Sol thought until she felt the Kirigakure ninja's byakugan activate. Her eyes flew over to stare at him in a glare, hoping he wouldn't mess this up.

"Hokage, let me see your eye behind those bandages!" He said as almost everyone looked at him in confusion. "Apparently his right eye was stolen from Uchiha Shisui and implanted. Shisui had the power to get into his opponents head and control them. It's one of the most powerful eye techniques! His opponents wouldn't even realize they were being controlled."

"Hokage, are you controlling Mifune?" Raikage yelled out.

"My own right eye is a souvenir of my battle with a Hyuuga. So I can't judge you on that account, but my right eye saw through the illusion you placed on the 4th Mizukage, so you can't fool me. And-"

"You bastard!" The Raikage yelled as he interrupted the boy. Sol just glanced at the boy before turning to the thing coming through the floor. It was Zetsu.

"Hello!" He said, holding the word out. He glanced at sol and smiled, "Well if it isn't Sol, you know Sasuke has been looking for you. He's here, somewhere."

Sol just glared at the plant man with a bitter smile. "Joy."

* * *

Sorry, sorry! I know it's not great but I was lacking in inspiration and I really need to finish my summer homework. *Sigh* I don't want to go to school but even I've noticed updates are more organized during the school year than in the summer.

I was really sad when I skipped ahead to see if the Naruto manga was finished and saw that it wasn't. Naruto and the Raikage's brother was talking/fighting with an unwilling Itachi and Pein/Pain. So now I'm not to sure if this story will have over sixty or seventy chapters but I would like to leave it on a even number, yeah I have some problem...even with other people's reviews. I see an uneven number and it begins to annoy me. I usually am able to ignore it but...

Anyway thank-you all!

Nemo-chan, AlpenWolf, TeddiezGirlAlwayz, ReaderWorm101, GEMfaerie, I'm Plotting Something Evil, Ayasaya, Neko-Renku, Melusina Decima Morta, Lil'cuppyCAKEZ, Shaolin David, 9taylz4evr, sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever, anna, Arashi Haruka, distantdreamer104 , someone, deathchibi, Ria- The Ninja of Time, KITTY LOVS MATT, bluerainbowrose, SweetScarlett97, DemontaDark, O'chibi, The Girl Born From Dolls, ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr, Haik, Sasunarufan101, luchia-no-baka, Olivia1998, and RandomNinja239 for all your reviews!

To those reading please drop a review, no matter what it says but I don't accept flames. I hope to have another chapter or two up before school starts (August 29th for me..grrr.). I'm also experiencing some difficulties on Aoi Cho and Tenshi no Chi (The chapter was deleted by my best friends brother T_T)

PLEASE REVIEW.

Sayonara~


	43. Chapter 43:Frozen:Declaration of War

Started: August 16th, 2011 - Finished: August 16th, 2011

* * *

All the Kages were surprised at the sudden interruption of a certain plant-like thing/man but right after he said something about Sasuke being there the Raikage jumped out of his seat, again, and conversation was buzzing around to identify who he was and that Sasuke was the one they were after. The only one still sitting was the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Sol herself who all didn't feel the need to get up since –to Sol's knowledge and instincts- Zetsu wasn't going to attack them, no, he was leading, mostly the Raikage, on.

The brash Kage took the bait and grabbed the man by the neck, screaming for the whereabouts of the Uchiha who'd taken his brother. Even Sol had to admit, the large dark-toned man was fast. The Raikage tried to threaten him but Zetsu, knowing him, took it like a sort of game.

"Oh, fine…I'll give you a hint." But the Raikage suddenly knocked him out.

"Serves you right, bastard." Hidan said to his old colleague with a smirk on his face. Sol sighed and whispered, "Only half of him is here, don't let your guard down."

"There is no reason to kill him. If you have captured him then you might be able to get some Intel out of him!" The Mizukage said but Gaara spoke up, digressing. "They're all hardcore. There's no one in Akatsuki who would betray it."

The Tsuchikage turned to glare at Hidan, "What about you Mr. _Ex-Akatsuki Member?"_

Hidan glared at the small elderly man in agitation. "Most of us weren't told about Madara being Tobi or his plan. We were hit-men for hire, got it you potato bastard?"

"Don't speak to me like that you cheeky brat!" The Kage shouted in outrage. "I am the Tsuchikage. Feared as Iwagakure's Onoki of Both Scales!"

Hidan absently picked up his Jashin pendant and wiped a thumb across it to clean off a smudge. "Is that supposed to mean something Potato bastard?"

"Please stop, you're both acting like Sasori and Deidara." Sol stated, little did she know her comment drew the Tsuchikage's two bodyguards', Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, attention. Before they could ask about it Mifune instructed his two guards to alert everyone to search for Sasuke.

"You with the white eye, keep an eye on Danzo!" The Raikage yelled as he blasted a whole through the wall and called Shi and Darui to follow him.

"Doesn't anyone know how to use a door anymore?" Kalaziel asked before sighing "Such brutality is not how you should present yourself." Hidan clapped the boy on the back, "But it makes one hell of an amusing scene doesn't it?"

"Let's go." Sol stated as she stood, "We need to find Sasuke before the Raikage does."

"Afraid he'll do something stupid, wouldn't put it past that damn fucking brat." Hidan grumbled as the others listened in to their conversation.

"That too but if he uses his sharingan I need to be there to counter it. For all that Naruto and Konoha have done for me I'll help them anyway I can." We're friends and like Naruto and Sakura, I won't abandon him to the darkness of hatred.

As the eyes were on Danzo and no matter how much she wanted to ridicule him, she left it to the other three Kage's (Mostly Gaara) who were –seemingly- having a gala of a time with it.

"When did you rise above yourselves?" She smiled at the Kazekage before slipping from the room with Hidan and Kalaziel. "Hidan, find Sasuke's tracker friend! Kalaziel I need you to heal the Raikage's bodyguards if they're unconscious." Sol ordered as they jumped through the large hole in the floor, courtesy of A.

The two disappeared from her side as she heard "Raiger Bomb!" and looked down, to the right hand side where the Raikage had smashed Sasuke face-first into the ground. Sol groaned as she landed on the ground, feeling the familiar build-up of chakra. "MOVE!" She warned.

* * *

Kalaziel bent down to turn Shi over, being careful of his wounds. The other guard of the Raikage appeared next to him, shaggy hair disheveled from fighting and his eyes seemed worried. "Shi, are you alright?"

"Darui…is it over? What happened?"

"Sir, you'll be alright in just a moment." Kalaziel stated as he placed his hands on-top of each other over his stomach. "Iyashi no mizu." Darui and Shi watched as a hole opened in the palm of the blue-haired boy's hand, water began to seep out and hover as it churned into a ball before moving closer to Shi's stomach. It lightly touched his skin before entering. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Shi sat up after a refreshed feeling settled over him, his wounds were all healed and there wasn't an ounce of blood anywhere on him. "A-amazing…" He stuttered, he'd been healed many times before but never had he felt this rejuvenated, like he could cut through a mountain.

Kalaziel sighed in relief at the news since he'd actually never healed anyone besides Kiko and before her wounded animals and one time, long ago, Sol. He glanced over at the scene where Sasuke was getting up and his eyes widened. "T-that's S-Susanoo."

"What? No, that's the Mangekyo Sharingan." Shi stated but noticed Kalaziel was going a quick prayer. "What's up, haven't you heard of it?"

"Sir, I know what you are saying but that man is abusing the Gods and Goddesses power. Even I know it's not supposed to get that far. There were limits on it…That Uchiha is immoral…bringing him out in her presence." Kalaziel informed but his eyes never left the scene. The rib-cage surrounding the Uchiha was glowing with a red-coloured aura. His black eyes were bleeding as he used the flames of Amaterasu. A nearby ninja caught fire and was engulfed in black as others yelled to stay back.

Another wave of black fire was sent towards them and they had no time to dodge. Two of them flinched but the onslaught never grilled them. Sol stood in front of them, parting the flames with a wave of her hand before glancing back at them asking if they were alright. They each nodded in-turn before she set off towards Sasuke and A in a blur of motion.

"That was the girl from the Land Hidden among the Heavens, wasn't it?" Darui asked and Kalaziel confirmed it. "That is our Princess."

* * *

Sasuke was lying on the ground and holding his eye after the Raikage's attacks. He was panting as A readied for a finishing blow, he yelled "Enton Kagu Tsuchi" and pounced, shoe ready to kill the Uchiha. Said Uchiha summoned a flame of Amaterasu to block and perhaps even kill the infuriating Kage.

That was the plan…Until Sol pushed the Raikage a bit to the side and stood on the flames as sand caught the Raikage. Sasuke's hard glare stared up at her before it lit with recognition. "Sol, what the hell are you doing here?" The rib-cage of Susanoo was attempting to burn the girl out of the hate it had gathered from Sasuke.

"Unshed yourself Susanoo, you are no longer needed." Sol stated after she grew annoyed with the aura, "Sasuke, how many times must I tell you to stop misusing the Goddesses gift? Do you even realize what you are doing to those who care about you? Itachi _would_ be very displeased with your actions."*

Sasuke glared and saw Suigetsu approach from behind. Sol seemed to notice but didn't act knowing there were too many people here who would stop him if he tried to attack. The Kazekage walked closer, "I would like to have a word with you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke stated, spiting the words out like they some poison. He turned to Sol, "Get off."

"Magic word?" Sasuke glared in annoyance but knew it was one of the only ways. "Please…" He muttered and Sol complied by moving to stand back as Kalaziel stood next to her as the Raikage chopped his arm, that was being engulfed by flames, off. Shi moved to help regrow the limb but it was proving difficult and tedious.

"I'll go help him." Kalaziel stated as he moved over to them and did a few hand seals to help speed up the process.

Sol watched the scene in front of her, knowing the black flames weren't moving to consume anyone at the moment.

"Your eyes are still the same. I told you once that you had eyes like mine. Eyes that longed for power, eyes filled with hatred and murderous intent." Gaara stated as he crossed is arms over his chest as he spoke. "But, I've long since realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you; Naruto and Sol want to help you. Don't escape into your own little world possessed by hatred; you won't be able to return."

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds. "So…? If I come back what is there for me there?"

Gaara ignored his older siblings telling him it was too late and too give up. "Sasuke, you and I are alike, we have walked through the darkness of this world. That's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then and even now."

Sasuke just smirked. "I have long since closed my eyes. My only goal is in the darkness."

Gaara, though he remained stoic, seemed to have a sad tone as his sand rose from the gourd on his back, "Yeah, I know." And attacked Sasuke full on but he used an Enton to block, somewhat surprised that he had to guard himself, "I see your absolute defense is still alive and well."

Sol jumped out of the way as Gaara, his siblings and Darui attacked the vengeful Uchiha. Dropping to stand off to the side as she stared at the activated Susanoo, the power was seething with rage and the Uchiha's hate. 'He's going to corrupt Susanoo if he keeps feeding it hatred.' Sol thought as she could feel it try to get her to submit, 'Stupid Susanoo."

"Is this…the power of darkness?" Gaara asked himself aloud and Sasuke was willing to reply. "Only those who control the Double Mangekyo can use this power. The third power, Susanoo."

"Retreat!" Shi yelled as he and Kalaziel stood helping support the Raikage. Susanoo's skeleton was breaking through the roof but instead of retreating Sol moved closer to the skeleton.

"At this rate he'll destroy the whole building!" Kankuro yelled out as he dodged a large chunk of ceiling.

Kalaziel was transfixed on watching Sol, knowing the others could also feel the temperature rising drastically, as the ceiling was caving in. After a bit they had to move to avoid the falling stone.

* * *

Sol stood just two yardstick lengths away from Sasuke, her aura rising and mixing with Susanoo's in an attempt to overpower the hatred. "Sol, why don't you help me to destroy Konoha?" Sasuke asked, he'd been looking for her for awhile.

"Itachi doesn't want that! I know it hurts but this is really between Itachi and Konoha! It's not your fight!" Sol reasoned as she rose her aura past its limit by the use of chakra. She was so close.

"You're wrong! You know better than anyone how cruel Konoha is and about hatred. You hated Orochimaru!" Sasuke countered.

"I know!" Sol yelled at him, "But that was Danzo! All because someone did something morally wrong doesn't mean everyone is at fault! Naruto and Ita are worried about you, I am too! We want to help you!"**

Sasuke frowned, "The offer is always open but if my brother isn't going to do something then I will!"

"Sasuke!" Sol yelled but she knew it was useless, he wasn't going to listen, and she focused back on the task at hand. She could feel her chakra depleting as she used most of it to overpower Susanoo. Finally she could feel a tiny sliver of dominance and stood straighter as she raised her arms straight-out in front of her before harshly moving them to stand straight at her sides, "Unshed yourself Susanoo, that is an order!"

The skeleton began to shrink as the ceiling continued to crumble a bit more. Sasuke jumped into a hallway to watch the debris and the last of Susanoo before it too disappeared. He was surprised that Sol had managed to overpower him but it didn't matter at the moment.

Sol fell to the floor, exhausted from using so much chakra but at least she'd prevented Sasuke from destroying the whole building. Her body felt like lead and she could feel blood flow down her chin and pains in her arm like kunai dripping with poison were embedded in both her arms. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision was slightly hazy but she could still faintly hear the ceiling falling.

* * *

Gaara used his sand to lift the large stone they were hidden under off and the Raikage punched the rocks away. They emerged, examining the other for series injuries before Shi let out a huff of air and turned to Kalaziel in disbelief. "Did she really stop Susanoo?"

The green-eyed man nodded, "Yes but I don't think she exceeded her limits. His tone was nervous as he glanced around to locate her. He whirled around when a chuck of rock was sliced through a loud, boisterous voice yelled "Take that you fucking rock! Ziel get your ass over here!"

The others just stared as Kalaziel gave a salute and a "Yes Sir!" before running over to the Jashinist before moving closer to see what the ex-Akatsuki member was shouting (In a manly manner, of course) about. Sol was on the ground, turned upward by Kalaziel as he crouched next to her and held her half way up.

Gaara noticed blood was trickling out of her mouth and down her chin, all the wounds on both her arms that were bleeding and slightly burned, and most noticeably were her eyes; they were open and completely white. "Is she dead?" The Raikage asked but Hidan was quick to reply, "As if! She's breathing right Ziel!" Though he sounded sure Gaara could detect worry in his eyes and tone as he looked to the bright-blue-haired man for confirmation.

"Sol is breathing," He said before laying her back down, "She just exceeded her limits, her chakra was used to sustain herself to overpower Susanoo. Her chakra is building up again."

"What about those scratches on her arms?" Temari asked, "They look pretty series."

Kalaziel didn't look at Temari, instead inspecting the wounds. "She had to overpower and command Susanoo to leave from this plane, which would have been easy but Sasuke has corrupted Susanoo's power and rules it by hatred which caused it to revolt against her. Using her arms she had to open a rift to send him away, sorry I only know the basics to the rifts." Then he smiled lightly, "But don't worry, I just need to speed up the process of her recovery."

He placed his hands above Sol's head in an O shape before closing his eyes. "Stir the shore that binds you and the tides that run deep through your current to the spring of life and answer my call; Iyashi no nami!"*** As he spoke water appeared in the O his hands formed before flowing downward and moving like a wave, the front was glowing white at the front and the crystal-blue wave spread across Sol's body starting from her feet, making it took like a wave was moving over her.

The blood on her arms vanished, the burns beginning to disappear, and the blood disappeared from her chin. She was thoroughly healed but also sopping wet. "She's going to catch a cold like th-" Shi was cut off as steam began to rise off her until she was completely dry.

They watched, while the water was still being turned into vapor, as Sol's white eyes turned bright red and a few other colors before returning to Byakugan white as strange symbols appeared around her eyes until settling on how they originally were only ten minutes ago. She blinked once, as the steam stopped peeling off her, and sat up with a yawn.

"Thanks Kalaziel, Hidan." Sol stated before then glancing at Hidan, "What happened to the tracker?"

Hidan grinned sheepishly, "I kinda let her get away when I felt your chakra deplete."

Sol smiled, "That's very kind of you but," she frowned, "That means Danzo escaped."

"Wait a single flippin minute!" Kankuro said as he stared at them is disbelief. "Just what the hell happened! I've never seen anything like this in all my life and I have a brother who was a HOST!"

"Thanks, Kankuro." Gaara said his voice sarcastic but he shrugged it off, used to living with that big-mouth.

"No offense Gaara." Kankuro grumbled before turning to Kalaziel, "Just what type of Jutsu was that? I've never seen anything like it before!"

Kalaziel shrugged, "It's not really a jutsu or a blood-line limit. It's just an ability I can use."

"Anyway, we need to get back to the others and quickly." Sol interrupted, taking the attention away from Kalaziel, which he was thankful for, to remind them of what was going on. Surprisingly the Raikage hadn't spoken until now.

"Let's go get them before they can escape." Hidan smiled at this and wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

They all took off toward the conference room, A being reckless and destroying another wall as Kalaziel frowned at the broken wood before putting his 'series' face back on. They came just in time so see Chojuro wrapped up in Zetsu, literally, the plant was holding the small swordsman with his body, ignoring the ninja's struggling.

"Where's Sasuke?" A asked, ignoring the struggling boy and plant man on the ground. The Tsuchikage smirked, "I smashed him into bits!" "THAT WAS MY JOB! How DARE YOU!"

The argument was cut short by a man in an orange swirly mask who had an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder. "Don't worry Raikage, you'll still have a chance so quit your whining."

Sol glared at the man, "Madara Uchiha."

The man turned to her and his one visible eye gleamed, "If it isn't Sol-Hime, it's been weeks since I last saw you and ages since I saw you, Hidan."

"Cut the crap you fuck-face." Hidan growled. "We know you're not here to fucking exchange greetings."

"Oh, Hi-chan you wound me, but you're right, for once." Madara stated. "I want to tell you all about my goal, The Moon's Eye Plan."

The room calmed a bit and the Raikage suddenly spoke, "It seems the Hokage just as Sol said, has fled." Tsuchikage nodded, "Yes, thanks to Sasuke."

A launched himself at Madara, connecting right with his face and some of the wall behind him, poor abused walls, and they could hear the orange mask break but it didn't seem to faze the older Uchiha who's mask just swirled back into place.

"I have no interest hearing the plans of the twisted Akatsuki!" A spat, "I cannot understand YOU people! Just hand Sasuke over."

Madara recovered and cocked his head in the man's direction, sounding childish when he said, "First you listen to my explanation. I may comply, depending on your answer!"

He sounded so much like a child that had taken his sister's favorite Barbie-doll and refused to give it back unless he was allowed to play with her too that is was slightly sickening to hear.

"Let's be calm about this Raikage. Let's hear what he has to say, and make our decisions then." Tsuchikage said calmly and the dark-toned man 'tch'-ed but complied.

Madara turned to Karin and like Sasuke sucked her into his mask, instructing her to heal Sasuke. Before turning back to his audience like he didn't just use a time-warp technique to suck two people into his mask, and sitting on some large wooden box.

"Now, then it looks like you're all ready to listen." *Ahem.* "Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Why is it that you seek to win Sasuke over?" Gaara asked out of the blue but Madara didn't seem to really mind, the psycho seemed almost gleeful.

"A sharingan that can activate even Susanoo is a rarity. I wouldn't want to let a nice pair of eyes like that slip through my fingers. In fact,I sent him here because I wanted to give him the opportunity to train them further in combat with The Five Kages and Sol here was a bonus! I would have liked to have seen him weaken you to the point where I could take you as hostages, but it looks like that was too much to expect, especially with that man here." Madara pointed at Kalaziel with a narrowed eye but Sol and Hidan quickly placed a hand on either of his shoulders, ready to protect him.

"Why would you hold us hostage?" Mizukage asked, knowing something was going to happen unless the topic was changed. Madara turned back to explaining, "Just to ensure that the Moon Eye operation plays out smoothly."

"It certainly is a shock to hear that Uchiha Madara still lives but why would a man of your caliber resort to these roundabout tactics? Surely with your power, you could accomplish anything you want." Tsuchikage spoke up with curiousity.

Madara's voice grew slightly bitter. "The wounds from my battle with the first Hokage, Hashirama, were too deep. Right now, I am powerless."

Shi pieced things together and blurted, "So this 'operation' is for the purpose of returning you to your former self?"

"Well…that's one way of putting it. But that is not all that entails."

"What are plotting? What is this 'Moon Eye Operation' actually?" Mifune questioned suspiciously.

Madara's voice turned into a pout. "I would _like_ to take my time with this tale."

Kankuro though grew impatient, "We're asking you what this plan of yours is!"

Madara began to chuckle a little before saying in his real voice, which sent chills up most of their spines, "To have everything become one with me! I mean to achieve a 'complete form', in which all is united."

The all stood, besides Sol, Kalaziel and Hidan, in a shocked silence.

"One with you….All united? What does that mean?" Potato-nose asked, completely lost.

Madara narrowed his visible eye at the Kage, "There is a stone monument passed down amongst the Uchiha for generations. Even now, it lies beneath the Village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded secrets left to us by the Rikudou Sennin. Without our eyes, it's impossible to read. What's more, the Mangekyou Sharingan can decode more than the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan and still more than that!"

"Now this is starting to get ridiculous. The Rikudou Sennin!

"I speak the truth. The Sennin existed AND he left us his monument."

The Raikage had had enough, "Stop dawdling! What has the Rikudou Sennin got to do with this plan of yours?"

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshipped by the shinobi world almost like a God? Therein lays the connection between that man and my goal."

"Uchiha Madara you possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, and the Akatsuki also possessed a man with the Rinnegan." 'Pein' Sol thought sadly. "You must know everything that is inscribed there." The Mizukage guessed.

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the world. Saved it from a monster…"

"A monster?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes, Gaara, and you once played home to but a portion of that monster. The monster in question was the fused form of all the Bijuu, a being possessed of the ultimate chakra…The Juubi."

"What, surely the Bijuu's tails only goes up to nine!" Temari yelled in utter shock at the prospect of a beast with one more tail than Naruto.

"As I said, it is the fused form of all the Bijuu. The ichibi through Kyuubi are nothing more than beings created from the divided chakra of the Juubi. By the Rikudou Seenin, of course."

"I don't like the way this is going…This is why Akatsuki are gathering the Bijuu?" Kankuro asked with his eyes narrowed.

"The Rikudou Sennin developed a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the Juubi. Even now, that ninjutsu is being quietly passed down. The seal that creates a Jinchuuriki. Yes…the Rikoudou Sennin was the Juubi's host. In order to suppress its power he sealed the Juubi into his own body. For doing this he was worshipped like a God by the people. But the Juubi's chakra was so massive and foul that if the host were to die, it would escape the seal and terrorize the world one more. Fearing this, upon his deathbed, the Rikoudou Sennin used the last of his power to divide the Juubi's chakra into nine portions and scatter them across the world's surface. It became the moon.

"As the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, the Rikoudou Sennin was already beyond what we would call 'human'. By gathering all nine pieces I will restore the Juubi and become the Juubi Jinchuuriki I myself! Using its power I will magnify the power of my eyes to the ultimate level and activate a certain jutsu, a massive-scale genjutsu that will reflect my own eyes from the moon's surface. The infinite Tsukuyomi. I will cast my genjutsu upon all humans living upon the earth's surface! Controlling all of humanity within that gen-jutsu, I will become one with the world!"

"A world without hatred or conflict where everything will be one with me, everything united. That is my 'Moon Eye Operation." Madara finished.

* * *

"T-that doesn't make sense! How could it become the Moon?" Kalaziel stated before anyone else could talk or utter a word.

"You're correct, that only the Legend to _us_. The ones who ruled the world at that time where the real Gods who walked among them without being noticed. The Juubi was created by the Death God, Yomi, in an attempt to kill the humans the other Gods liked so much. After destroying the world they chose one of the remaining humans in a select tribe that survived. The Rikoudou Sennin was actually a man born from a Goddess and human belonging to this special tribe, he was actually chosen because of his heritage due to his birth mother's position and power, giving him the capacity to house the Juubi, but he still wasn't strong enough.

"In a attempt to solve this the Gods decided to seal the Juubi into the moon after breaking it into nine pieces and sealing them away to be cared for by the Sennin's birth mother. That is how the Land Hidden amongst the Heavens was born. You may be wondering why they didn't just kill the monster, but that's because Yomi himself placed a part of himself in the Juubi, making it immortal. They split the nine parts that weren't as 'evil' and instead nine Gods or Goddesses gave each part of the Bijuu a certain seal and 'gift'. Of course there was a big war over this, between Yomi and the others but something happened that wasn't documented, leaving a gap in history, but in the end The Juubi was sealed in the moon." Madara explained.

"In order to reach my goal I need to destroy the final seal holding the Juubi back."

"That's bullshit! We'll never let that happen!" A yelled in outrage and the others voiced words of agreement.

"Doesn't matter~ I, Uchiha Madara hereby declare the fourth Great Shinobi War! Ta ta~" He stated before disappearing with Zetsu.

"I think it's safe to assume we'll need to form an alliance." Gaara stated and the others nodded.

"Still who will lead if the Hokage isn't here?" Tsuchikage asked as he glanced at the occupants of the room.

"That's simple enough; Danzo is no longer the Hokage after this." Sol said, "Naruto is part of Konoha and is one of the two remaining jinchuuriki we know of so it still should be the new Hokage! Hatake Kakashi will be the new Hokage!

* * *

Another chapter done, hope you all enjoyed!

Is it just me or does Madara sound like Russia from Hetalia? "Become one with me, Da?"

*Sol was trying to avoid anyone thinking Itachi was alive by using past-tense.

** She's referring that Danzo was the 'evil' one in Konoha, not to get mixed up when she said "I know" which was for the part about Orochimaru.

*** Kalaziel's chant-thing(y) was created by me. Here are the translations of his healing jutsu.

The first was Iyashi no mizu = Healing waters

The second was Iyashi no nami = Wave(s) of healing

I do not own Naruto. I forgot the disclaimer at the top. XP

I'm not sure when the next update will be, probably before The 29th of this month though. Still have to finish my assignment but I'm one of those people who knows they have to do something and ends up doing everything but what I need to do, like homework for example, and now I might be doomed.

**Special thanks to;** Singing Otaku, Nemo-chan, AlpenWolf, TeddiezGirlAlwayz, ReaderWorm101, GEMfaerie, I'm Plotting Something Evil, Ayasaya, Neko-Renku, Melusina Decima Morta, Lil'cuppyCAKEZ, Shaolin David, 9taylz4evr, sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever, anna, Arashi Haruka, distantdreamer104 , someone, deathchibi, Ria- The Ninja of Time, KITTY LOVS MATT, bluerainbowrose, SweetScarlett97, DemontaDark, O'chibi, The Girl Born From Dolls, ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr, Haik, Sasunarufan101, luchia-no-baka, Olivia1998, and RandomNinja239 for all your reviews!

Please Review Everyone!


	44. Chapter 44:Frozen:The Start of Discord

"Kakashi Hatake? Are you sure?" The Tsuchikage asked and Sol could feel a head-ache coming on. "Maybe but Konoha does need a new Hokage. Besides, if you object, he could watch some processions."

The Raikage actually agreed, much to her surprise, saying he was more trustworthy than Danzo was or ever will be. "But we still need a Kage to lead."

"The Raikage will be suitable." Mifune stated.

"Wait, didn't you say he didn't qualify because of his emotions?"

"Yes, but he's much calmer than he was earlier. Furthermore, the Hachibi, which will be the key to success, can only be controlled by Raikage-Donno."

"Are you all alright with this?" The Tsuchikage asked and they all nodded.

"Ryoutenbin No Oonoki, as the only one who has fought Madara, your information is indispensible. Cooperate with us." The Raikage stated.

"You're talking down at mee like you're giving orders, same as ever."

"You don't have to believe me but at this rate, the shinobi World as we know it will end. We've got no choice but to put aside our self-interests and cooperate!"

"…It's better than losing the war, I suppose. Plus, if the Shinobi World ends, where will I fight with you? I'll cooperate."

"Sir, we must make arrangements right away to track down Killer Bee! If Akatsuki's targets are the Hachibi and the Kyuubi then they must still be pursuing Killer Bee!" Shi pointed out of the blue, eyes seeming hopeful.

"Quite! Shi, select a search party at once, and contact the village so that they can begin the search at once!" The tan man instructed his voice filling with a light relief. Shi nodded while Darui added that they should contact Team Samui, saying how two people named Karui and Omoi were down.

"In order to put a stop to Madara's 'Mooneye Operation' we must on no account permit him to obtain the Hachibi and Kyuubi. As such, it seems more prudent for our shinobi alliance to locate the Hachibi and Kyuubi before he can do so, and hide them away from him." The Mizukage, Mei Terumi, suggested.

'Oh, they really don't know Naruto do they? He would never turn his back on a war like this, especially when he plays a big part in it.' Sol thought with an inward sigh. Things were not going to go accordingly.

"Y-you've got that right! If he were to revive that Juubi…!" Chojuro started and let the sentence hang.

"No. The power of the seven bijuu that Madara has already collected is beyond imagining and he may have some kind of jutsu or other secret plan up his sleeve that makes use of them." Onoki, the Tsuchikage, pitched in. "Should we not count the Hachibi and Kyuubi as a valuable part of our own military forces?"

"Unthinkable. Protecting them is a vital objective of this war." Gaara replied. "I suspect the reason Madara has decided to start this war using the seven Bijuu he has collected is because in his current weakened state, and the few Akatsuki members remaining with him, it would be too difficult for him to capture the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Even if he succeeded, the risks would be too high. He may be thinking of using this war to lure them out."

"I agree." Sol stated as did the Mizukage and the Raikage nodded, "I agree with the Kazekage as well. Considering what it may lead to we cannot possibly lay the Hachibi and Kyuubi out right before the enemy's eyes. At any rate, my brother, the Hachibi's jinchuuriki, is not the kind of man to follow any strategies we might prepare. Who knows what he might end up doing. He would only bring chaos to the battlefield." Shi and Darui even seemed to have flashbacks at the mention of Killer Bee not following strategies.

"I would say the same of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto." Gaara stated and Sol couldn't help but begrudgingly agree but the Naruto she saw fighting Pein…

"Very well. Do you accept then, Tsuchikage, that we should consider the Hachibi and Kyuubi targets to be retrieved, restrained, and protected?" The Mizukage asked.

"I will share our information on Killer Bee with all of you. I suggest that search teams be organized and mobilized immediately! One the Hachibi is found, I suggest that you send that information to me. I am probably the only person to whom my brother will actually listen!" The Raikage added before turning to the Kazekage, "I trust you will handle the task of passing all this on to Konoha, as will you Lady Sol?"

"Yes." Gaara stated and Sol nodded, "Yes, I have business there anyway."

"I met with Kakashi Hatake and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki on the way to the summit. They may still be somewhere in the Iron Country…we should begin our search for them from there."

"I'm already on it. My last guard is tailing them now." Sol pitched in.

"That's even better." Gaara stated.

Chojuro then looked at the Raikage and tried to ask something but kept stuttering until Hidan clapped him on the shoulder, "Be a man and fucking spit it out."

"A-amongst the Akatsuki's remaining members is Hoshigaki Kisame, a member of the seven swordsmen like myself? That man possesses chakra on the level of a Jinchuuriki and Samehada, the most terrible of all the seven swordsmen's blades. Put him and that glade together, and you have a human who's able to wield every bit as much power as a Jinchuuriki…effectively a Bijuu without a tail. That's what my senpai has told me. He's a special case…you must be sure not to underestimate him."

"Of course but Kisame's just a fish-face." Hidan stated while Sol smiled before wiping it off her face.

"I know Kisame and the way he fights could very well kill you in a heart-beat if you're not wary."

"We are quite aware of this. At any rate is this really acceptable? The power of the seven Bijuu that Madara will be sending against us is a huge unknown quantity. Even if we do secure the Hachibi and Kyuubi and protect them with the force of our alliance if that very alliance is annihilated it will all have been meaning-less. That's why I propose it would be more advantageous to us if we were to send the two of them into battle from the very start, working alongside the alliance's forces." The Tsuchikage voiced, giving them something to maul over.

Mifune stood, addressing them. "Are you sure? We see here before us the formation of the first ever true shinobi alliance. Its power too, is a huge unknown quanity. Madara himself is taking a great risk using the power of the seven Bijuu in this way. If it were no risk, then he would not have gone to the trouble of coming here and attempting to negotiate. It would seem the situation isn't entirely in his favor. Furthermore, we samurai too, will take part in this battle! Tsuchikage-Donno are you still worried despite all this?"

* * *

The Kages had split up now to attend their own business with the utmost urgency. Sol, Hidan, and Kalaziel stared at the Kazekage, Gaara, and his entourage (Temari and Kankuro) before the awkward silence was broken by the Kage.

"So you must be Rini, the one Naruto told me about but you're actually Sol-hime." He stated, "My name is Gaara, behind me our my older siblings Temari and Kankuro it's a…pleasure to meet you."

"Like-wise. Naruto told me a lot about you, I'm surprised to meet you in person. This is Hidan and Kalaziel."

"Hello Sir." Kalaziel said with a small bow and Hidan just smirked at Temari, much to Kankuro's anger since he knew, from Bingo books, about this man.

"Don't worry about Hidan, he's harmless." Sol stated as she summoned a bird, "Find my other guard."

"Yes –Squawk- Ma'am." The bird said before flying off.

"Let's go then." Sol stated after they finished pulling on their cloaks. Both were not used to such weather since one lived in a desert while the other lived in a more tropical climate. The other (Hidan) just put it on since even he didn't like being cold.

They started off and not a moment later Sol paused and held out her arm, letting the bird rest upon her fingers. "They're –squawk- in the town-squawk-." "Thank-you, Love." Sol stated and the summon disappeared in a puff of smoke. They started off again, adjusting their route as Sol led them.

She could have easily asked the sylphs for Itachi's (hidden) whereabouts, as well as Kakashi's and company, but it was always better to have a few things up your sleeves. That's how you stayed in the game and one step ahead of the others. Besides, her summons would grow restless if she didn't call upon them once in awhile, especially these wise, unusual birds of mystery who had quit the temper when angered.

The image of a group of crows who'd dared to interrupt Kuku flashed in her mind and she shivered not just from the cold. Those poor crows really shouldn't have tried to steal his necklace, they might still be living.

* * *

The Sand shinobi, Heaven Shinobi, and Hidan arrived at their destination. Sol instantly noticed Naruto's depression and quickly jumped onto the blonde and Kakashi yelling out their names which caught the two off balance but didn't topple them over into the snow.

"Sol?" Naruto said in surprise as he let his normal, though still a little sad, genial attitude. He patted her head, placing his hands on her shoulders as he began to compare their heights.

"Sol. It's been awhile, I didn't suspect to see you here." Kakashi stated, smiling underneath his mask.

"Amazing, you grew taller and your hair changed colors. Your eyes are different too." Naruto evaluated. "Oh, Sai, Yamato, this is Sol! The one I told you about!"

The man gave her a smile, "Hello."

"Hey, don't you fucking forget about us!" Hidan yelled marching forward and pushing Kalaziel into the group. The light blue haired man sighed before giving a smile at the Konoha ninja. "My name is Kalaziel Mikio from the Land Hidden among the Heavens and it's very nice to meet you all."

"And-"

"Hidan, we all know who you are." Sol cut him off as she showed off Kalaziel.

"Why wasn't he arrested?" Sai asked curiously as he looked over at Hidan.

"That ties in to why I'm here." Sol started, "You see, I'm the actually Lacrimosa-Hime of the Land Hidden among the Heavens, where Kalaziel and I are both from. I came here to…" And the explanation went on for a few minutes.

There was a cough once Sol was done and the others were digesting it. They turned to see the 'forgotten' Sand trio standing there.

"Sol, we are on a mission." Gaara reminded with a sweatdrop at being ignored and watching their crazy antics, it was making him tired just watching Naruto and Sol. He turned towards Kakashi, becoming stoic.

"We came to bring you guys up to speed so listen carefully." Temari informed, but wasn't really needed. Gaara just ignored her and continued, "The…"

* * *

"Wow. What a long meeting. I knew Danzo couldn't be trusted." Yamato stated.

"I've never been enthused about the idea of becoming Hokage." Sol's face slightly fell but her mood lifted once Hidan and Kalaziel placed their hands on either of her shoulders. "But even in this situation, I can't do anything until we get back to Konoha and get everyone else's opinion."

"Madara declared war on the whole world, there's no time for politics." Temari stated, and it was true. Did politics really matter when a crazy, sadistic psycho had declared war?

"I have a feeling everyone will agree right away. We can continue this discussion once Kakashi is Hokage." Yamato suggested but Sol had a feeling Kakashi wasn't going to be Hokage. Something was going to happen soon. But perhaps she was wrong?

"They know that if we wait Madara and the Akatsuki will make the first move, and we'll be stuck reacting to them." He added and Kakashi nodded, "That's very true."

Kakashi noticed, along with everyone else, that Naruto mood had turned depressing.

"Then there's Sasuke…"

"I can't believe he attacked the Kage summit." Yamato stated but had been surprised when Gaara had told them that Sol had managed to save the building from crumbling and that Kalaziel had used strange jutsu techniques. It hadn't been elaborated but Yamato could feel power radiating off them, even Hidan seemed to radiate something else then bloodshed and lust…It was slightly unnerving to be around them. The man knew Kakashi and Sai had noticed it but Naruto remained oblivious.

"Naruto, just to be clear, this is a war to protect the eight-tales and nine-tales. This is in other words a war to protect you and the whole shinobi world by doing so. I, as the Kazekage, am putting my life on the line for you. And if Sasuke, a member of Akatsuki, stands against me he'll be shown no mercy." Gaara proclaimed knowing Naruto would have to face fact- He couldn't save everyone. "Sasuke has stopped looking for you. He seeks the darkness of his own freewill."

Sol frowned but knew, after having seeing what the Uchiha had done to Susanoo, Gaara was correct. Sasuke had succumbed to the darkness of revenge and hate. But if anyone could help him return it was Naruto.

"Naruto, you once said to me, _"I'm the future Hokage!" _Well, I became Kazekage." He walked forward and placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to portray his feelings through the action. "If you're truly ready to take up the mantle of a Kage, then as Sasuke's friend you know what to do. You also." Sol nodded when Gaara addressed her, she knew that if needed she would have to stop Susanoo and the Sharingan's other abilities.

Naruto looked surprised but it melted into a sad, thoughtful look. Gaara didn't say anything for a moment, knowing it must be hard on the teen that influenced his life so greatly.

"We relayed the message. Our job is done. Let's go home Gaara." Temari suggested, wanting to escape the atmosphere that loomed over them. She turned to address Konoha. "We'll reyurn home…The Sand will act as if you were the Hokage Hatake Kakashi. As the Leaf's ally we'll ensure there's no confusion about what's happening." Temari turned to Sol, "You'll be returning to Konoha with them, if not we'll establish communication in the near future."

"Roger that." Kakashi confirmed.

They were readying to leave when Gaara suddenly spoke to Naruto again. "I consider you a friend. As a child, 'friend' was simply a word. Nothing more, nothing less. But after I met you, I understood that the word's meaning was what counted. Think carefully about the meaning of that word and what you can do for Sasuke."

The Sand trio left.

"Naruto…" Yamato started, unsure if Gaara had been too harsh but Kakashi stopped him. It was time to let Naruto grow up and answer for himself. People coddling him were not the answer and it would never help solve the problems they were facing. "He needs to come up with his own answer."

Naruto went deep into thought as Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and the other three talked. Sai and Kakashi would go find Sakura and the other four would take Naruto back to the village when Naruto suddenly collapsed and started hyperventilating.

They moved Naruto inside when they heard someone outside collapse and Kalaziel yell "Sol" loudly. Hidan ran back out, as did the others, and witness Sol shivering on the ground, eyes wide and far away. "S-susanoo is complete…He…He used…the forbidden technique." Her eyes closed and her grip weakened.

Kalaziel and Hidan moved her inside next to Naruto and asked Kalaziel if he knew what he meant.

"Sasuke has completed Susanoo, bringing his full power into this plane of existence. If that wasn't bad enough he's also used the forbidden technique, Izanagi. He's upsetting the balance of the world and if he doesn't stop he could poison the God's powers and cause utter discord throughout the world." Kalaziel said, trying his best to explain as he gripped his left wrist tightly. "If your friend Sakura is going after him she won't stand a chance, Sol could feel the hate he was infusing Susanoo and Izanagi with."

Sai and Kakashi left right after that, hoping to catch up with Sakura and the others in order to stop her. Hidan, after much persisting, went to the store down the street, which left Kalaziel and Yamato to watch after Sol and Naruto.

"Kalaziel, you both are 'different' aren't you." It wasn't a question. Kalaziel only glanced at Sol then at Naruto before he looked in Yamato's direction.

"Yes. We're not exactly 'human'."

* * *

**Sava: **Finally finished! I liked this chapter more than the last, I feel like Sol and Kalaziel seemed to fit in better. I'm really sorry for the late up-date but school has me swamped in homework. Who gives a girl three text book classes which gives you tons upon TONS of homework and the next day gives you Algebra something with more homework and then right after lunch I have gym! Okay, I'm done.

So I have these ideas for more stories (they've been appearing left and right) but I want to get this close to the end, write more for Aoi Cho and the others but this one Naruto story is just driving me INSANE! It involves the Akatsuki but it's not canon (Heavens no!), more like...I don't even know and it actually doesn't matter but I found the idea cute.

Knowing me though it will come out with some plot and will evolve into something but perhaps I can dim it down...Hmmm.

Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed! You make me all very happy and I will name you all next chapter! Also if this is added to your alerts or anything else please drop a review if you can. I will be trying to update every two weeks, perhaps on Sunday (again) for awhile.

~Sayonara


	45. Chapter 45: Frozen: Decision

Naruto was still asleep when Sol awoke. She stretched her arms as Kalaziel and Hidan asked her question after question. Yamato was silent, seeming to be mulling something over in his head thoroughly. She glanced at Naruto, realizing it was a clone and inwardly sighed as she got to her feet. "We need to find Sakura and Kakashi, just in case." She made sure not to mention Naruto.

"Let's go." The two men sighed and Hidan muttered some things under his breath, Sol pretended not to hear. "Thank you Yamato." The man only nodded, not meeting her eyes for long but it was enough for her to know something had happened while she was out. Debating on confronting it or not she chose the latter, knowing they had to get going.

They left and Sol easily called upon the sylphs.

'_They went to forest, forest Sun,' 'To the forest Sunshine girl' 'A pink lady is there…' 'The red-eyed men are there, Ichi-man too…' _The responses echoed in Sol's ears as the wind ruffled around her, each answer came from a different group of wind elementals that blended together and murmured as one big response.

Kalaziel was slightly surprised to be able to make out some of what the sylphs were saying. He'd never encountered them before but ever since _that _day he'd always heard things others couldn't. He never imagined it was the mythical sylphs. He kept this to himself though. There were other things to worry about at present such as this Sakura lady who'd been briefly brought up and what she may have been planning.

He really felt for her, such strong and bitter emotions for a guy who'd probably never return it was heartbreaking, but as he looked ahead to where Sol and Hidan stood conversing he felt a bit selfish. How long would he be able to keep this charade up before he was evanescend into a state of happiness where he was afraid? When the time came would he really be able to-

"Hey munchkin, what's the long fucking face for?" Hidan called with a devious undertone as he ran over and put Kalaziel in a headlock.

Sol watched them for a few minutes, laughing at their faces. One was mischievous while the other was a mix between irritated and amused. Itachi, who'd just appeared, looked at the scene with an otherwise stoic façade but it didn't quite cover the way the corners of his mouth were slightly pulling up as he watched the two.

After another thirty seconds the two were separated and went back to the mission at hand. Itachi was the one leading, having NOT been stalking Naruto's group and Sasuke, no he was too awesome for that...He'd just been…Watching! Yes, watching and observing them. Uchiha's do not stalk, nope.

* * *

They looked down from the bridge at the water below where a battle between Kakashi and Sasuke had commenced some time ago. Itachi had slipped on his mask and made sure to not draw attention to himself by keeping to the shadows on the bridge, a good plan. Sol and Hidan continued to peer over the edge before she turned to Kalaziel, "Can you watch that girl over there with the red hair?"

The guy nodded before quickly dashing to where he needed to be. Kalaziel appeared just as Sakura was running off somewhere. The red-head looked up at him with a hint of fear. He gave a smile to reassure her as he stated, "I'm Kalaziel, don't worry I'm here to heal you."

Karin could only stare at him with wavering vision, unsure of everything around her. Sakura, the girl who was supposed to heal her, had run off as soon as she was sure Karin wouldn't die from blood loss. Sasuke had betrayed and used her. Everything up till this point was all a bittersweet lie. It hurt, this pain in her heart hurt so much… would it ever go away? To see Sasuke smile just once more, like that time back in the chuunin exam is all she wanted. To mean something to the boy corrupted in darkness.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright," Kalaziel assured and a warm light covered Karin's body, luring her ever so closely to the edge of sleep.

Sol glanced away from the fight, fully aware of Sakura moving to kill Sasuke, to glance over at Kalaziel's progress with Karin. Thankfully, the girl was dozing through the procedure but it wouldn't last long. Her eyes shifted back to the fight just as Naruto just saved Sakura from being killed by Sasuke. She sighed, knowing full well that Naruto was going to have to make his choice now: to kill Sasuke or continue to try and save him.

It was a pretty difficult decision in itself. Sol found her own feelings conflicted on the matter as well. A part of her was convinced that Sasuke was beyond saving, but another wouldn't let her forget that they were friends, that she should still be trying. However, she felt selfish to think that way. She didn't glance back at him, but she could feel Itachi's presence. The man wouldn't admit it, but he was wallowing in his own guilt and pain over what had become of his precious baby brother. If anyone deserved to be conflicted it was Itachi and Naruto. Itachi was the driving force while Naruto was his best friend and rival.

Sol sighed inwardly at the fucked up situation. If only none of this had come to pass, then maybe everything would still be alright. If only the situation, all those years ago, had been handled differently, but those were only wishes that were too late. This is reality, in which life is bitter and sweet and not everyone gets out alive.

She bit her tongue when a pain shot through her ribs, the after effects of dealing with Susanoo and the sudden materialization of Izanagi. However, now that she looked closer, it wasn't Sasuke who had awakened it, but then who else? Danzo? Where was that man now anyway? She would have to ask Itachi afterwards. Something didn't feel right.

"I killed Danzo!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sol blinked. Well, that's one less thing to ask about later.

"Like I was freeing the Uchiha from being associated with this corrupt Shinobi world. In a sense, it's what Konoha has always wanted. After rejecting my clan for generations, I'm finally going to wipe it from your memories by killing all of you! I will crush Konoha forever and sever any link to the Uchiha name, purifying it! THAT is how I'll revive my clan!"

Hidan snorted to himself, "Talk about a narcissist." Sol only continued to watch, knowing that even she didn't fully understand just what Sasuke meant. Didn't he realize that there would be no Uchiha clan if he didn't chill out and find a wife? Or was he going to purify himself and then, after accomplishing his goal, die?

She agreed with Hidan on this one. Sasuke was being self-absorbed and selfish. Sheesh, Itachi's still alive and kicking!

Within seconds, Sasuke and Naruto has launched themselves at one another with their own respective jutsus, the Chidori and Rasengan. Upon impact the surrounding area was blinded by a white and blue light. From within that space, at a point frozen, Sol could hear the two-Sasuke and Naruto-exchange words.

"Naruto made his decision." However, not even Sol knew what would come of this. No one did.

As the aftershock pushed the two (ex?)friends away from one another, Madara and Zetsu appeared. Sol tensed, eyes narrowing as Zetsu began to multiply, readying to take Naruto.

"Zetsu, there's no way you can capture Naruto. The kyuubi is too much for a non-warrior like yourself to handle. Besides, Sol-hime would surely kill you. Let Sasuke have the kyuubi." Madara looked right up at Sol, his one eye meeting hers.

As soon as he had glanced up, he returned his gaze back to his surroundings, instructing Zetsu to go do other tasks. He hauled Sasuke to his feet and were readying to leave when Naruto gave them pause. Sol could feel herself anticipating his words and the shock that came with them when exclaimed that if Sasuke and him were to truly fight that they would both die.

"I will shoulder your hatred and die with you!"

"Is this some fucking gay confession?" Hidan whispered to her, effectively killing the intensity of the moment. Even Itachi seemed to be trying to hide a chortle because, yes, it did sound that way. Still, it wasn't the most appropriate moment for laughing. This was serious business!

A moment later, the enemy had disappeared and Naruto had finally succumbed to the affect of Sakura's poisoned kunai that she had accidentally hit him with earlier. As Sakura was administering the antidote Kalaziel went over to the three with a now awake Karin. Her body was still recovering from the blow, but it was nothing Kalaziel's medical abilities couldn't fix along with a good rest.

When Kakashi appeared with them offering to take Karin, Kalaziel reluctantly agreed. Sol and Hidan had to stifle laughter as the blue-haired man started instructing the nin furiously on how he shouldn't move too quickly or jostle Karin so that her injuries worsened. It was a highlight to know that he could be very serious, it was something that put him at everyone else's level. He wasn't a meek medic involved in an entourage of higher class ninja, he could stand on his own two feet and take charge when the situation called for it.

Kakashi was taking it in strides, pleasantly surprised that this smaller man could be scary. He had only jostled Karin a little and the man was already sending him a dark look. When he had first seen the medic by Hidan and Sol he had been overshadowed and highly unimpressive. He was easy to overlook, but, in reality, he was stronger than he looked.

"Sakura, it's pleasant to see you," Sol stated as they all jumped down onto the river. The female's eyes widened when she saw the girl, "Sol? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I see you haven't changed much since I last saw you." Sol replied, alluding to the girl's hair style.

Pleasantries were exchanged for another few moments before they all decided to go get the others that Sakura had knocked out. Sol sent Hidan and Kalaziel ahead, opting to stay back with the masked Itachi for the moment.

"Beating yourself up over it won't solve anything." Her voice was forlorn and tired, but he didn't reply. "Even if things hadn't followed in this sequence, Sasuke would still have issues with the village one way or another."

"I could have done something differently," was the low reply.

"Like what? Cut off a limb from each Uchiha so they would be less of a threat? Sasuke would still hate the village. If you had murdered only the corrupt and become the head, Sasuke would still search for the reason behind their deaths."

"I still should have tried."

Sol sighed allowed, but it came out more as a huff, "Yes, maybe if you had killed your only weakness, maybe if you had allowed yourself to kill Sasuke."

It was a second later that Sol found herself thrown onto her back in the water, a hand griping her neck, "I could never kill Sasuke," was Itachi's angry reply.

"Even now, after all he's done? Would you not, if possible, go back in time and kill him?"

Red eyes glared down at her, "Never."

"Then never ever doubt your decision. Sasuke has chosen his path and you can do nothing to deter him. This problem isn't for you to cry about. Stand up on your own two feet and decide what your own path is from here on." Her gaze remained unwavering. This was something she had meant to bring up with him for some time. Itachi had started much of this mess and now it was time for him to chose; the village he loves or the little brother he loves.

Hesitantly the hand around her neck unclenched and the elder Uchiha plopped down on top of the water's surface, slowly pushing his mask to the side to stare at the ripples. Sol sat up, balancing out her chakra so she wouldn't sink anymore. She inwardly winced at the pain in her back and the constriction from her throat, but kept her breathes evenly spaced as she waited.

Time seemed to slow down as she waited for the response. In retro spec, Sol felt more like herself. Here there was only Itachi and her. There were no Kages or other ninjas. Only them. This was something she hadn't felt in a long time, this sense of peace. She should be anticipating Itachi's response with bated breath, maybe preparing for an attack, but instead she tucked her knees under her chin and locked her arms around them as she stared at the sky.

Being around Itachi always gave her a feeling of safety. It was someone that she could unwind around without having to fear it being used against her. Around Hidan it was more like two best friends hanging out. Kalaziel brought a sense of nostalgia and friendship, but more controlled. He was the type who could keep a secret and wouldn't be disturbed if you spilled your guts to him. Kiko, though a child, was much like a little sister that Sol never knew she wanted. The child was kind and sometimes bratty, but good at heart and understood Sol on a level that most couldn't. Around each of them there was also this sense of loyalty that Sol valued most. It was the feeling that they would never just leave her behind.

For them, Sol wouldn't mind fighting tooth and nail. If, after this war finally ends, the villages were to turn on Hidan or Itachi she wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything in her path no matter the consequences. Each of them were precious to her and she would never let anything bad happen to them. No matter what.

Just as the sun was starting to set, Itachi finally spoke, "Neither. Both Sasuke and Konoha are important to me, but I know that Sasuke must be stopped. I know my own weakness and instead leave it to Naruto to deal with. Regarding my position in this war, I will follow you. My path has had many errors involved that I believed would not affect me as I would die soon. However, my life was extended and my future has become unclear to me. The only thing I know for sure if that I will never regret following you."

Sol didn't remark about how out-of-character he was being or how sappy it sounded because, at that moment, Itachi was confiding in her. He trusted her to lead the way; his path was to follow Sol no matter where she may take them.

"Understood, come on, we have to go catch up with the others." Sol got to her feet and as she was making to walk away, Itachi stopped her, "Thank you."

"No problem, we're in this together."

With that the two stood and started off toward Konoha, unsure of the future that lay before them.

* * *

**AN: My GOD! It's nearly been two YEARS since I last updated! Well, too be honest, I had a fall out with the story. I reread and reread and realized that I just didn't like all the errors and plot holes and all that was wrong with it. Also, a reviewer sorta freaked me out saying that the story had already hit its peak. I didn't want to just keep dragging it along so I lost confidence in that. There's also the fact that I was just busy, lazy, and had other things I wanted to write instead.**

**I won't make promises, but I want to wrap this story up and complete it! I don't know how long it will take, but I will finish it at some point. **

**On another note, I have a new Naruto fic idea that's been buzzing in my head. It includes an OC but I'm trying to keep her away from the Mary-Sue line, so it seems to be playing out alright in my head. I don't know when I'll be posting that one, since I have other stories to update. However, most of my newer stuff is on my other account, EchoingSoul. **

Review maybe?


End file.
